11) Moving the Tales
by IlaGolden
Summary: This is the eleventh book in the Tales Saga and the third book in Tales Saga TNG. The Tales Saga is an alternate version of Yu-Gi-Oh rewriting the story from the end of Battle City onwards. It's been a month since CiCi and Damon were taken and the Kaibas are close to bringing them back home. But as one battle draws near a new and unexpected threat appears to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It hadn't been an easy decision, but with everything going on around them Joey had to keep both Crovell and Jo where he could see them. He hadn't given them his approval, but he had made it very plain to them that, for now at least, they had to stay put within the Southern Palace. This had come with some very strict ground rules, however. The first being they had to keep separate rooms. The second that they weren't allowed to be anywhere together without a chaperon. In fact most of the rules boiled down to the same point, until they'd sorted out the whole Mokuba/Serenity situation the pair of them were not, under any circumstances, to treat each other in a fashion unfitting for a brother and sister.

They'd both agreed without arguing, under their own conditioning that once the mess was sorted their situation would be properly evaluated and they would be told one way or another if they had his acceptance. Joey had agreed, but only because he got the feeling he was going to need the pair of them around sooner or later; especially when only one member of the trio was in any kind of fit state to do anything and even that was questionable.

It felt strangely ironic to him that one week ago Lus was the only one in trouble and now Taylor was a mute and Arados… Sighing heavily Joey gave a gentle tap on his youngest son's bedroom door, before pushing it open. Arados was lounging on his bed again, staring vacantly up at his ceiling. He barely even glanced in Joey's direction as he entered and gently closed the door behind him.

'You left here at all today?'

'Nope,' Arados shot him a look, 'and I'm not planning to either.'

'Oh come on, a little walk will do you good.'

'I'm not leaving this room.'

'Why not?'

'BECAUSE I CAN'T, OKAY?' The words burst out of Arados as he pulled himself up into an agitated sitting position. 'Every time I leave this room it just becomes worse and worse. So I figured, maybe I should just stay in here long enough for it to go away.'

'Arados…'

'Don't… don't Arados me,' he shook his head.

For a few heavy moments there was silence. Then Arados flopped back down upon his bed and returned his gaze to the ceiling.

'I've decided I'll perform my duty to this house.'

'What?' Joey frowned at him in confusion.

'This house needs a mortal heir, doesn't it? That's why neither me or my… or _they_ can take over from you. And as you'll never be able to recognise an heir of… theirs, then it's down to me to provide one.'

'But…'

'My sexuality won't be an issue, proving an heir is too important.'

'So you're telling me you're going to marry out of convenience then?'

'Yeah, why not? This house needs an heir and I don't see any other way of providing one for it. In fact, you might as well pick my mate out for me, that way I don't have to go through the pretence of…'

'Arados, I can't do that…'

'You have to. Because even if I honestly thought I could date girls, it's not like I'm going to be able to leave this room and meet anyone is it? And even if I do…' he swallowed hard, leaving his sentence hanging.

'When did you know?' Sighing strangely Joey took up a position next to his son.

'When did I know what?' Arados face filled with a confused look.

'When did you know you were gay? Your mother seems to think there were signs there for a long time, but when did _you_ know.'

'I think I always kind of knew, but the first time I was absolutely sure I was twelve and I was watching a match of that kid Jaden, you remember him, right?'

'I remember you went through a phase of never missing an opportunity to see him live or on TV. That started shortly after he and his friends left here, I thought it was because…' he hesitated for a moment. 'I don't know, I guess I thought you saw him as some kind of role model. You seemed to want to behave better in order to be like him.'

'I did see him as some kind of role model,' Arados tilted his head to one side. 'Then something… happened. Like I said, I was watching a match of his and…' he gave a strange laugh, 'I realised I had a crush on him. I totally freaked out and…'

'That's when your obsession with him stopped.'

'Yeah,' he shifted himself back into a sitting position. 'Like I said, I always kind of knew and I've never been uncomfortable with who I am. But that first time… that first realisation really got to me. I didn't tell anyone about it, not even Lus or Tay, because I was… I don't know… embarrassed or something I guess.'

'You could have talked to me about it; I'd have listened.'

'I know you would have Dad; I know a million other people who would have, but…'

'It's hard enough being a teen, living the kind of lives we do, without normal teenage hassles getting in the way, right?'

'Right.'

'Ara I don't want you marrying for convenience, I want you marrying for love. You have so much to give the right person, whoever they are, it seems a shame to waste it on breeding this house an heir.'

'But in order to meet anyone I have to be able to leave this room for more than a few hours without going completely crazy first,' Arados rolled his eyes. 'Because unless you're thinking about bringing possible suitors round here to meet me…'

'Hey, you know what, that doesn't sound like too bad an idea.'

'DAD!'

'I'm kidding,' he laughed, 'and you will get over this agoraphobia of yours Arados, I promise. And then you'll meet some cute boy and get married and… and then we'll see.'

'This house still needs heirs though,' he pulled a face, 'so even if I do find some cute boy, there's still the little problem that I can't have a child with him.'

'I don't know about that, Kaiba and Tristan seemed to manage it.'

'But that was only because…'

'I know,' he sighed. 'Look, there are plenty of ways in this modern age we're living in for a gay guy to have a kid without having to actually sleep with a woman. And I'm not talking about adoption.'

'That could be expensive though,' Arados bit his lip thoughtfully.

'That is still a good few years away yet,' Joey shot him an almost warning look, 'I'm way too young to be a grandfather.'

'Oh I don't know about that, you're already starting to look a little grey to me,' he laughed.

'Watch it,' his gaze narrowed, 'or I'll really start setting you up on blind dates in your bedroom.'

'Dad!'

'Of course I'll allow your mother to pick the guys out,' he smirked, 'I wouldn't have a clue what to look for.'

'Great,' Arados rolled his eyes again, 'and knowing Mum it'll be all the campest guys she can find.'

'And that's a bad thing?'

'Yes!' He shot his dad another look, before shaking his head and sighing. 'I want to be able to leave this room Dad.'

'I know you do,' his face filled with a sympathetic smile, 'and I'll do everything I can to help you beat this thing. You got that?'

'Yeah,' a weak half smile filled his face, 'I got it.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Taylor watched, as the strange girl glanced around in confusion. She must have been at least fifteen, but there was something ageless about her face which suggested she easily could be older or younger. She also had beautifully long blonde hair, which she had tied up into a ponytail with a single white bobble. For a few moments he allowed his eyes to study her outfit. She was dressed in a pair of denim dungarees cut off just above the knee, a white t-shirt, blue pumps and knee length virgin white socks. She reminded him of a girl from some family film, the kind he used to watch when he was a kid; they had felt dated to him then and she felt dated to him now.

As she continued to stare about in confusion, he crept stealthily towards her. He then slapped the wall nearest to her as loudly as he could, making her half jump out of her skin in the process.

'Oh gee,' she nervously turned towards him.

Smirking slightly, he tilted his head and lifted his right hand up to her by way of greeting.

'Hi,' an awkward grin spread across her face, 'my name is Kissy Kyriacou. Well, it's Kisara actually, but no one calls me that. I wonder if you can help me,' she gave a slight cough and the smile on her face became more naturally looking. 'Do you know where I can find a Seto Khoral? Only the TA Academy has sent me here; I only graduated a few hours ago and I thought I was going to be staying with them. I mean, that's what I had applied for and I don't want to be anything but a…' she hesitated and pressed her lips together. 'I'm sorry, I'm babbling, aren't I? I always babble when I'm nervous; False says it's my worst trait.'

Shaking his head, he threw her an understanding look and indicated that she should follow him. Turning, he then started walking towards SK's office. He didn't know if his father's cousin would be in there or not, but it was a good place to start.

'You know I have no idea why I'm here,' Kisara babbled from behind him. 'The Academy just gave me this envelope,' she picked up her pace so she was walking directly beside Taylor and showed him the white envelope she was carrying, 'and told me to come here and find a guy called Seto Khoral. It wasn't until False told me that Seto Khoral was the Mistresses' Helper that I even got this was a big deal. Then imagine my surprise when I was told they weren't expecting me to come back. I mean, I thought the Mistresses were happy with a mortal council since they're on a Mortal Plain at the moment. I mean, I know it's not recognised as an official council or anything, but it's still a group of advisors, right. Well basically a group of advisors; that's what I was told at any rate and I…'

Sighing heavily, Taylor held up a hand to silence her. Her babbling wasn't annoying exactly, but it did make him feel painfully limited.

'I'm sorry,' she lowered her gaze, 'I'm babbling again, aren't I?'

He nodded.

'I really need to learn not to do that, but I never seem to get the time. I guess it's because I don't talk to a lot of people normally so my communication skills are all over the place.'

He shot her an understanding look as he led her into the room which served as SK's office. His father's cousin was sat behind his desk, half buried in paperwork. Taylor knew SK was trying to find a way for his Dad and Parto to get down into hell without being noticed, but he had also been acting as messenger for Taylor and his parents. Although from the look of the letters still waiting in the tray set out for them, he wasn't exactly an efficient one. Then again Taylor had learnt a long time ago SK wasn't exactly the most reliable when it came to jobs he really didn't want to be doing; it was why he normally thought of SK as his father's cousin and not his Daiosen.

'Oh gee, hi,' Kisara gave a nervous laugh, causing SK to stare up at them both, 'you're Seto Khoral, aren't you?'

'What gave me away?' SK's tongue glanced across his lips.

'Well they told me I would know you when I saw you and I guess I do. Here,' she crossed the room towards him and handed him the envelope she'd been carrying, 'I'm supposed to give this to you.'

'Right, right,' he took the envelope off of her, opened it and quickly scanned over the contents of the letter inside. 'I see you graduated top of your class.'

'Yes,' she nodded with proud enthusiasm, 'less than a few hours ago.'

'Was there any specific council or program you were looking to join after you graduated?' SK voice gave away little and Taylor couldn't help but feel like he was watching some kind of informal job interview.

'I just wanted to stay on at the academy; I don't feel like I've finished learning yet.'

'According to this you're fifteen?'

'As of a few days ago; I'm one of the youngest in my class.'

'Right.'

'I must say I was surprised to be sent here, I thought the academy wanted to keep me on. I mean, they had been encouraging me to stay; then out of the blue today they seemed to change their mind. And I hope you don't think it's rude of me Mr Khoral, but I don't see what use I could possibly be to you.'

'I wouldn't suppose you would,' his tongue skated across his lips a few times, as he glanced back at the letter. 'Your name is Kisara Kyriacou?'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'I picked it out myself from a book Dee used to read me and some of my classmates when we were really little. Kisara was the name of one character and Kyriacou the name of another.'

'Hmm,' his tongue made several more passes across his lips.

'Look, if it's just an ex-student of the academy you want Mr Khoral, surely there are better candidates than me,' a weak smile filled her face. 'Only I don't think I'm cut out for work up here. I mean, most of my teachers pretty much told me not to bother applying for any of the councils because I wouldn't fit in and I've pretty much had my heart set on…'

'You talk a lot don't you?' SK cut her off, his tongue skating along his lips once more.

'Only when I'm nervous,' she gave an edgy sounding laugh. 'That's another reason why I've been told I wouldn't get on with council work; babbling is a sign of insecurity and…'

'I see.'

'So rather than take on an insecure little mess like me, maybe you could…'

'You'll do just fine Kisara.'

'What?' Kisara's jaw dropped open in shock and even Taylor couldn't help but throw SK an odd look.

'You're exactly what I'm looking for,' his voice and facial expression gave away little.

'I… I am?'

'Yes and I want you to start right away.'

'Start what exactly?'

'See those envelopes in that tray,' he indicated towards the tray holding the Kaibas' outgoing post, 'I want you to deliver them for me and pick up any return post. There should be other trays like that one at each of the houses you're going to; all magically scented, so you should be able to find them easily enough.'

As he was talking, Taylor examined SK with a strange kind of curiosity. He couldn't believe the Mistresses' Helper, who had spent so many years doing things on his own, had actually hired himself a mail girl. Taylor knew there had to be more to it than that, he just wished he could figure out what.

'You want me to… what?' Kisara made a slightly baffled noise. 'But I… oh gee, seriously if that's all you wanted someone for then…'

'Look Miss Kyriacou, I wouldn't have insisted on the best student if I just wanted to hire a postman,' SK rolled his eyes as his tongue skated across his lips again.

'Then…?'

'Just do as I've asked, everything will become clear soon enough, I'm sure.'

'Okay,' she hesitantly made her way towards the mail tray and carefully shuffled through the letter. 'Oh gee,' Kisara squirmed, 'one of these is addressed to an Ashmar.'

'I know, that's one of Taylor's friends,' SK indicated toward him.

'Oh gee,' she swallowed hard, as her eyes flicked up to meet Taylor's.

'Enough delays Kisara, get going already,' SK began to sound impatient. 'And if you get back here without anyone seeing you, I might just make your next task a little more interesting.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

CiCi didn't know if her parents weren't aware the walls of their creepy little house weren't completely soundproof or if they'd wanted to be overheard, but either way one week ago she and her brother had heard the worst kind of language either of them had ever known. The venom in which it had been spoken had been enough to send Damon into tears. Then, for the first time in her life, CiCi had spent hours trying to comfort him, whilst at the same time trying to overhear what her parents were talking about.

It had taken nearly a week of listening in on as many conversations as possible, but she'd finally pieced it all together. It appeared that CiCi's declaring Kaiba and Tristan as her parents had bound her and her brother to them, in a kind of spiritual adoption. This posed a problem to her birth parents because it meant that unless she or her brother revoked that declaration or willingly gave themselves to them, then the only way her parents could legally _own them_ would be if Kaiba or Tristan gave handed them over.

That thought made CiCi shudder; the idea her parents wanted to own her and her brother left a sour taste in her mouth. That taste became sourer still when she found out that her father had tried blackmailing his brother into handing her and Damon over. But the second she learnt how Kaiba had tricked her father, her heart had leapt in joy and…

'CiCi,' Damon half hissed her name, breaking into her train of thoughts as he did, 'when's Ulk Seto coming for us?'

'Soon,' she promised, 'he just has to work out where we are and how to get us first.'

'That's what you said yesterday,' he pouted, 'and the day before. It has to be soon now.'

'It's just going to take a little bit longer Hateling,' she half sighed. 'It's not that easy trying to find us you know; not when they have to hide too.'

'Why are they hiding too?'

'Because everyone is playing a big game of tracker.'

'Tracker?'

'Mm-hmm, it's like hide and seek,' she gently started playing with some of his soft white hair, 'only everyone is both hider and seeker all at the same time.'

'Why?'

'Because that's how it's played.'

'Is Kay Kay playing too?'

'I don't know.'

'Are we playing?'

'Yes, I think we are,' she gently kissed his forehead.

'Ow,' his voice whined with indignant pain, 'I thought you said no more burning.'

'I…' she stammered in confusion, as she noticed the slight burn mark her lips had left on his forehead, 'I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Hateling, forgive me?'

'You're still mean CiCi,' he squirmed away from her. 'Less mean, but still mean.'

Sighing heavily, she watched her brother play with some of the little wooden toys their parents had given him. She personally couldn't stand touching anything they had and would have given up on eating if she wasn't so worried her brother would do the same. She knew he was too young to really understand what was going on, so until they were rescued she had to do her best to make everything seem as normal as possible, even if neither of them could use any of their powers.

That thought made CiCi frown deeply and restudy the mark on her brother's forehead. On the first day they were there she'd tried to use her power to burn her mother, in order to escape. It hadn't worked. That was how she discovered their powers had to be down somehow; so why then had her kiss burned? It wasn't like her kisses had ever burned anyone before. At least not as far as she was aware. It might have been a new power or an extension of her old one, but if that was the case she wasn't sure she wanted it.

'Damon,' she kept her voice as soft as possible so her parents wouldn't overhear her use of his name, 'what was your gift again?'

'Hm?' Damon stared up at her in confusion.

'Your gift,' she repeated. 'You know like how Taylor can make things come to life and Lus can make himself invisible and how my touch can burn people. What is your gift?'

'Don't know,' he shrugged, 'me and Kay Kay said we didn't want to know.'

'So Kasey doesn't know what her gift is either?'

'She said she didn't want it to be taken away like her brother's was,' he half turned his gaze back towards his toys, 'and I said I didn't either. So we both said that neither of us would find out ours.'

'Do you think yours might be like mine?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I don't want one like that. I want a nice one.'

'You can't control the gifts you get, but that doesn't make them nasty you know.'

'Yours is. Yours hurts.'

'I know.'

'So I don't want one like that. I want one that's nice to people.'

'I thought you didn't want to know what yours was.'

'I don't. But if I did know, I'd want it to be a nice one. I want to make butterflies.'

'What?' She frowned at him again.

Kneeling up towards her, Damon clapped his hands together. He then brought his hands in towards his chest, before flinging them away from him. A disappointed look instantly crossed his face when nothing happened.

'Guess it doesn't work if I don't have a worm,' he sounded a little disappointed.

'Huh? Wait, are you saying that's your gift? You can turn things into butterflies?'

'It's not my gift,' he shook his head, 'I don't want to know my gift, remember?'

'I know,' her face pulled into a tense smile, 'but this power of yours, does it just work on worms?'

'The butterflies are always shinny and blue,' he shrugged as though he didn't completely understand her question, 'they fly round and round and round and then…'

'Then what?'

'Then they land here,' he held his hand over his heart, 'and go bye, bye.'

'You mean they disappear?'

'Mm,' he nodded, as he started pushing one of the little wooden toys along the floor; clearly missing his cars. 'It makes me feel funny. Then when I do it lots and lots of times I feel full.'

'I see,' she nodded slowly to herself. 'That sounds like a very strange gift you have Hateling.'

'Told you, it's not a gift. Gifts can be taken away.'

'Okay, it's a very strange power then.'

'Still nicer than yours.'

'Not to the worms it's not; not when you're eating them all.'

'Not eating them, making them butterflies.'

'Which you then absorb,' she rolled her eyes, 'that sounds like eating to me.'

'No it's not CiCi!' Damon shot her a hotly angry look.

'Okay,' she relented, not wanting to bring their parents in, 'you're not eating them.'

'Just making them butterflies.'

'Right,' she gave a strange half laugh, 'because you like butterflies, don't you Hateling?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Whilst SK was working on a way of getting them down there unnoticed, Tristan and Kaiba where working on things to help them once they were. Kaiba didn't exactly like the thought of having to attack his brother, although he was more than prepared to do it if he needed to in the least painful ways possible. Deep down he still held out a thin ray of hope his brother could be rescued from his current madness; that the five years they'd spent apart hadn't changed the younger Kaiba brother out of all recognition. But the truth was he didn't know, all he could do was have faith.

A continual tapping noise alerted him to the fact his son had entered the room. When he'd first learnt the reason for his son's muteness he tried to stay calm about it; after all, Taylor had appeared calm about it. Then with everything involving Tristan, Mokuba and the three members of Kaiba's little family having to come up to heaven happening so soon after it hadn't seemed to matter. It wasn't till a few days later, when Tristan and Taylor had been working out a series of signs, gestures and noises between them to help his son communicate that Kaiba had started feeling angry about the whole situation. He didn't want his son to be learning to use an alternative means of communication; he wanted him to get better.

'Hey Tay,' Tristan voice was filled with a level of brightness Kaiba wasn't sure he could have managed, 'you okay?'

Taylor nodded, then sighed slightly.

'What's up?'

Taylor placed both hands over his heart and made some gesture Kaiba couldn't quite make out at the distance he was away, although if he had to guess he'd have said it was a backwards D; that had been the agreed upon sigh for Drake and Kaiba couldn't help but feel a sting of disapproval. He had no problem with his son's sexuality; after all, he could hardly talk. And he knew from Drake's little trip to the past five years ago the pair of them were probably soul mates. In fact the revelation of the feelings the pair had for each other hadn't surprised Kaiba in the least. What he disapproved of was the fact his son had bothered to sign at all.

'It's okay,' Tristan shot him a reassuring smile, 'I'm sure you'll see him again soon.'

Nodding, Taylor jumped up onto the table next to Tristan and pointed down at the mortal and pester. Again Kaiba stung with disapproval; it was such a childish thing for his sixteen year old to do and he hated it.

'Lavender, if you can believe that,' Tristan swept the Win style fringe back from his eyes as he gave an amused sounding laugh. 'You're Dad and I are thinking about putting Mokuba to sleep; what do you think?'

Kaiba had spent most of the last five years learning what various movements in his blurred vision were, giving him the ability to guess what others were doing even if he couldn't see it properly. But that didn't mean he wanted to use what vision he had watching his son talking in body movements. Lowering his gaze back to the book in front of him, Kaiba's fingers moved along the bumps on the pages. Tristan had been half right about what the lavender was for, but the end result was going to be a little more potent than a sleeping potion. For a few moments he tried to concentrate on reading, blocking out the sound of the one sided conversation as he did. Then two sharp slapping noises brought his attention back up to his son. Two sharp slaps was the agreed upon noise for _Dad_.

'What is it Tay?' Kaiba tried to keep his voice as casual as possible.

Instantly Taylor started gesturing for something, but Kaiba held up his hand to stop him.

'Tay you're moving too fast, I can't see what you're trying to do, just use your telepathy to let me know.'

Taylor made a slight noise of disapproval, before shaking his head. He then started the series of gestures again from the beginning at a slower pace.

'Taylor,' he began in a warning tone, 'I told you, I can't see what you're trying to sign. Just use your power, you need to strengthen your telepathic abilities anyway.'

At that Taylor slammed his palms down against the table he was sitting on and Kaiba could almost sense the anger buzzing off of him. He then jumped off of the table and stormed out of the room.

'Well I can't say you didn't deserve that,' Tristan once again swept the Win styled fringe back from his eyes.

'What?' Kaiba shot him a look, feeling angry that his partner was blaming him for Taylor storming off. 'I told you, I couldn't make out what he was trying to sign.'

'I'm not so sure about that Seto,' he could hear the tones in Tristan's voice. 'We made sure the gestures were clear enough for you to understand them at a moderate distance, so I think you're making excuses and not even trying to follow what he's trying to say. And I have to be honest with you here Seto, I can't believe how selfish you're being about this; you could try to be a little more understanding.'

'Of what? The fact that Wheeler's good for nothing son broke him?'

'Is that how you feel?'

'Isn't it how you feel?'

'Oh come on Seto, Arados didn't mean to do that to him.'

'And that's supposed to make it alright?' He was beginning to feel more and more agitated, although he wasn't one hundred percent sure why.

'You're right,' Tristan sighed heavily, 'it doesn't excuse what happened. But Taylor is _not_ broken and what happened to you being all understanding about this situation? What happened to _all of us_ learning to live with our problems, not run and hide from them?'

'My son is mute,' he gritted his teeth so tightly they hurt. '_My_ son is mute because someone who called himself his best friend tried to…'

'If Taylor can forgive Arados, then so should we.'

'I don't want to forgive Arados.'

'Why not?'

'Because he broke my son,' Kaiba hissed, trying to keep at bay the angry tears which had been welling up inside him for days now.

'Our son,' Tristan corrected him. 'Our son who's currently hurting because his Dad is too ashamed of him to let him communicate the way he needs.'

'All those gestures are difficult for me to follow, even if they're clear enough for me to see. Besides, Taylor has more than proven he has latent telepathic abilities now, he should use those.'

'What if he doesn't want to? Not every telepath wants to communicate that way all the time.'

Kaiba made no attempt to respond to him. Instead he sulkily tried to compose himself unable to believe Tristan, of all people, couldn't understand his feelings on this. After everything they'd been through together his partner should know exactly what was upsetting him and why. Gritting his teeth, he tried to concentrate on the texts in front of him again; his fingers slowly moving over the bumps and lumps on the page as though he were reading brail for the first time again. If he was being truly honest he hadn't a clue why Taylor's muteness was bothering him this much; just that everything had felt more extreme to him since the dust of fully become the Pure had settled.

An unsettling half thought suddenly filtered through him, but he quickly suppressed it.

'You didn't fail him,' Tristan's voice broke with a strange kind of clarity, 'there was nothing you could have done to have prevented this from happening.'

'What makes you think I feel like I've failed him?'

'Nothing makes me think that, it's just what I have to keep telling myself. That even if he'd told me about his feelings towards Drake or even if he'd confided in you about what was bothering him, he still would have ended up in that room with Arados. He still would have made that pass. Arados would still have flown into a rage of jealousy. And…' he gave a heavy sigh, 'there was no way to avoid this.'

'Wasn't there?'

'No there wasn't. Because it was Crovell's fault it happened; he wanted to punish the trio and he did. That would have happened no matter what Taylor told either of us.'

'Do you really tell yourself that?' Kaiba lifted his gaze to meet his lover's the best he could, feeling for the first time that Tristan was at least trying to understand how he felt.

'For Taylor's sake I have to,' Tristan reached out and pulled Kaiba into a hug, 'and for his sake you have to too. Because I know its eating Tay up inside that you're refusing to understand him right now. Don't make your guilt tare this family apart Seto. Neither one of us could stand that.'

'I just… feel so powerless right now.'

'I know, that's why I was thinking maybe we should talk to Fray about all this.'

'Fray?' Kaiba felt more than a little confused.

'Mm, he is technically Tay's older brother after all, so he might be willing to use his skills as the God of the Spoken Word to help Tay find his voice again. I know it's a long shot, but…'

'It's not such a long shot,' Kaiba half smiled, 'although I would have to be the one to ask him.'

'Why?'

'Because Fray was always a mamma's boy and since I am the Pure now…'

'Then you go ask him.'

'Now?'

'Why not now? It seems like as good a time as any to me.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In a strange kind of silence, Mai sat in her daughter's room gently brushing her hair in the same manner she had when Jo was a little girl. In the week since the probation period started she'd been spending a lot of time with her daughter, who had reverted back to the sulky, moody state she'd been in before Crovell's return. Mai knew it was because her daughter wanted everyone's acceptance, but she for one was not yet ready to give it to her.

Spending so much time with Jo also allowed Mai to confirm something she'd half suspected before Crovell's return. There was no denying Jo looked better for having her powers back; her skin had a certain kind of radiance and her hair a beautiful kind of shine Mai hadn't seen since her daughter was thirteen. But her face still had the same slightly drawn look to it and her limbs still appeared painfully shallow. Mai had been searching for a way to bring it up with her daughter, but every time the pair of them started talking the conversation dissolved into Jo begging desperately for acceptance.

'Ni…' the hesitant sound of Jo's voice caught Mai off-guard. 'I think… I mean…'

'Ni what?' Mai carefully coaxed her.

'After… after Dad became the First, I went to see Ni.'

'Oh?'

She hadn't been expecting that. For a moment the silence between them returned and during that time her mind had sickly turned over a thousand scenarios as to why her daughter had gone to see Ni. None of them were good.

'I wanted him to help me get acceptance,' Jo eventually breathed out, 'but he refused. He said he had everything from me that he needed. He also… he also…'

'He also what?' Mai couldn't help but swallow hard.

'I think he also took something in exchange for everything he did for me. Or if not took it then, thinks he has some kind of claim to it now.'

'Do you…' she hesitated, before taking a deep breath. 'Do you have any idea what?'

'Either it was my soul,' she began slowly, 'or…' she placed a hand over her stomach.

'You only…' Mai chocked back the slight amount of disgust rising in her throat. 'You only did that with him once. That doesn't mean you're…'

'Oh, I know that I am,' she turned towards her mother, meeting her gaze with a serious expression. 'I know you hate to hear it, but… I am pregnant with my brother's child.'

'Jo, be clear with on this with me on this one; it's barely been a week since you and he… Are you sure?'

'Certain.'

For a few moments Mai couldn't help but take a few steadying deep breaths in. She wasn't totally sure how she was supposed to deal with that information. Sniffing slightly, she placed a hand in front of her mouth and blinked back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

'You're going to need to…' she gulped a tearful breath, 'you're going to need to start eating then.'

'What?'

'You may not care anything about yourself Jo,' Mai turned her daughter's head so she could start brushing her hair again, 'but if there's a baby involved then you can't… I mean, you have more than just yourself to think about now.'

'But…' she could hear the uncertain frown in Jo's voice. 'What did you mean by start eating? I eat.'

'Of course you do,' Mai began to blink more rapidly, wishing she wasn't blowing the chance to have the conversation she'd been waiting for. 'I just mean…'

'I _do_ eat Mum. I'm not… I mean, I… Maybe I wasn't, for a while. But… I mean…'

'I'm sure you do,' she coughed slightly, trying to keep her composure, 'I just…'

'Just what?' Jo's eyes turned towards her, with the same kind of desperation that had been in them for days.

'Just wanted to let you know that it's my turn to chaperone you and your brother today. That's all.'

'Oh,' she instantly looked disappointed. 'I… I'm not completely sure he knows yet.'

'About the baby?'

Mutedly she nodded.

'I'd lay off telling him for a little while then Jo,' Mai tried to give her the most sympathetic smile she could muster, 'he'd just use it as another reason to get you to run away with him.'

'I know,' she lowered her gaze, 'but I have to have this baby Mum. And I have to make you all accept that.'

'Why?'

'Because… because Crovell is not enough and because this baby is…' she trailed off.

'The baby is what?'

'You won't believe me until he's born,' a sad smile appeared to form at whatever thought she was having, before she flicked her gaze up to meet Mai's again. 'Everything would be so much easier for me if Crovell was enough; I really wish he was Mum.'

'Why isn't he?'

'Because Order needs acceptance to exist. And the acceptance of one is not enough.'

* * *

Kisara had somehow made it in and out of the Southern Palace without being noticed. And, as convenient as it would have been to have gone from there to the Northern Palace, she wanted to save the Ashmar place for last. Instead she made her way down to Earth, in order to deliver the message for the Moto. She'd just placed the letter down in the tray and slipped the one that was meant to return with her to heaven into her pocket, when his voice sounded from behind her.

'Can I help you?'

Turning she saw a boy with longish reddish-brown hair and hazily blue eyes watching her. The lad wasn't that much taller than she was and had a slightly off look about him, as though he was suffering from a prolonged but not life threatening illness. He was dressed in an off black tank top, that was at least two sizes too big for him and long blue shorts that were belted at the waist just to keep them up. For a moment she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't just bothered to buy clothes that fit him properly to begin with, but almost instantly told herself off for it. The fact that he was or had not long ago been ill accounted for the ill-fitting outfit and she knew it.

'Hi,' her face filled with a nervous smile, before remembering what Seto Khoral had said about not being seen. 'Oh gee, I knew I wasn't the right person for this.'

'Wasn't the right person for what?'

'To work for Mr Khoral,' she sighed. 'He told me I had to deliver and collect all this mail without being caught. Well I guess I failed that miserably; I knew I should have recommended False to him.'

'Who's False?' The boy continued to eye her up curiously.

'He's like my oldest friend; we've done everything together since we were kids. In fact, we even named ourselves at about the same time. Kisara Kyriacou and False Gleasta.'

'False Gleasta?'

'It's this whole thing to do with his father killing him when he was a week old. Don't ask, I don't get everything False does. But… look I've got to go now. I've still got to…' she nervously held up the letter addressed to Drake Ashmar.

'Sure, go,' a polite smile filled his face, 'and don't worry, I won't tell SK that I saw you; just come back to see me when you can. The name's Lus, by the way. Lus Moto.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He was more than aware of the fact Crovell was watching him; he could feel the boy's eyes burning holes into the back of his skull, but he wasn't looking to turn round and face him yet. The whole situation which had unfolded a week ago had left him feeling uncertain and uncomfortable. As Crovell's Daiosen his feelings towards his charge had always been overwhelmingly strong and unshakably loyal. Even now when the acts in question went so far against his own sense of morality, Duke couldn't help but feel the need to side with Crovell over it. The complete division between his feelings of disgust and his feelings of loyalty were literally tearing him apart.

Sighing heavily, he lifted his head and gazed at an invisible spot ahead of him. Crovell's eyes were still burning a hole in his back and he knew he couldn't ignore him any longer.

'Why am I so sure I'm just going to forgive you and accept you?'

Crovell made a slight noise which sounded like a relieved laugh and slowly Duke turned round to face him.

'You didn't answer my question.'

'I don't need to, do I?' Crovell took half a step towards him. 'You're my Daiosen; you're the only person who's ever really understood me.'

'What about Jo?'

'I don't know,' he shrugged, 'I want her to understand me, but I don't think she wants to let herself. I'm supposed to see her soon, for one of our chaperoned meetings,' for a moment he paused and his gaze locked with Duke's. 'Did you mean what you just said? Do you accept us?'

'I'm not sure yet, not entirely, but…'

'You know…' Crovell took a deep breath and hesitated for a moment. 'You know I really don't care either way if anyone ever accepts us, but Jo… Jo needs for someone… someone to tell her its okay because I'm not enough for her.'

'I… I'm sure that's not true,' he twisted uncomfortably.

'Oh, trust me, it is.'

'Has she told you that?'

He nodded mutely and kept his gaze turned away. Duke could feel his unshakable devotion towards Crovell rise within him. In that single moment he knew what he had to do and he knew the others weren't going to be happy about it. But since the moment he was born Crovell had had a strange kind of power over him and it wasn't something easily ignored.

'I want to be there with you when you meet with Jo today,' Duke sucked in a sharp breath as he prepared himself for what he was about to say, 'I want to tell her that you have my acceptance.'

* * *

Ahna had no idea why her eldest daughter had called them both there, just that the fierce look in her eyes told of something seriously grave. Instantly Ahna shifted uncomfortably and glanced towards Catilin for support. Catilin's eyes were fixed on Hazelnut and something in them suggested she knew exactly why they'd been summoned.

'Shouldn't Drake be here when you want to decide his future for him?' Catilin pouted.

'I need your approval first,' Hazelnut's voice was calm and confident, 'because if I managed to convince you, then you can convince him.'

'What is this all about?' Ahna felt strangely annoyed that she was the only one out of the loop.

'I want to be made Drake's official mate,' Hazelnut's voice remained calm and controlled. 'He can't have heirs with Taylor and I'm sure once he works that out for himself…'

'He's not the first gay Ashmar, Hazel,' Catilin cut her off, 'and yet my line has always managed to survive. I don't see the problem here.'

'Don't you? Because I've been checking you know,' her eyes burnt with a strange kind of passion, 'and all these gay Ashmars your line has had have always had a female official mate to help them continue the line.'

'Not always,' Catilin balled her hands into fists, 'there have been some which found other ways, because there are other ways to be found. You can't deny my son his sexuality and his Calcanto just because you're jealous. Just like you can't go round eavesing in on everyone else's conversations. You're a bad, selfish, manipulative little girl and even if you were the only way for my son to have heirs I still wouldn't let you.'

'Isn't that a little harsh Cat?' Ahna instinctively felt defensive.

'I'm sorry Ahna,' she sighed, 'I mean to hurt you; you know how much I love and respect you. But Hazelnut…'

'Is just a kid Catilin.'

'I know, but…'

'Drake needs to produce heirs for your line,' Hazelnut interrupted. 'It's not exactly going to be easy for him to do that with Taylor; have you even bothered to think about that?'

'There are ways and I know all of them. But that's still years and years away; I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet. And when I am you're the last person I'll come to about it.'

'Because you can't stand the thought of admitting I was right?'

'That's not it.'

'Then what is?'

'You don't know everything Hazelnut,' Catilin shot her a warning look, 'none of you kids really know anything. In fact no one does; our Gods of Love are gay, why doesn't anyone ever remember that.'

'Peri and Seteau never had any children,' Hazelnut shook her head.

'Naivety, thy name is…'

'Catilin,' Ahna cut her off, 'there's no need for this; Hazel just thinks she's being useful.'

'Well she's not. And you should remind your daughter it's not her place to say things like this to the leader of her people.'

'I will,' getting up, Ahna took hold of her daughter's arm.

'I'm not leaving,' Hazelnut pulled away from her, 'not until I make you all see sense. Drake must have me as his mate, I'm the only one who can give him heirs.'

'All you're capable of right now Hazelnut, is giving me a headache,' Catilin pulled a face. 'I don't want you to talk about this anymore.'

'As you wish,' her voice turned sour, 'your majesty.'

* * *

'You do love Taylor, don't you?' Catilin entered his room without knocking and caught him reading his recently received letter.

Instantly his cheeks turned a bright shade of red and he tried to hide his face behind the sheet of paper he was holding.

'It's okay you know,' she took a seat on the edge of his bed, 'you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm happy there's someone out there you can let get close to you,' she hesitantly reached a hand towards her son, then let it drop away. 'I can't even remember what it's like to hold you anymore.'

'I can't…' nervously he bit his lower lip, 'Tay is the only one who can.'

'Why is that? Is it just because you love him or…?'

'I don't know,' Drake shook his head, 'he just seemed to understand me in a way no one else could. You do believe that I love him, right?'

'I'm a Calicaccu,' she puffed her chest out, 'I know you love him and that he loves you and that you're both missing each other an equal amount right now. When did that arrive,' she pointed towards the letter.

'About ten minutes ago. I guess SK was just being slow today.'

'I guess so.'

For a moment she just sat there, silently watching her son. A part of her wished beyond anything he could go back to being the innocent little boy he had been before… She missed him.

'Mum when you said I didn't have to worry about heirs, what did you mean?' Drake broke the silence which had formed.

'Didn't I explain that to you already?' Catilin frowned for a moment.

'No, you didn't. It was one of the first things you said to me after you found out about Tay, but you've never bothered to explain it.'

'Then that's because I'm not ready to yet,' a secretive smile spread across her face, 'but I will be soon. Very soon.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kisara nervously entered SK's office. In the front pocket of her cut off dungarees she had a small pile of letters, which, after a moment of nervously bouncing on her heels, she got out. SK still hadn't looked at her and she was starting to wonder whether or not he even knew she was there. Pressing her lips tightly together for a moment she was about to launch into a random babbling, when SK's eyes rose to meet hers.

'How did it go?'

'Oh um…' she shuffled the letters nervously between her hands, 'well…'

'Did anyone see you?'

'Um…' taking a deep breath, she allowed her own honest nature to take over. 'Oh gee, I hate to tell you this, but I got caught out by this kid called Lus Moto. He said he wouldn't tell you, but… Well, if there's one thing I know how to do it's make a good impression for myself. And if it were to come out later that I'd not told you about it when I should have… Well that wouldn't look too good for me then would it?'

'No, it wouldn't.'

'I'm sorry, I know I've let you down, but I think this just proves that I'm not right for this position. So maybe you could take on False instead; his grades were almost as good as mine and I'm sure he'll make…'

'You're doing fine Kisara,' he cut her off. 'Now I assume all those letters you have there are addressed to Taylor, correct?'

'Um… err…' she quickly shuffled through them. 'Yeah, they all are.'

'Okay, then I want you to give them to him.'

'Um… okay…'

'He was the lad who first brought you to see me,' SK rolled his eyes as his tongue skated lightly across his lips.

'Oh, right,' she gave a nervous laugh.

'And after you've done that I want you to go and see Dayena's people,' he continued quickly, 'ask her for the file SK is after, they'll know what you mean. From her I want you to go to Arrena's lot and ask for the box SK requested, again they'll know what that's about.'

'Yes Mr Khoral,' she nodded, trying to remember if it was the box or the file she was supposed to ask for first.

'After you have both the box and the file, I want you to come back here. Straight back here. You have half an hour.'

'Yes Mr Khoral.'

'Oh and one more thing Kisara,' he licked his lips again, holding her gaze as she did, 'for god sake call me SK, I'm not some fifty year old school master.'

'Okay,' a nervous smile flickered across her face.

'You may go now.'

Taking a deep breath, she turned sharply round and headed out of the room she was in. She then made her way along the white corridors, hoping Taylor would be easily found. Fortunately for her he was lurking nearby and instantly held out his hands for the letters she was holding. She guessed he'd been waiting for them and a genuine smile replaced the nervous one she'd been wearing.

'Here you go,' she handed the letters over.

For a few moments her eyes briefly studied him. He was dressed in a well-fitting pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, with an open short sleeve black shirt over the top of it. He looked surprisingly tidy and well dressed for a boy of his age and his neat chocolate brown hair just seemed to emphasize this point. His brown flicked blue eyes scanned over the handwriting on each of the envelopes, sorting through them until one caught his attention. Excitement seemed to light up in his eyes, as he tore the envelope open.

'I guess you've been waiting for that one in particular, huh?' Kisara laughed lightly, more than aware of the fact she should have started heading for Dayena's offices by now.

He glanced up at her in confusion for a moment, as though he'd forgotten she was there. Then a warm smile filled his face, making his otherwise hard features appear even more roguishly handsome than they already were and, as the warmth of the smile reached his eyes, he nodded.

'I guess you must miss your friends up here, huh? I mean, I'm assuming the whole mail thing is to do with the fact you can't currently be down there and it's not practical for them to come up here and see you.'

His expression subdued slightly and he nodded again.

'You know I get the feeling I'm probably going to be sticking around for a while, so if you like we can hang out. Well at least try to,' she laughed. 'I mean, by the looks of things that SK guy is going to have me hopping around like some skivvy. I really don't see why I've been brought here to do this.'

Taylor shrugged as his face filled with a warm but uncertain look.

'Yeah, well I'm sure I'll find out eventually. I just hope it's before…' she hesitated, suddenly remembering she was on a time limit. 'Oh gee, he said I had half an hour; I've got to shoot.'

Nodding, Taylor held up a hand to her and gave a slight wave. She did the same, before taking off in the direction of Dayena's offices. It had been a few months since she'd last seen the Lady of Death and a part of her was almost excited at the thought she might see her again. But the rest of her lurched slightly in fear; she was pretty certain Dayena would not like the idea of her current situation.

'Look, Dee,' she began rehearsing what she was going to say under her breath, 'I didn't ask for this placement and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get myself unplaced from it.'

She stopped for a moment. She didn't like lying, but what she was planning to say wasn't wholly true. She hadn't exactly been trying very hard to get out of it. And she could have refused point blank when she was first told to go. Okay, so maybe she had been too overwhelmed to begin with to say anything, but the second her head had cleared she should have…

'Oh gee, Dee's going to kill me I know it,' shaking her head, she gave a slight laugh. 'I guess I should be grateful I'm already dead then.'

Taking a deep breath, she started forward again. Within a few moments she arrived outside the old oak doors which lead into Dayena's offices. The brown of the oak looked strangely out of place against the surrounding white, but there was something so homely familiar about it Kisara couldn't help but feel like the five year old girl who'd first stood before these doors ten years ago…

Pushing them open, she stepped into the bustle which lay beyond. The reception offices were always bursting with new arrivals, checking into their afterlife before getting sent off to Giya or wherever it was they were destined to live. There was something so exciting about it all and Kisara had always preferred this area to the library and smaller offices which lay beyond. Fortunately for her Dayena rarely frequented these areas, but unfortunately for her the people who dealt with the files where held up in the back where her chances of encountering the Lady of Death increased tenfold. Swallowing her nerves and without allowing herself a chance to spy on the recently dead, Kisara made her way into the back, praying she could get in and out without being seen.

'Kissy,' the sound of the all too familiar voice made her half jump out of her skin, 'well I am being honoured today.'

Nervously Kisara glanced towards Dayena. The Higher Being was grinning at her with all the inane excitement of a school girl.

'You know I had your mother in here earlier.'

'Really?'

'Yes,' she nodded, pulling Kisara into the kind of hug which had always made her feel so loved as a child, but now made her feel like a huge fraud. 'She was so proud to hear how well you've done for yourself. She's missed you… but then I guess that's always the way.'

Mutedly Kisara nodded as Dayena pulled herself away in order to study her.

'Why are you here Kissy, shouldn't you be celebrating your graduation?'

'About that…' she gave a nervous cough and squirmed, 'I've been recruited.'

'What?' Her gaze instantly became hard. 'I thought you were going to stay on at the TA Academy, like…'

'I was recruited by SK,' she adverted her gaze, 'he wants the file he's requested.'

'Oh I see,' Dayena's expression relaxed slightly, 'at least now I understand why he wants it. But before I give it to you though I want you to promise me one thing,' gently she placed her hand on Kisara's cheeks and met her gaze, 'don't tell anybody.'

'Don't worry,' she promised, 'I won't.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

With a strange level of calm, Mokuba presented himself to Ni. The youngest of the original children of the Mistresses sat thoughtfully on his throne. The look of contemplation on his face made Mokuba wish he had the power of telepathy; being able to read the evil gods mind would have been a huge advantage in this situation.

'You have some nerve in summoning me Ni,' he levelled his voice with just the right amount of aggression, 'this isn't how our relationship works; what hell kind of game do you think you're playing?'

'Are you insinuating that my kingdom is some kind of game?' Ni's voice toned with amusement as he deliberately avoided answering the question. 'Because if you are then I may have to reconsider my tolerance towards you and your wife.'

'What tolerance?'

'Don't you think I've noticed my demons going missing?' He rose to his feet. 'There's virtually no one left in the ice caves now and don't even get me started on the city.'

'So we've been a little hungry over the last few years, it's not like anyone's going to miss a few little demons.'

'I've missed them.'

'Ha,' Mokuba rolled his eyes, 'the only thing you miss Ni is…'

'You don't know the first thing about me,' Ni cut him off, as he somehow managed to slam Mokuba hard against the wall. 'So don't you _ever_ try to suggest you do or I'll…'

'You'll what Ni,' he met and held his gaze, 'try to kill me? Because I'm not afraid to test out a little theory I might have about my Veronsen powers working against you gods you know.'

'You don't have the guts,' Ni pulled himself away from him, 'and even if you do, it doesn't matter, because it won't work.'

'Why not?'

'When the multiverse reset itself I asked it for something and that something was you and your wife,' his gaze locked fiercely with Mokuba's, 'and anything I own can't destroy me, that's just the way things are around here.'

'That goes against our little arrangement Ni,' Mokuba wagged his finger at him. 'And I wouldn't be so sure about us not being able to destroy you; where there's a will there is always a way.'

'Is that why it's taking so long for you to get those brats of yours under control?'

'Spying on us also goes against our agreement,' Mokuba glared at him. 'I'm starting to think I should have just gone to the restless directly; clearly you're incapable of sticking to your promises.'

'Well you have my parents to thank for that; always breaking their promises to me because that idiot of an older brother of mine did something else to make the heavens think he was marvellous.'

'Aw, what's the matter Ni, couldn't stand living in your brother's shadow?'

'Why else would I be the way I am?'

'Oh no,' Mokuba shook his head, 'you're not getting away with that one. You're the way you are because this is how you've chosen to be. It has nothing to do with your _exceptionally wonderful_ big brother. And I should know, I spent a lifetime living in my brother's shadow and I don't blame him for the way I am now.'

'Interesting.'

'Not as interesting as the point of you summoning me here Ni,' he folded his arms, 'so would you care to tell me why you did that again?'

'I want to help you with your little problem.'

'What?' Mokuba frowned at him.

'I want to help you with your children and your lack of ownership of them,' he smirked. 'I figured if I was going to create a Veronsen army, I might as well actually have an army.'

'We are not and will never be _your_ army Ni.'

Swiftly Ni moved so he was stood shoulder to shoulder with Mokuba, he then turned his head slightly so their eyes were locked. For a few moments a tense silence surrounded them, as a cruel smile stretched its way across Ni's face.

'Oh you are my army, whether you want to think of yourselves that way or not. And because you are I can help you get your children back.'

'Really?' Mokuba cocked an eyebrow.

'Oh yes and I've already got all the pieces I need in place in order to be able to do it, just waiting to be set into motion. All I need is your agreement and your children will be yours within the week.'

'Within a week, huh? How do I know I can trust you? I mean, you've already broken the terms of our original agreement.'

'You can't trust me,' he smirked, 'I am the devil after all. But I'm not asking for anything in return for this and you know it's the best chance you've got.'

'Do I now?'

'Yes.'

Silently Mokuba watching him, weighing him up. Then, stepping away, he turned and started making his way out of the room.

'Whatever it takes Ni,' his voice was steady and calm, 'I want my children back, whatever it takes.'

* * *

Joey was just making Arados something to eat when Mai entered the kitchen. Since he'd fully become the First his feelings towards her had become stronger. Unfortunately everything in his head still felt so strange and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get that across to her. He was beginning to worry that it was going to start affecting their relationship, but even that felt impossible for him to say.

'Hey,' Mai flashed him a loving smile, making his heart do sixteen year old boy summersaults, 'Duke said he'd chaperone Crovell and Jo for me.'

'Oh, right,' he felt himself turn casually away from her, trying to hide the fact he was blushing.

It was a weird, he felt as though someone had taken him back to the beginning of his relationship with his wife making everything feel new and strangely naughty.

'You're being weird with me again,' her voice toned strangely.

'What?'

'The last few days you've been acting strangely with me; is there something you're not telling me?'

'No,' he kept his gaze away from her.

'Not even the fact our daughter is pregnant?'

'Huh?' His eyes rose to meet hers. 'How did…?'

'So you did know about that then?'

'Yes,' he squirmed.

'And you were planning to tell me when exactly?'

'I'm sorry, with everything else that was going on I just…'

'Forgot?' It was clear from her tone she wasn't going to believe that.

'No,' he admitted, 'I didn't forget, I just couldn't find the words.'

'Why not?'

'Because…' he hesitated.

How could he find the words to tell his wife fully becoming the First had reduced him to the state of a sixteen year old boy whenever he was around her?

'Arados…' he eventually managed, 'I've been so worried about Arados lately; I felt it was important one of us was there for him. And as you've seemed more concerned with Jo, I thought…'

'You thought what? That you'd just be there for him and completely forget the fact that you have two other children?'

'That's not it.'

'I'm worried about Arados too Joey,' she appeared to blink back tears, 'but…'

'I'm sorry Mai,' moving across to her, he pulled her protectively into his arms, everything in him turning to jelly as he did, 'I should have told you about Jo. But it's been so weird living in my head this last week that I feel… I love you Mai.'

'I love you too,' she curled herself into him, 'and I know this whole situation hasn't been easy for you. But it's not easy for me either, I just wish you'd remember that.'

'I do,' he swallowed hard. 'Do you want to take Arados's dinner to him?'

For a few moments Mai was silent. Pulling away from her slightly, he allowed himself to study her face. The sixteen year old which resided in his body suddenly felt as though he was staring at her for the first time, whilst the rest of him tried desperately to suppress those thoughts.

'What's wrong?' Joey tentatively stroked the hair back from her face.

'I could have… should have talked to both of our children about what was going on in their lives. I knew… I knew Arados was gay and I said nothing to him and I knew… I knew there was something wrong with Jo, but I chose to ignore it. No wonder neither of my children trusted me enough to come to me with their problems.'

'Hey, hey, it's not your fault Mai; they didn't let anyone help them,' gently he leant into kiss her, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he did. 'I know… I know it's hard, but we just have to learn to live with that.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

'Good letter?' Téa smiled brightly at him, as she spotted the strange smirk on her son's face.

'Good delivery girl,' he laughed, lowering the letter he was reading in order to meet his mother's gaze, 'SK's only gone and hired himself a secretary.'

'Is that what Taylor told you,' she indicated towards the letter he was holding.

'No,' he shook his head, 'I saw the girl who delivered this myself and pieced it all together from what she said.'

'Oh really?' Téa couldn't help but laugh.

It had been a long time since she'd seen this kind of life in her son and it felt good.

'Yeah. She seems an odd choice though, a bit of a ditz. And she dresses like she's from a completely different era.'

'So she's dead then?' Téa frowned, feeling a little disappointed at the thought her son was getting so excited over a dead girl.

'Yeah,' he rolled his eyes; clearly knowing what his mother was thinking, 'she's a Vii Sen.'

'How do you know that?'

'She named herself,' he shrugged, 'she told me that much herself, so what else could she be? But just because she's dead doesn't mean she can't be cute you know.'

'I never said otherwise.'

'But, what? You're bothered at the thought I'm not gay like my Ohpayo Cousins?'

'I couldn't care less what your sexuality is,' she pressed her lips together and tilted her head to one side, 'but a dead girl…'

'Mum, I met her once and thought she was cute. That doesn't mean I have some kind of unnatural crush on her. That just means I'm straight and have eyes.'

'Hmm,' she gave him a thoughtful once over.

She had to admit she was concern. From the way Taylor and Arados had dealt with their feelings she knew she'd have to keep a close eye on him, but she also knew he already felt smothered by her thanks to his illness. So she'd just have to make sure she could keep a close eye on his business without him…

'Where's Dad today?' Lus interrupted her train of thoughts.

'Oh… um…' she thought for a moment, 'I don't know.'

'He still not talking to you properly then?'

'No,' she sighed.

'It's okay,' he gave her a weakly reassuring smile, 'he's just trying to get used to being the Face of Friendship, rather than just hosting her. This whole thing is kind of strange for him, you know; going from two separate entities into one singular one so suddenly…'

'I know, I just wish he would talk to me about it. Maybe I could help.'

'Maybe that's exactly why he can't talk to you about it.'

'What do you mean?'

'One of the Face of Friendship's powers is empathy, remember? He's spent a long time learning to control that power properly and now he _is_ the Face of Friendship it's stronger than ever.'

'Oh I see,' she lowered her gaze, 'I guess I can smoother you two in ways I can't even control, huh?'

'It's not your fault Mum.'

'No, but I should have…'

'Mum, there's nothing you should or shouldn't do in this situation. Just give Dad time to get used to things.'

'How much time?'

'He will talk to you when he's ready.'

'And how long will that take?'

'What do I look like Mum? An empath?'

'I…'

'Surprisingly that's one of Ara's powers, not mine.'

'Oh,' Téa couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

For a few moments there was silence between them, then Lus gave a slight nervous cough.

'Mum, look, I'm sure Dad will talk to you soon.'

'I hope so.'

'Oh, he will,' Lus's smile became more genuine again and there was an underlying level of confidence to it Téa instantly seemed to catch. 'You know Dad better than anyone, you know he'll come round when he's ready.'

'You're right,' she nodded, 'I know you're right.'

'Then stop worrying, okay Mum?'

'I will.'

'Hey, is it too late for me to go see Ara?'

'Huh?' Téa blinked at him, confused by the sudden change of conversation.

'Well Ara would have gotten a letter too, I want to know if he's seen our new post-girl.'

'Yeah, sure, you can go see him,' she couldn't help but sigh slightly.

'You'll be okay on your own for a while, won't you Mum?' Lus frowned at her.

'What? Sure, of course I will, it's not like I'm not used to being alone.'

'Are you sure? Because going to see Ara could wait till tomorrow you know.'

'I'm sure,' her voice took on an insisting tone, 'now just go will you, before you make me feel like some pathetic old housewife.'

* * *

'You hungry Ara?' Mai carefully brought the tray into his room.

'You even need to ask?' Slowly he sat up and prepared to take the tray off of her.

'You really are your father's son, you know. No matter what you're going through you never lose your appetite.'

'Thanks,' he rolled his eyes, before picking at one of the bread rolls.

'You could have talked to me, you know,' she lowered her voice, 'I kept waiting for you to.'

'I know,' he lowered his gaze, 'I'm sorry, but I thought… Remember that conversation we had after I… Well I was afraid… Before everything came out I thought…'

'You thought that was the level of conversation you'd get? That I would act like I didn't believe you?' She couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief.

'That you'd try to make me think it wasn't true.'

'I would never have tried to convince you that you weren't…'

'I know that now Mum,' he cut her off, 'but I couldn't… Call it an irrational fear.'

'You seem to be suffering from a lot of those,' she gave him a sad smile, before lightly stroking some of his brown-blond hair. 'You'll get over this, you know. You'll get back out there and everything will be…'

'Nothing will be like before Mum, so don't even try that,' he sighed heavily. 'But I at least hope you're right about being back out there soon; I'm getting pretty bored of looking at these four walls all the time.'

'I bet you are,' Lus's voice suddenly sounded from the corner of the room, 'I'm guessing that means you didn't see our new post-girl then?'

'Post-girl?' Mai frowned at him, as her voice overlapped with Arados's.

'You mean we did actually get letters from Tay today?' Arados added.

'Yeah we did,' Lus nodded, 'do you mind going to check the tray for him Una Mai?'

'Sure,' she smiled, 'I'll be right back.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Despite her slight frame she'd somehow managed to carry the rather large box and file back with her. The second she arrived SK checked the stopwatch he'd started when she'd left. He almost knew what the time was without looking and when he got the confirmation he needed he couldn't help but smile.

'Twenty-seven minutes, thirty-eight seconds; you might be a babbling ditz, but you're as efficient as your resume promised you would be,' briefly his tongue skated its way across his lips.

'They said I was efficient?' Kisara blinked at him in confusion.

'Don't you agree with that?'

'No,' she shook her head, as she placed the box and file down onto the floor next to his overly crowded table, 'no I would definitely say I was efficient; I just never thought any of my teachers ever agreed with me on that one. I mean, I know I was their star pupil and everything, but they either thought I was nothing more than the babbling shy kid in the corner or that I was some kind of daydreamer. But efficient… you know I love the idea they thought I was efficient.'

SK couldn't help but laugh at that as his tongue once again found its way across his lips. It was true that she was no Jay and she most certainly was nothing like he was when he'd first taken Jay's job from him, but she had potential. More than even she realised; he wouldn't have specifically asked for her else.

'Do you know what these are?' He indicated towards the file and box she brought to him.

'No,' she shook her head, 'they're not to do with me though, are they? I mean Dee really worried me when she said she suddenly understood why you'd asked for them. Not that I'm saying I have anything to hide or anything like that, it's just…'

'It's okay, they don't have anything to do with you,' he gave her a reassuring smile, 'they're things that belonged to Jay.'

'To who?'

'Jay Ri…'

'Oh gee, Jay? As in Jay, Jay? _The _Jay. I mean, I know he ascended before I was born, but everyone always talks about him and… well… if you think I'm going to be some kind of replacement or substitute for him then… I mean, it's not that I'm not flattered you want me on the Mistresses' Council; the gods know it's about time people started getting singled out for it again, especially with one hanging out up here right now, but… I'm really, really not cut out for this.'

'You undersell yourself Kisara,' he licked his lips for a third time, 'you would make an excellent first member of the new council, although that is not what I've recruited you for.'

'Then do you mind telling me why I am here?'

'All in good time,' he couldn't help but enjoy how mysterious he was being.

The truth was he hadn't totally sorted out all the details yet. He did know this girl was destined to form part of the new Mistresses' Council one day, but right now he really did need her for another reason. Just like he needed the information he'd requested about Jay. But with every step he took towards understanding what he was becoming he felt as though he was taking twice as many back.

'So…' Kisara shifted her gaze to one side, breaking the awkward silence which had formed, 'what do you want me to do next.'

'What I want is to know a few things about you,' he leant back in the chair he was sitting in as his tongue glanced across his lips.

'Really,' she began bouncing on her heels, 'only there's really not that much to know about me. I was born dead, raised by Dee till I was five, when I joined the TA Academy, and my best friend's name is False. There, that's everything there is to know about me.'

'Really? I'm not so sure about that.'

'What else could there possibly be?' Her face filled with an almost forced kind of innocent look.

'For a start maybe you could tell me why you decided to join the TA Academy. I mean, it's not like it's a mandatory thing for Vii Sen, it's something you choose to do. So I want to know why you chose to.'

'Tradition,' she shrugged, 'my family have always...'

'Your family?'

'I…' she looked caught out for a moment. 'There… there are a lot of still births and infant deaths in my family; those who become Vii Sen… that's what I mean by family.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'What would I gain from lying?' Kisara swallowed hard.

'Would you gain anything from lying?' Licking his lips again, he clasped his hands together and leant in towards her, feeling strangely like the elder of his two cousins as he did.

'Of course not,' she gave a slight laugh and tried to make herself appear casual. 'Look, it's not that unusual for certain families to produce more Vii Sen than others. I mean, historically things like that have always happened. So I'm nothing special, I'm just a statistic.'

'That's a well-rehearsed little speech,' he couldn't help but smirk. 'Who was the first person to teach you it? Dayena? Or another Vii Sen member of your family?'

'You think I'm lying, don't you? But I'm not. I wouldn't gain anything from lying. It's not some rehearsed little speech I just gave you; it's the truth. That's the way things are. I mean, I'm not False; I don't deliberately deceive people. Not that I'm calling False a liar or anything, but he has been known to be more than a little creative with the facts.'

'So I guess he's not the kind of friend you'd tell all your secrets to.'

'Are you kidding me,' her face lit up, 'he's the one person I know I can tell all my secrets to. Even the unimportant little things, like when I thought I had the hugest crush on our gym teacher. That was when I was thirteen and I was such a kid back then. Anyway it turned out I didn't really have a crush on him, but False was really great to me about it. He helped me out a lot and he never breathed so much as half a word of it to anyone. That's how much I know I can trust him.'

'So, do you have a lot of secrets then?' His tongue made another pass across his lips as his eyes closely studied her to see how she would react.

'Um…' she hesitated for a moment.

Taking a deep breath in, she returned to bouncing on her heels. There was a long pause as she carefully appeared to weigh up her answer. For a moment SK half thought she might tell him everything, but then the cheerfully relaxed expression she'd been trying to use returned to her face.

'I'm sure I have no more secrets than any normal girl my age,' she laughed lightly, 'because, Vii Sen or not, I am just a fifteen year old girl. And everyone knows that fifteen year old girls will have their secrets. Plus it's not as if you're telling me everything; I still don't even know why I'm here, apart from to be your errand girl.'

'That's true,' he had to give her points for coming up with something he couldn't argue with, 'then I guess we're even on that score.'

'I guess so; unless you want to fill me in on that one.'

'I'm not ready to do that yet,' he leant back in his chair again. 'Look, it's probably been a pretty long day for you; I've set you up a room next to Taylor's, you can go there and rest now if you like. I'm not going to ask you to do anything else today.'

'So I'm being sent to my room?' Kisara gave him a funny look.

'You don't have to go straight there,' he rolled his eyes, before licking his lips again, 'but I would rather you stuck within this part of Heaven. You know, just in case I change my mind about not needing you to do anything more for me today.'

'Okay…' she half-cocked an eyebrow at him, 'maybe I'll go check in on Taylor then; I told him I would. He seems like a nice kid, but he's a bit quiet though, isn't he?'

'Well…'

'I mean, he's probably just shy or something right? Or, like most people he finds my babbling so intimidating he can't find a way to get a word in edge way. I'm always like that when I meet new people. Especially shy new people, I should apologise to him for it,' she turned and left the room, leaving SK feeling more than a little baffled.

'Well at least I know she's just crazy enough to fit in around here,' he shook his head, as he lifted the box he'd requested off of the floor, 'I just hope she'll be more than worth the headache.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After about an hour of chaperoning Jo and Crovell, Joey had come to take over. Duke half suspected their father hadn't trusted him to keep an eye on them, but Duke wasn't going to let it bother him too much. Arriving back in the Northern Palace, he made his way towards the bedroom he shared with Catilin. He hadn't told her he was going anywhere and the walk back from the Southern Palace had added another fifty minutes onto his time away from her. He was secretly hoping she hadn't noticed his absence, although he wasn't totally sure why.

When he arrived in their room, he instantly spotted her sitting on their bed, with a book the size of a milk crate open in front of her. Her face was furrowed in deep concentration, as she carefully traced her finger down along the page she was reading. Closing the door gently behind him, he placed his back against it and silently watched her.

'Kay Kay missed you at bedtime,' her voice gave away almost no emotion or tone.

'Is it really that late?' Lightly he tapped his fingers against the wood of the door, knowing it would force her gaze up towards him. 'I'll go check in on her in a few then.'

'Where were you?' As predicted her gaze rose to meet his.

'Crovell came to see me.'

'And, of course, you just had to go off with him, did you?' There was something slightly dangerous in the tone of her voice, something which edged towards one of her episodes.

'I'm his Daiosen,' his voice was as weak as his reply, 'I didn't have a choice.'

'You don't want a choice you mean?' Her gaze lowered back towards the book she was reading from. 'You've given them your approval, haven't you?'

He didn't reply, instead he gave a heavy sigh and rested his head back against the door behind him. For a few moments there was silence.

'It's not easy, you know,' her voice broke through the still air around them, 'knowing my husband is in love with a sister loving seventeen year old with a god complex.'

'I'm not in love with him.'

'Aren't you?'

'I'm no more in love with him, then you are with Ahna.'

Silence returned to them for a few moments. Then Duke slowly shuffled his way towards the foot of the bed and leant against one of the four poster styled bed posts.

'You know I'm not in love with him Catilin,' his voice was light and soft. 'You're just upset because I gave them my blessing knowing how dead set against it you were. You think I didn't take your feelings about it on board. But I did.'

'You still placed him above me though, didn't you?'

'It's not like you've never put anyone above me,' he pressed his lips together. 'It's not like in all the years I've known you I've become the person you trust above everyone else. I know you've kept secrets from me Catilin. I know you've denied me things. But I also know you've had your reasons and I've never doubted your feelings for me no matter what you've done.'

'You're not being fair.'

'I know I'm not, but you've got to understand Cat, I do love you. I love you more than I love anyone else in this world. But since the moment he was born Crovell has had some kind of power over me.'

'Are you saying he forced you into giving them your blessing?'

'I don't know,' he lowered his head, 'maybe.'

'It would make sense if he did,' her voice was quiet and almost child-like, 'it wouldn't be so bad then; you wouldn't have betrayed me.'

'I can't tell you how it was one way or the other Catilin. And I'm not going to lie to make you feel better.'

'It's okay,' she sighed, her gaze rising up to meet his, 'I'll just believe what I want to believe. We both know that I will anyway.'

Silently he nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. It wasn't often he got adult level conversation from Catilin for more than a few minutes, but something told him she wasn't about to revert to her normal child-like idiosyncrasies any time soon. So when she pushed the book she was reading towards him and turned it round to face him he knew he was right.

'All of them.'

'What,' he couldn't help but frown.

'Remember you asked me how many gay Ashmars had heirs. Well I can tell you now; it was all of them. I thought it might have been, but I knew you wouldn't believe me unless I could prove it and prove how,' she nodded towards the book, 'now I can; the answers right there.'

'It is?' He stared down at the book, his mild confusion making it impossible for him to really concentrate on what it said.

'Yes it is. But don't you see, it's the answer to a lot more than that too,' there was a level of excitement in her voice which could only mean she'd gotten an unshakable idea into her head, 'because all the head houses are descended from that line.'

'Line?'

'Yes,' she pointed frantically at something on the page he was meant to be looking at, 'don't you see? Anyone that has claim to that line can take advantage of its legacy. Don't you get it? Gay Ashmars have always had heirs. The chain… my line has never been broken because of sexual preference. And this is why. This is the start of it all. Don't you see that?'

'I…'

'Duke look, look.'

Sighing heavily, he put all his mentally energy into reading the pages in front of him. It took him a few moments to complete, but once he had his eyes simply rose gravely up to study her expression. The wideness of her eyes and the jittering fidget to her body, accompanied by the way she'd gone from being mad at him to desperate for him to share in her excitement told him her sanity was about as stable as ever. And that meant she was being serious about this.

'Well?'

'Don't you think our son has been traumatised enough without springing this on him now?' Duke swallowed hard. 'And isn't he a little too young to…'

'Oh I'm not going to tell him about this until he's a little older,' she stared at him as though she'd clearly been thinking about things like that. 'But that doesn't mean I don't want to use this information to help someone else we know. To make sure another line has heirs.'

For a moment he stared at her in confusion. Then a slow wave of realisation rolled over him.

'You want Arados to be your guinea pig?'

'Arados isn't a guinea pig he's a wolf,' she looked confused for a moment, 'and this will benefit him too, I know it.'

'Shouldn't Arados be the one to decide what is and isn't to his own benefit?'

'Of course, that's why I'm going to talk to him about it as soon as I can.'

'Talk to him about it or talk him into it?' Duke studied her for a moment.

'I'm not going to do anything without his permission,' she rolled her eyes, 'that wouldn't be fair. And anyway I know he'll want to.'

'Okay,' he sighed, knowing full well she'd do it with or without his support, 'but I'll be the one talking to Arados about it.'

'Sure,' she grinned at him, 'if that's what you want.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

'We really need to go up there and see him,' Lus watched Arados read through his letter for the fifteen-millionth time, 'clearly _you_ miss him like hell.'

'I have no right to miss him that much,' Arados lowered the letter and sighed, 'he's Drake's boyfriend, not mine.'

'Don't hit me for saying this Ara, but I'm kind of glad you two aren't together.'

Instantly Arados glared at him. Sighing heavily, Lus shifted his gaze away and rested his head on his hand. For a few moments there was silence.

'I thought you said you weren't in love with him,' Arados half grunted, breaking the silence.

'And I'm not,' his gaze drifted out of the window, 'but that doesn't mean I wanted to become a third wheel to the pair of you.'

'We wouldn't have made you a third wheel Lus.'

'Wouldn't you?' His eyes shifted back to meet with Arados's. 'I mean, I'd be the only one of the three of us not batting for the other team. And what exactly were you expecting me to do when you two got all cosy with each other? Avert my gaze and hope some hot chick would appear out of nowhere to take my mind off of it?'

'Hmm…'

'As far as I'm concerned Taylor ending up with Drake is the best thing that could possibly have come out of that situation. And it's not like you're never going to find anyone else Ara.'

'I won't if I'm never able to leave this room without suffering a major coronary,' he folded his arms, before giving another heavy sigh.

There were a few more moments of silence, before Arados's eyes thoughtfully began to study Lus.

'So you really like the girls, huh?'

'What?' Lus frowned at him.

'You said you were the only one of the three of us not batting for the other team; you mean, you're straight.'

'Yeah,' he shrugged, 'I am.'

'What's it like, you know, fancying girls?'

Lus half chocked out a laugh of surprise and for a few moments was unable to do anything but gawk at Arados. Then, giving a slight cough he tried to regain his composure.

'What kind of question is that Ara?'

'I don't know,' he shrugged, 'I'm just curious, I mean, I am probably going to have to marry one.'

'Did your Dad say that?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'my Dad thinks it'll be fine if I meet myself some cute boy and go down the path of science in order to produce an heir for this line. But that just seems like so much hassle. I think I'd rather marry someone I didn't love and found about as sexually attractive as a piece of cold meat.'

'You find cold meat sexually attractive?' Lus couldn't help but smirk at him.

'Oh you're just trying to be difficult now,' Arados glared, 'you know what I mean.'

'Yeah, yeah,' he gave a covert breath. 'So you don't find women attractive at all then? Not even in the slightest?'

Shrugging, Arados just shook his head.

'It's not from lack of trying,' his gaze lowered slightly. 'I mean, I spent a lot of time fighting against all these crushes I was getting on guys, but in the end they kind of won out.'

'How come you never tried talking to me or Tay about it?'

'It's not that I didn't want to,' Arados sighed, 'it was just hard. I mean, you both had so much going on with you, that I didn't want you to get… and besides, I thought you both were the same way anyway so I didn't see the point in us having a conversation where each of us gained nothing.'

'Well I guess you had a point when it came to Tay, but…'

'I know, I get it, I should have at least checked with you before assuming things, right?'

'Right.'

For a few moments there was silence. Then Lus tilted his head in a curious manner and an even more curious smirk spread across his face.

'You know, there would be certain other advantages to us going up there to see him.'

'Oh?' Arados frowned.

'Well, then I'd be able to introduce you to our new post-girl.'

'Don't you mean Taylor will be able to introduce us to her? You've only met her once and for like five seconds at that if I remember what you told me right.'

'Yeah, well Tay's still mute, remember, so…'

'You really like her, don't you?'

'Don't be stupid Ara, I only met her for like five seconds. She's cute and there's something curious about her, but my interest is purely a professional one.'

'Professional how?' Arados cocked an eyebrow at him.

'Well I'd like to know what kind of person SK was getting to deliver mail for him.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Hmm,' Arados narrowed his gaze for a moment, before laughing and shaking his head. 'Just one problem genius, I'm currently agoraphobic; or had you forgotten about that.'

'I could Jump you there without warning.'

'Do that and you'll find yourself eating all your meals out of a tube for the next six months.'

'Fine,' he held up his hands, 'but I can't exactly go up there on my own, that would look suspicious.'

'Then how about you take Taylor's boyfriend with you,' Arados rolled his eyes, 'I'm sure he'll be glad someone's remembered him in all this.'

'You're right,' Lus began nodding slowly, 'I should have thought of that before.'

'Yeah, well…' Arados shrugged, clearly trying to act as though he wasn't bothered one way or another about it.

'I should probably leave it till tomorrow now, either way,' he sighed, his eyes shifting distractedly towards the window. 'I'm kind of worried about my Dad. He's really not taking to this whole _being_ the Face of Friendship thing too well and he's beginning to push Mum away.'

'I don't think my parents have said so much as two words to each other in the entire week since that happened,' Arados gave yet another heavy sigh. 'Dad seems to spend all his time in here with me. And Mum spends all her time with Jo,' his jaw clenched slightly at that.

'She was in here with you earlier.'

'I know,' he glowered up at him, 'that's the first time I've seen her all week.'

'Really?'

Slowly he nodded, before lowering his gaze again.

'For some reason,' his voice was strangely tense, 'she finds the idea of her brother loving daughter easier to cope with than her gay potential rapist son.'

'You don't know that,' Lus shook his head, 'maybe she just feels Jo needs her more right now.'

'But she's my Mum too. And that bitch… And my _sister_ has no right to her,' his face twisted in sickening anger, 'not after what she did. No way.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

He couldn't say she wasn't an enthusiastic young woman when she got going; but the more times she referred to his muteism as shyness, the more he began to wonder how long it would take for her to get a clue. In the half hour they'd spent together he'd pretty much learnt more than he needed to know about what it was like to grow up as a Vii Sen. And what attending the TA Academy was like. And what it meant to be taken on as a full time academic there. And, for about the hundredth time since he first met her, why she'd always been told it was best for her to take that route in life.

Every now and then she was gracious enough to stop and try to encourage him to offer up something about himself. But that would inevitably set her off on another babbling rant about her own life. It was during a long rant about how some guy called False was her only friend and how he was planning to become a Balancer and how she'd been his sparring partner for the last five years, that Taylor managed to grab the pad of paper and pen that he'd been keeping on his makeshift bedside table.

He then wrote, in very clear words SHUT UP KISARA and held it up for her.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' she winced upon reading it, 'I'm not that annoying, am I?'

He crinkled his nose trying to gesture that she was, just a little bit.

'Well then, why don't you tell me about yourself? That is why I came here; to learn about you.'

Placing pen to paper again he wrote I CAN'T.

'Why not?'

BECAUSE I CAN'T.

'Why, are you mute or something?'

'Well I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to catch on,' the sound of his voice made both Kisara and Taylor half jolt out of their skins.

Cautiously Taylor turned towards the man stood behind them. He was about five foot seven, with long, spiky brown hair occasionally woven through with blue and white feathers. His eyes were an almost white blue and were so heavily focused on Taylor he couldn't help but squirm away from them. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind as to who this was and although he'd always known he'd meet him eventually, he had hoped eventually wouldn't be so soon.

'Fray…' Kisara took a few steps back, 'I… I mean…' hastily she motion the Honour to the Fay and lowered her head.

'Well if this is the best the Helper can do, I'm not so sure it's our mother I should be worried about,' Fray gave Kisara a quick once over before refocusing his attention on Taylor. 'Hey kid, I've been waiting a long time to meet you.'

Taylor edged more than a little, but made no attempt at a reply. For all intensive purposes the god stood in front of him was his eldest brother, but the age gap between them was so insurmountable Taylor felt like a flee stood before a lion. What's more his encounter with Ni hadn't been a particularly pleasant one and he wasn't exactly looking to repeat it now.

'There's no need to look so terrified of me little brother,' Fray gave a casual laugh before loosely folding his arms, 'I am might be many things; a genius, a scholar, an artist, but one thing I most definitely am not is someone for you to be afraid of. The opposite in fact; we Fay all have a strong sense of family and since the moment you were born I have wanted to be a good brother to you. I have spent many years watching over you, just waiting for my chance, knowing you wouldn't just push me away like Ni does.'

Feeling an uncertain wave of confidence, Taylor tightened his grip on his pen and wrote DID DAD SEND YOU HERE?

'I will not deny mother came to see me about you,' he tilted his head to one side, 'but I had planned to come and see you myself from the moment you arrived. I was just waiting for the right time to approach you, but after mother approached me I realised there was never going to be a right time.'

Taylor was just about to scribble something else down, when Fray crossed the room towards him and placed his hand at the back of Taylor's head. Taylor then felt a strange buzzing sensation move through his mind and a horrific multi-tonal noise spilt out of his mouth.

'You're missing a few notes, but you still have a voice in there somewhere,' a strange smile flitted across Fray's face as he pulled away, 'this silence of yours is more psychological than it is physical so if you want we can bring your speech back.'

'You mean you can cure his mutism, just like that?' Kisara half gawked at him.

'You make it sound like it will be some kind of quick fix and I'm telling you now young lady it will not be as simple as that,' he refolded his arms. 'If the problem were purely physical perhaps it would work as simply as you're thinking, but you can't just cure a person of their trauma you have to help them through it and hope they find what they've lost in the process.'

With his pen moving at lightning speed Taylor scribbled out WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS FOR ME?

'You suspect me of dishonest intent?' Fray looked a little disappointed. 'Well I guess it is to be expected, after all you don't really know anything about me and I can't expect a brotherly bond to just form out of thin air. But even so…' he sighed, 'I am your older brother, I don't need a reason to be kind to you.'

WHAT IF I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP?

'You're free to reject it if you wish,' he shrugged, 'treating the wounds of your psyche needs you completely on board or else it won't work anyway. So if you do not wish for my help then I will not force it upon you. But I assure you my intentions are genuine. I want us to be good friends and not just estranged brothers; I already have one of those. You allowing me to help you will help forge a bond between us and that would give me more joy than you could ever know.'

'For what it's worth Taylor, I believe him,' Kisara shot a kind of half smile in his direction. 'I mean, I know I don't exactly know him and I'm not the best person at spotting a lie, even when it's really obvious, but… I don't know, there's something about what he's saying which just strikes me as being the truth. You should let him help you?'

AND WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO GET MY VOICE BACK?

'Why wouldn't you?' Kisara blinked at him as though any other thought were completely foreign and crazy. 'Who wouldn't want to be able to speak?'

'Because he might not be ready to have some people hear him yet,' a thoughtful look appeared on Fray's face. 'You know it could take months for your speech to get even close to what you had before, maybe even years; this isn't going to be a quick overnight fix because although the problem here is mostly psychological there is still a physical element to it. And not one I can just click my fingers and fix either. So you may not be ready to let this person hear you yet, but by the time you've reached the stage where you can say what you need to you might well be ready. However as I have said before, I will not force my help upon you. You can either accept it or you can refuse it and I will go with whatever decision you have made.'

IF I ACCEPT WILL YOU KEEP IT BETWEEN US?

'If that is what you wish, although if you wish for no one to know something may have to be done about your young friend's memory,' he indicated towards Kisara.

'Oh gee, well I guess I'll be happy with that,' Kisara pulled a face, 'just so long as I don't forget everything that happened before. I mean, I don't want to repeat everything I told him since he was getting a little sick of my babbling.'

'That can be arranged; it all depends on what my brother says.'

KISARA CAN KEEP HER MEMORY, Taylor took a deep breath in before writing the next bit, AND FRAY I WILL ACCEPT YOUR HELP.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A darkly amused look spread across his face as he watched them line up in front of the Balance Council. After this brief meeting, they'd all be sectioned off to their own personally mentors and taught how people like him were bad and people like them had the sun practically shining out of their asses. This was his favourite and most hated day of the year, because this was the day he had the slightest chance of luring one of his wife's precious adopted children into his camp. Or at least, that's what this day normally meant. This year, however, things were going to play out a little differently.

In amongst the new recruits he spotted the one he wanted. He was the tallest one there, with a framing curtain of half deflated curly blond hair around his face and eyes set with a watchful kind of knowingness. His leather jacket and relatively dark apparel would see him assigned to a mentor within the Shadows. The Shadows were his favourite, because they longed to rebel against the ridiculously austere Council they worked for. And they'd do anything to rebel, even if it meant siding with him. The amused look on his face spread out into a cruel smirk; they wouldn't know it, but they sided with him more often than they thought.

The new recruits were dispersing now. Eager to find out who his new little disciple was going to be mentored with, he began trailing him. Eventually they both arrived in a training room just south of the Shadows home base. The girl who greeted the recruit was tall, with long, neatly curled, chocolate coloured hair. Like the boy, she was also dressed in a leather jacket, but whereas his was worn at a trench coat length, hers was cut in a biker style. She also wore a short white t-shirt, which revealed a purple rose tattoo on her midriff, just above the low waist cut of her tight black jeans.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he saw it, he'd been the one who had given it to her. Not that she knew that of course, but even so… Rolling his whole body backwards, he glamoured his appearance into the one she would recognise him as. He hadn't been lying to Mokuba when he said all the pieces he needed were in place. It was true, they were. It was just that his third playing piece wasn't the one he'd expected, but that was far from a bad thing.

'H H,' he pulled his disguised self out of the shadows, startling the new recruit, 'I thought I'd help you out with mentor duty this term.'

'Sure,' she nodded, then indicated towards the lad she was with, 'this is…'

* * *

It was pretty late in the day by the time Dayena arrived before him. The strange look in her eyes told him instantly she was displeased with him; fortunately for him he knew exactly why.

'Isn't it about the time when the new recruits are assigned to their mentors?' SK casually licked his lips. 'Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your husband to make sure he's not messing with any of them?'

'Oh yes I should,' her voice was tight, 'and I would be if it wasn't for the fact you decided to start playing dangerous games with me.'

'Did I now?'

'Oh don't even try to act like him.'

'Like who?'

'Like Jay,' she half snapped at him. 'I don't care if he is a part of you; you're not him, nor will you ever be.'

'Of course not, I imagine if you were having this conversation with him you'd be a lot more relaxed about it.'

'You know why I'm here then?'

'Jay left me a lot of interesting reading Dayena,' he ran his tongue over his lips again, 'you shouldn't have told him so much whilst he was around.'

'Jay was my friend.'

'Like Tracker was you mean?'

'All six of the Trackers were Vii Sen and I get on with all my charges; you should know that.'

'I do, but from what I've ready you got on with one of them a whole lot better than the others.'

'I suppose Jay bothered to include why it happened?'

'Of course; he wouldn't leave out something as important as that.'

'You're trying your hardest to be like him, aren't you?' Dayena sighed, before half sitting herself down on the edge of his desk, picked up the file which had belonged to Jay and thumbed her way through it. 'She doesn't know that you know, does she?'

'If she does, she's not saying.'

'You know you can't talk to her about it, right?'

'I didn't bring her here to cause trouble Dayena.'

'Then why did you bring her here?'

Leaning back in his chair, he couldn't help but smirk as his eyes closely examined Dayena. He knew not telling her his reasoning was driving her crazy, he could sense that from the moment the silence had fallen between them. It was a strange thing for him to find himself enjoying, but he knew this was the kind of situation he would have to get used to soon enough.

'Well?' Dayena eventually pressed. 'Are you going to tell me why you chose her, out of everyone?'

'She was the top of her class.'

'So?'

'So obviously her intelligence impressed me.'

'There's more to it than that SK and you know it.'

Laughing slightly, he allowed his tongue to skate across his lips, before leaning towards her again.

'I can't say her genealogy doesn't interest me. I mean, that was my field of expertise whilst I was alive, wasn't it?'

'You're not being clever SK.'

'I'm not trying to be clever; I'm trying to be Jay.'

'Why?'

'What can I say, I'm about to embark on something no one in the history of the universe has been crazy enough to try before and there's only one person I want to do it in the name of.'

'Jay?' Dayena frowned at him curiously.

'Yeah,' he nodded, unable to hide his pride at the thought of it.

'But you have a chance to…'

'I have a chance to what?' SK interrupted her. 'Only I know what this really means, all the rest of you can do is guess wildly. So if I want to do this is Jay's name, then I should be allowed to. It's not like I'm ever going to get the rest of him back again anyway.'

'That's true,' she frowned, 'but I still don't understand your fascination with him.'

'You think it's a fascination?'

'You're not in love with him, are you?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I'm not in love with him, but I am in love with the idea of him.'

'The idea of him?'

'His energy. His life. Everything he was, even the trouble that he was,' a sad smile suddenly filled his face. 'He was my best friend. I don't know how, but he was and, as insane as it sounds, he still is. That's why I have to do this for him.'

'You barely knew him and he was your best friend,' for a moment she looked almost confused, then a strange kind of light crossed her face. 'I guess he was like that.'

'You couldn't meet him and not be enthralled by him,' SK clasped his hands together, 'Jay was the kind of person who…'

'I understand,' she cut him off. 'But if you hurt her, even in his name, I'll never forgive you for it. Understand?'

'Of course Dayena, I understand perfectly.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As long as the day had felt at the time, they found themselves in bed again almost too soon. Gently he stroked Tristan's long fringe back from his face; his lover may not have been totally sure about his new Win style haircut, but Kaiba found himself drawn to the softness of it. It was bizarrely comforting and last thing at night the feel of it was the only thing soothing enough to put him to sleep.

'What you thinking about?' Tristan voice was gentle and soft.

'About how we've wasted another day.'

'It's hardly been wasted Seto.'

'Hasn't it? We don't have the kids back yet, now do we?'

'Just because we haven't gotten them back yet does not mean the day's been wasted. We're trying to get them back in a way that doesn't harm your brother or his wife, remember?'

For a few moments Kaiba was silent. His hand continued to stroke soothingly through Tristan's hair, as he tried to push down more than a few of the unspeakable thoughts running through his mind.

'You do want to get them back without having to hurt Mokuba or Serenity, don't you?' Tristan mutedly broke the silence.

'I'm not sure I know the answer to that anymore,' he sighed, 'I don't think he'd think twice about hurting me if things were reversed.'

'Seto…'

'I mean it Tristan. Whoever it was that's kidnap CiCi and Damon was _not_ my brother. My brother would never have forced me to make a choice like that.'

'But I know you Seto,' Tristan sat himself up slightly, in order to lean over him, 'you could never hurt your brother, no matter how he turned out or what he did. It's not in you to hurt him.'

'Maybe it's not in the Seto Kaiba I was just over a week ago. But I _am_ the Pure now; I don't feel the same way about things I did before.'

'Do things include me too?'

'No,' he shook his head, before pulling himself up to kiss him, 'unless you mean the fact that I love you so much more now.'

'But it has changed the way you feel about your brother?'

'And the kids…'

'Don't you want them back?' Tristan sounded almost confused.

'Of course I want them back,' he shifted his gaze away, 'but what I was feeling for them before… just like my feelings for you… it's only gotten stronger.'

'What were you feeling for them before?'

'That they're our kids Tristan,' his eyes rose to lock with his lovers. 'We've raised them. We've cared for them. We've loved them. We should be their parents. They're _my_ babies.'

Almost as soon as he said the word, he choked with embarrassment and shifted his gaze away. He hadn't meant for it to come out sounding like that.

'Your babies?' Kaiba could hear the amusement in his lovers tone. 'Not exactly how I ever thought you'd put it.'

'It was the first word that came to mind,' he gave a callous shrug and tried to make it sound like nothing, 'I guess I was getting a little carried away.'

'I'm sure,' Tristan gently kissed his forehead, 'and is Taylor your baby too?'

Kaiba knew Tristan was just teasing him, but there was something about what he'd just said which sent shockwaves of realisation reeling through him. Choking on his own sense of internal horror, he stared at his lover unable to utter a word.

'Seto?' Tristan frowned at him in confusion, as he carefully studied Kaiba's frozen expression. 'He is, isn't he? He is your baby…'

'No,' he shook his head, 'no I don't think like that. He's my son. My child. My…'

'Little boy?'

'Why are you trying to make me out to be his…?' Kaiba bit back the word before it left his mouth.

'I've never in his life made you out to be…' Tristan shook his head, 'I've never wanted to. That's why I made you his Dad, remember?'

'Then why am I…'

'I don't know. But I think it probably has as much to do with Tay's muteness as you becoming the Pure.'

'What do you mean?'

Even through the blur of his vision he could see Tristan's face twisted into an oddly thoughtful expression. For some reason the expression pained Kaiba and he found himself trying to smooth out the creases it created.

'It doesn't matter,' Tristan eventually shook his head.

'I…'

'What is it Seto, what's wrong?'

'I… I mean… We wasted another day.'

'I know Seto,' Tristan rested his head back against Kaiba's chest, 'but there's always tomorrow.'

* * *

'Nice to see you're punctual as well as efficient Kisara,' SK glanced up at her as she walked into his office the next morning.

'Taylor's a mute.'

'Did you work that one out all by yourself,' he couldn't help but smirk, as his tongue skated across his lips.

'No,' she laughed, 'Fff…. he… err… he pointed it out to me actually. False always said my babbling would get me into trouble one of these days, I guess he was nearly right.'

For a few moments SK couldn't help but give her an amused once over. She was certainly shaping up to be the ditz she'd promised to be.

'I'm keeping things pretty simple this morning. Just need you to run a few errands for me.'

'Like delivering the mail?' She shot him a hopeful look.

'That'll be later,' he shook his head, 'Taylor has to write it before there's anything to deliver. Seto and Tristan haven't sent anything downwards yet, although a few things have come up for them.'

'I see,' she blinked at him.

'Taylor's parents,' he rolled his eyes.

'Oh gee you mean the Pure and Win.'

'If you want to see it that way, then yeah.'

'And the messages up for them would be from…?'

'Joey and Yugi or, if you prefer, the First and the Face of Friendship.'

'Oh, right,' she gave a nervous laugh, 'so what time do you want me back to play post-girl?'

'I haven't even told you what I want you to do until then yet,' he frowned at her.

'Sorry Mr… err… SK,' she blushed, 'so what is it you want me to do?'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

'No new recruit hanging around H H?' The sound of his voice made her half jump out of her skin.

Turning towards him she couldn't help but give him the once over. He was tall, elegantly sleek, with straight, shoulder length dark blond hair, which he kept constantly tied up in a messy ponytail. She'd first met him after her own initiation into the Shadows six years ago and, despite getting on with him better than anyone else in Eva Shadows's rebellious crew, she still considered him the mysterious biker in the corner. The enigma she wanted to crack.

'I think you must have scared him off last night Nichee,' she played it cool, 'I think he's used to having the most dramatic death story.'

'Well considering up till now he's surrounded himself with Vii Sen, I'm not surprised,' Nichee shrugged, 'but now he's playing with the big boys and Nethher Herin don't all die pretty.'

'I don't know about that,' her eyes gave him a quick once over, 'but I think we should track him down. It would not look good for me to lose the first recruit I've ever been given to train on the first day.'

'You said we,' he smirked, 'what makes you think I want to help you track down the little renegade?'

'You can't become a renegade on the first day Nichee, you more than anyone should know that. I mean, you've been a Balancer for longer than Eva Shadows.'

'I know, yet she was promoted to Tracker before me,' a strange little smirk filled his face, 'I guess I should probably do a little more work and a little less play. Try and be a little more like you, huh H H?'

'Are you trying to suggest that I'm a Council good girl?'

'I don't know, are you?'

For a few moments she stared at him, whilst he met her gaze with a challenging kind of mischief.

'I guess I don't have to look for him right now,' she allowed herself to be lured, 'I mean, that's what the Council would expect and I wouldn't want to be seen doing that, now would I?'

'Adda girl.'

'So Nichee, what do you want to do instead?'

'Well, there _is_ something I want to check up on.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, it involves something that might interest you.'

'And that would be.'

'A couple of kids. Good kids. There's this plot going down to kidnap them from their parents. It… it's kind of a Balance matter and you know I don't normally go for the assignments the powers that be give me, but this one…'

'You have a soft spot for children?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'but I know you do, so I thought…'

'Are you flirting with me Nichee?'

'Please, since when do I do anything as conformist as flirting?'

'I…'

'Look, truth be told I did just want to offload this case onto the nearest pigeon going. But then I realised it would be a good opportunity for me to spend time with my favourite rebel.'

'And, of course, you couldn't pass up an opportunity like that.'

'So what do you say,' there was an odd twinkle in his eyes as he spoke, which made her melt almost uncontrollably.

'I'd say count me in,' she bit her lip in a flirtatious manner, as she tried to keep her cool. 'So what are the names of these kids?'

'CiCi and Damon.'

'Twins?'

'What is your obsession with twins?' Nichee shot her a strangely knowing look.

'I was supposed to be the other half of a set, remember? She lived and I was lucky enough to get this,' she indicated towards her surroundings, 'the Vii Sen dream,' she paused for a moment, lowering her arms and feeling inexplicably vulnerable. 'I like the thought of twins, because I miss my own.'

'Well then I'm sorry to disappoint you H H, but they're not twins.'

'Brother and sister?'

'She's eight and he's five.'

'So they really are kids then,' she tilted her head thoughtfully. 'Where are they?'

'What do you mean, where are they?'

'I mean, if this is a matter for the Balance Council to deal with…'

'They're somewhere safe,' he cut her off, 'that's all you need to know for now. Anyway, it's our job to stop the kidnappers.'

'So what's so special about them? I mean, why are the kids under threat like this?'

'For the only reason anyone under threat needs the help of the Council.'

'They're powerful,' she nodded slowly to herself.

'Exactly,' Nichee suddenly placed an arm around her shoulders. 'So Miss Holly, the only thing I have left to ask you, is where do you want to start?'

* * *

Joey was just on his way to Arados's room, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around he was half surprised to find Duke stood behind him.

'Did someone Jump you here?' He frowned curiously.

'No,' Duke shook his head, 'I walked.'

'Why?'

'Because I didn't want Cat to bring me.'

'Why not?'

For a few moments Duke was painfully silent. Then he let out a strangely exasperated noise and met Joey's gaze with a kind of strained hurt.

'I don't know how else to put this, but… Cat kind of wants to use Arados as a guinea pig.'

'A guinea pig for what?'

Again Duke became painfully awkward. Something in his attitude caught itself in Joey and his mind circled weirdly.

'Are you alright?' Now it was Duke's turn to frown.

'What?'

'You're looking a little pale.'

'I'm just feeling kind of… not myself.'

The last two words seemed to come out of him of their own accord. He could feel there was something a little strange about them, but he wasn't totally sure what.

'Joey?' Duke's frown deepened.

'Why are you looking at me like that Duke, is there something wrong?'

'I don't know… can you hear yourself right now?'

'Hear myself?'

'You sound like…'

'Sound like what?'

'You sound like…' suddenly Duke's expression became pensive, 'a kid. But not a kid I recognise. At least not…'

'The Boy?' Joey gasped to himself, suddenly hearing how he was speaking. 'But the First expelled all the voices, why has one of the Nameless returned?'

'I… I don't know,' Duke back away from him. 'But maybe it was because… because you _are _the First now. Maybe they don't…'

'No, no, no,' he pressed his hands to the side of his head, trying to force the voice out of him, 'they all died. They all died when she took refuge in me. They shouldn't be around anymore. They shouldn't be around and I don't want them. I don't want her madness. No, no, no, no, no.'

It was strange, but even as he was speaking he felt as though he were fighting a losing battle. Something powerful overcame him and, after a prolonged moment, everything became dark.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

She didn't know if it was because she found SK's so called errands pointlessly boring or the fact she knew she could do most of them within the space of about ten minutes, but she somehow managed to find herself in the middle of Giya performing a mixture of Ti Chi and air fighting. It was her own brand of martial arts, which elegantly combined her powers with a form of hand to hand combat. Or at least that was the idea. As a bona fide academic she tried her best to be a pacifist, but there had always been something so inviting about the idea of combat.

She'd first learned just how much of a knack she had for it when False had asked her to be his sparring partner shortly after they turned eleven and he decided he wanted a job with the Balance Council. She'd refused to begin with, for fear of what she might discover about herself, but he had been so… persuasive, especially after he found out…

Suddenly she sensed the presence of someone nearby. That was another thing her sparring with False had taught her about; always being on guard enough to sense danger long before it hit. Keeping up her graceful movements, she kept a track of the stranger in the shadows as they wound themselves closer and closer to her. When the time was right she'd make her move, but for now she'd just let them think they were approaching her unnoticed.

She heard the buzzing almost as soon as it started, pinpointing its location exactly, she made a swift turn towards it, reaching both her hands out towards her attacker and dissipating their attack. For a few long moments there was silence. Then a loud clapping began and a tall lad, with deflated curls, a fake leather trench coat and a red dragon print black shirt came out of hiding.

'As sleek as always I see Kissy,' his voice was filled with overly amused tones, 'if I didn't know any better, I'd definitely say you didn't know how to use that power of yours.'

'Isn't that what we've been aiming for,' she placed the tips of the fingers of her right hand to her chest, then flicking her hand towards him, 'to make it seem like I've just suddenly stumbled upon them?'

'Of course,' he tilted his head to one side, 'but we also thought you were going to be locked away in a library for about a million years,' coming towards her, he slowly made his way round her, before smirking. 'Met any of them yet?'

'Any of who?' Kisara frowned.

'The First, the Pure, the Face of Friendship.'

'Oh,' she shook her head, 'no, but I've met two of the Pure's son.'

'Which ones?'

'The youngest, Taylor and the oldest one Fray.'

'So you've met the mortal immortal then?'

'Yeah,' she nodded. 'You know he's a mute currently, but I was babbling so much when I met him that it took me ages to work that out.'

'Why am I not surprised?'

'Because you never are False,' she laughed.

'So, met anyone else exciting?'

'No,' she shook her head, not knowing why she was holding back the fact she'd also met Lus, 'unless you count SK of course. But what about you, how was your first day?'

'I learnt I don't like Nethher Herin,' he shrugged and half turned away. 'Especially not arrogant ones who think it's cool to go by a name like _Nichee_.'

'Your mentor?'

'More like my mentor's boyfriend. Or at least the guy I think she'd like to be her boyfriend.'

'What's your mentor like?'

'She's actually pretty cool. What's SK like?'

'Odd,' she bit her lip thoughtfully, 'and a bit nervous, in a kind of creepy way. He licks his lips a lot.'

'Maybe you make him think about something,' False smirked, 'although, I honestly can't see why that would be.'

'Gross. He must be at least old enough to be my father. Or would be if he wasn't dead.'

'Hey, maybe that makes you all the more attractive to him.'

For a few moments False tried to pull a straight face, but Kisara knew he was putting it on because of the way the corners of his mouth were desperately trying to twitch into one of his oh so amused smiles.

'You don't honestly think he's thinking of that, do you?' Kisara narrowed her gaze onto him.

'Remind me, what library did you crawl out of again,' he placed an arm round her shoulder and leaning on her slightly. 'Of course I'm joking. Everyone from here to Gain knows that Seto Khoral has a compulsive lip licking habit.'

'How?'

'How what?'

'How does everyone know that?' Kisara shrugged his arm off of her shoulder and turned round to face him. 'I mean, did they post some kind of bulletin about it or something?'

'No,' he gave her one of his infamous baffled looks, 'Mistresses' Helpers have always had reputations. That just happens to be part of his.'

'How do you know so much?'

'The same way that everyone but you knows so much,' he rolled his eyes, 'I pay attention to more than just the basics we're taught in class.'

She gave a heavy sigh, before glancing down at the pink strapped watch she was wearing.

'Oh gee, I've got less the half an hour to get all of SK's errands done now.'

'Want a little help?'

'Yes…' she started, before sighing again and shaking her head, 'but no, I shouldn't. I mean, as much as I don't feel like I should have taken this job, I still want to prove that I can do it.'

'Why?'

'I don't know,' she tilted her head thoughtfully, 'there something about it that, despite everything, feels kind of… right.'

'Does Dee know?'

'Yeah, she found out last night, when SK sent me to her as part of my second task.'

'What did she have to say?'

'I could tell she wasn't happy. But aside from reminding me not to divulge my family secret, she didn't really have much to say. I expected her to demand that I quit.'

'I wonder why she didn't.'

'I don't know,' Kisara pressed her lips together, 'I guess she knew she couldn't bubble wrap me forever. And it's not like she's ever stopped anyone else from doing anything.'

'But everyone else wasn't you Kissy,' False's face filled with a gravely serious look, 'for a start they've all had enough social skills not to…'

'I would never blurt it out in the middle of a babbling rant False,' she cut him off.

'That's not what I'm saying,' he gently took hold of her shoulders. 'I know you well enough to know you wouldn't blurt it out, but you would babble round the point.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'That means you could slip up without actually saying anything directly.'

For a few moments Kisara weighed up what he'd just told her. Then, backing away from him, she checked her watch again.

'I have to go now,' her voice was mute, 'I'll talk to you later False,' she turned to leave.

'Wait,' the sound of his voice made her stop mid Jump.

'What is it?'

'I…'

'You what,' she glanced back towards him.

'I don't think you'll give yourself away Kissy,' he threw her a weak smile.

'Thank you,' she smiled back, 'that means a lot to me.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

For a few moments Mai just stood there, staring at Duke with a look of complete and utter disbelief strewn across her face. She then gave a strange sounding cough and lowered her gaze for a moment, before flicked it up to meet his again.

'What?'

'You kind of have to come with me to believe it,' he winced. 'You too Jo,' he turned his gaze briefly towards Mai's daughter.

'And you're going to want me around, of course?' Crovell's voice sounded from behind him.

Turning round he saw the lad leaning casually against the doorframe, with a look of pure amusement on his face.

'Crovell,' Mai's voice was laced with warning tones, 'you know you're not supposed to be anywhere near Jo's room.'

'You would have brought her to mine looking for me.'

'That's not the point…'

'Oh please Mai,' he cut her off, 'you need me and you know it. So save the speech for after and help me help my father now.'

'Fine,' Mai made a slightly impatient noise. 'Where did you leave him Duke?'

Giving a heavy sigh, Duke turned and led the way towards where he'd left Joey. As he approached the door to the small room he half wanted to turn and run away. Even after everything he'd been through the situation bordered on being too much for him to deal with. Somehow he managed to take a deep breath in and lead the others into the room. Stood anxiously at the bay window, staring out into the garden beyond was a boy of about sixteen. But a young sixteen year old; one who lacked the confidence or insight Joey had had at that age. He was also a completely different creature to look at; surprisingly young in the face, with large blue-grey eyes and an off kind of sandy blond hair which was cut neatly short. He was dressed in a pair of black school trousers, a white shirt, a black and yellow stripped school tie and a black blazer.

Duke might not have been able to remember much about his encounter with the Boy, but he was certain Joey wasn't currently him. And, for that reason alone, he was almost certain whoever it was stood before them now wasn't going to hurt them.

'Hello,' the lad gave them all a polite little nod, 'I'm sure this must be very confusing for you. I must admit it's a little confusing for me too.'

'Who are you?' Mai asked him calmly.

Instantly the lad's cheeks flamed a deep red and for a moment he appeared to be too baffled too speak. He then gave a nervous cough and lowered his gaze to the ground.

'I believe my name is the Teen,' he somehow managed to out, his voice breaking midsentence, 'and I… I am a new member of the Nameless. The… um… the first Nameless created by the new First. The first Nameless for a long while, new or otherwise.'

'Joey made you?'

The Teen's cheeks reddened further and again he appeared temporarily too embarrassed to get any words out. For a few moments Duke studied his reaction with a strange kind of wonder.

'Did my Dad make you?' Crovell repeated Mai's question when no answer was forth coming.

Instantly the redness left the Teen's cheeks and his gaze calmly rose to meet Crovell's.

'Not intentionally,' the Teen shook his head, his speaking voice perfectly level now, 'but it is one of his specialists' powers. Just like the Pure has the Flip, he has the ability to create and assume identities.'

'How could he unintentionally create you?' Mai stared at him in confusion. 'He's been the First for eighteen years now and…'

'Mai stop,' Duke cut her off, as the Teen again began to squirm in embarrassment, 'I think he's shy of you.'

'What?'

'Look at him. Every time you speak his face turns so red I wouldn't be surprised if it could be seen a million miles away.'

'He's right,' Crovell half glanced in her direction.

'Of course he's right,' Jo spoke for the first time, 'the Teen represents all of Dad's insecurities since he actually became the First.'

'His what?' Mai shot her daughter a strange look.

'Things have changed for him, Kaiba and Yugi or had you forgotten that?'

'No, but…'

'They're all a little insecure about their own identities right now and this is Dad's way of expressing it.'

'But why now?' Mai shook her head almost in disbelief. 'It's been a week since…'

'Exactly.'

'But…'

'I'm sorry Mum,' Jo sighed, 'but you're just going to have to get used to this for a while. The real Dad'll come back soon I'm sure. But until then,' she indicated towards the Teen, 'we're just going to have to live with that.'

* * *

Silently Téa sat on the edge of her bed and waited. With everything that had been going on recently she hadn't realised anything was amiss until she'd woken up that morning feeling more than a little queasy. Ever since Lus had been born, Téa had done everything possible to stop herself from becoming pregnant again. She'd never gotten over her guilt of considering aborting Lus. It had always made her feel like a bad mother and she'd been determined that no other child should have to suffer her as a parent.

But with all her worrying about Lus's declining health in recent months she'd become pretty negligent about precautions; but even so it was pretty hard for her to quite believe she was sitting on her bed waiting for the results of a pregnancy test. Especially not when she had no idea where her husband currently was and her sixteen year old son was in the next room…

'Come on, come on,' her voice was low and impatient, 'come on…'

She couldn't say she knew what result she was hoping for exactly; she just needed to know one way or another so she could worry about the finer details after. Anxiously she checked her watch. It was almost crunch time. Holding her breath slightly she stared down at the test.

'Positive,' she breathed, for a moment too overwhelmed to really understand what that meant.

Then there was a strange kind of fluttering in her heart and a smile pulled its way across her face.

'Positive,' she repeated, placing a hand protectively over her stomach, 'I'm pregnant.'

* * *

'Hey Drake, want to go see Tay?' Lus grinned at him.

His mother had been so distracted that morning Lus hadn't bothered to tell her he was going anywhere. As far as he was concerned he'd be back home before she'd notice he was gone. And there was something about sneaking out like this which reminded him of how he'd been as a kid. Okay, so maybe his illness hadn't disappeared, but it had been months since he'd had this much energy.

'Do you even need to ask?' Drake stared at him as though the answer were obvious.

'That's what I thought you'd say,' he grinned. 'Come on then.'

'What?'

'We're going up to see him.'

'Now?' Drake's eyes sparkled with excitement.

'Of course now,' Lus grinned, 'I wouldn't be here else, now would I?'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Arados gave a heavy sigh and continued to stare up at the ceiling. He was getting more than a little sick of his bedroom now, but every time he thought about leaving it his stomach just knotted sickly. His brother might have turned down whatever it was he amped up to make him agoraphobic in the first place, but that didn't take away the damage it had done. No, not it, he. The damage Arados had done. The revelation to himself that he could behave in a terrifyingly monstrous way almost against his own control. Squeezing his eyes shut in frustration, he tried to block out all the thoughts that were rising within him. He was terrified if he left the room he would hurt other people and that's what it came down to now. He didn't fear the wideness of the space or the uncertain unknown, he feared himself and that just made it all the worse.

'Are you okay?' The sound of Catilin's voice forced his eyes open.

Sitting up he stared across to where she was standing. She had Kasey in her arms and a strange looking paintbrush sticking out of one of her pockets.

'Hiya Ara,' Kasey wriggled out of her mother's arms.

'Hey,' Arados shot her a small smile, feeling more than a little confused, 'what are you doing here?'

'Mummy wanted to come see you, but couldn't find anyone to look after me,' the little girl grinned at him.

'Oh?'

'I hope you don't mind us dropping in like this,' Catilin moved towards the foot of his bed, 'it's just that I need your help with something.'

'With what?'

'Would you hold out your right arm for me?'

'Why?' Arados stared at her.

'Why what?' Catilin blinked innocently at him.

'Why do you want me to hold my right arm out for you?'

'If I told you that it would spoil the surprise,' she giggled, 'but I guess that does mean I beat Duke here.'

'What?'

'Please hold out your right arm for me.'

'Not until you explain why you want me to.'

'But I told you, that would ruin the surprise.'

Pressing his lips together he found himself studying the Silkoneon queen carefully. He knew as well as anybody she didn't exactly see the world in the same way everyone else did. For Lilac's sake he'd always been glad they'd known she was an active Calicaccu from the off and had been able to keep her sanity intact so far, so compared to Catilin she was pretty much normal. But that just made Catilin's behaviour all the more eccentric in comparison and because the adults were always so understanding of her behaviour Arados couldn't help but wonder if she even knew what right and wrong meant, let alone understood the difference between them.

'I'm not doing anything for you Catilin,' his words came out slow and carefully, 'not until you explain to me why you're here.'

'And I told you that would ruin the surprise.'

'I don't like surprises, so just tell me.'

This made her hesitate for a few moments, before shuffling up the bed towards him and taking hold if his arm.

'CATILIN!' Arados resisted the temptation to push her off, knowing it would send her flying halfway across the room.

'Arados please, I'm not trying to hurt you, this is for your own good,' her voice somehow managed to be both calm and child-like in the same breath. 'Now stop being so stubborn and give me your arm.'

'No,' he pulled it tightly back against his chest, with the certainty there was no way anyone would be strong enough to pull it away from him, 'I'm not doing anything for you until you explain to me what it is you're doing.'

'Solving all your problems.'

'What?'

'Give me your arm, you'll see.'

'Catilin you're not acting right.'

'Of course I'm acting right,' she looked almost hurt, 'how could I possibly be acting wrong?'

'Very, very easily.'

'You think I wanna do something bad to hurt you, don't you?'

'No…' he hesitated, 'no I don't think you're trying to hurt me. But I do think you've lost your mind, because anyone with even a lick of sanity wouldn't be trying to force someone one million times stronger than they were to give them their arm.'

'You wouldn't hurt me in front of Kasey though, would you,' her lower lip quivered slightly as she indicated towards her daughter.

Kasey was playing contently in the corner of Arados's room, clearly not fully aware of what was going on right next to her.

'You're right, I wouldn't,' Arados pressed his lips together, 'but that doesn't mean I'll just do what you're asking me to. Not unless you explain why, or what for that matter, you're doing.'

'I told you; I'm trying to help you. To solve all of your problems. Don't you see?'

'No, I'm not sure I do. Because I don't know how you think you're going to achieve it.'

'Give me your right arm and I'll show you.'

'Catilin…'

'Please Ara,' her eyes became wide and pleading.

'Fine,' he jerked his right arm out towards her.

'Thank you,' she laughed as she took hold of his wrist with her left hand.

Arados then watched as she pulled the strange looking paintbrush out of her pocket. For a few moments she ran its bristles across his palm; that tickled slightly and almost made Arados squirm away from her. Glancing up to meet his gaze, she tapped the bristles against his palm three times, before taking the pointy end and pressing it hard into his arm just inside of his elbow. Almost as soon as she had she dragged it down towards his wrist, making Arados wince more than slightly. It didn't hurt exactly, but it definitely felt uncomfortable.

'There,' she nodded at him, letting go of his wrist and standing up, 'I'll be back in a day or two to see if it's worked.'

'To see if what's worked?' Arados shot her a strange look. 'Catilin I need to know what the hell you've just done to me.'

'You'll find out soon enough.'

'How soon?'

'Patience,' she moved across the room to her daughter and swept the little girl back up into her arms, 'I have to go now. If Duke comes don't tell him I was here.'

'Cat…' before he could even finish her name she'd vanished. 'Great,' he sighed, before staring down at the red line running along the underside of his arm, 'perform some freaky voodoo on me and run; very mature Catilin.'

Flopping himself back down onto his bed, he resumed staring miserably up at his ceiling. For a few minutes there was nothing, then the red mark on his right arm began to itch terribly.

'Stupid paintbrush,' he sighed as he tried rubbing the itch away, 'it probably gave me a splinter.'

He continued rubbing and lightly scratching his arm for almost five minutes, before getting up and going into his small ensuite bathroom. Once there he stuck his arm under the cold tap and began running water on it. That seemed to sooth the itchiness for a little while and also gave him a chance to study the mark, which had now turned a funny colour of blue.

'What have you done to me Catilin,' he frowned, as he gently ran his fingers along the line and was almost shocked to feel movement below his skin. 'The hell…? This isn't right.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Almost as soon as Taylor had spotted them, he'd thrown his arms around Drake in delight. For a moment or two Lus just stood there watching them awkwardly; he'd never felt like a third wheel before and he couldn't exactly say it was a comfortable sensation.

'So…' he half shifted his gaze away, 'you met SK's new mail-girl yet?'

Taylor shot him a strange look for a moment. Then his face took on an expression of immense understanding and he gave a nod.

'She around?'

'Wait, what new mail-girl?' Drake frowned.

'The one who delivered all our mail yesterday,' Lus couldn't help but smirk, 'I met her when she was doing mine. She's a little… unusual. But then I only met her for about five seconds, so what would I know?'

His eyes glanced towards Taylor, who appeared to be evaluating him carefully.

'So… what is she like?'

'Tay still can't talk Lus,' Drake shook his head, as he curled himself into his boyfriend, 'so asking him that isn't going to get you an answer.'

'It might,' he allowed his voice to edge with almost subtle tones, 'I mean, he has other ways of getting things across, doesn't he?'

'We didn't come here so you could check out SK's new assistant. We came here to see Tay.'

'Of course we did,' he averted his gaze a little more fully this time, 'but I see no harm in at least inquiring about her. I mean, she might have been a little… odd, but she was kind of cute.'

'Don't tell me that's the real reason you brought me here,' Drake looked almost annoyed, 'it's not fair to prey on my feelings like that.'

'I wasn't preying on your feelings. I just figured as no one else was offering to get you up here, I might as well. Just because I had my own reasons for wanting to see Tay, doesn't mean I didn't care about you in all this.'

'Hmm…'

'Okay,' he held his hands up, 'I admit I was being a little selfish here, but can you blame me? I mean, I have been through just as much as the rest of you or do you think I enjoy having to wear clothes two sizes too big for me?'

'So just because you've been ill you have the right to check out any girl that crosses your path?'

'Hey, this isn't just any girl we're talking about here. This girl is probably going to end up having a huge influence over our lives; that _has_ to deserve a little interest, don't you think?'

'I think…'

Before Drake could get any further, Taylor placed a hand in front of him in order to silence him. He then met Lus's gaze and gave him a strangely knowing look and indicated that they both should follow him. He led them down along the corridors towards SK's office and almost as soon as they entered the old Mistresses' Helper lifted his gaze towards them.

'Lus, Drake, what are you doing here?'

'Well I thought we were just visiting Tay,' Drake pouted slightly, 'but Lus just wanted to use me as a cover so he could check out your new mail-girl.'

'Mail-girl,' SK frowned, before licking his lips, 'you mean Kisara? I just sent her off to deliver Tay's mail. She's due back any minute now though.'

'Who's due back any minute now?' Kisara's voice sounded from behind Lus, making him automatically spin round. 'Oh gee,' she blinked at him for a moment, before smiling brightly. 'Hi, you're Lus, right. Nice to see you again.'

'Ditto,' Lus grinned, 'do you have time to hang out with us now or…' his eyes shot back towards SK.

'She was going to need to get to know you guys eventually,' SK rolled his eyes, 'so now is as good a time as any. Just remember to introduce her to Ara whilst you're at it; just because he's currently agoraphobic doesn't mean he should be left out of these things.'

'Right,' Lus nodded, 'I'll take her down to meet him when Drake and Tay decide they need some _alone time_.'

'Drake?' Kisara sounded alarmed. 'Oh gee, there's an Ashmar here?'

'You have something against Ashmars?' Drake frowned at her.

'Um…' she averted her gaze, 'no, not exactly.'

'Then what is it?'

'It's complicated,' her face appeared to force a smile, 'but I guess I have to get used to this, right?'

'Get used to what?'

'Having to associate with Ashmars.'

'You act as if you couldn't imagine a worse kind of torture,' it was clear from Drake's voice he was upset.

'I'm sure that's not it,' Lus tried to make it all as casual as possible, 'she probably just feels overwhelmed at the thought of having to deal with Silkoneon royalty.'

Drake looked ready to protest, but Taylor placed reassuring hand on his shoulder, stopping him from saying anything at all. For a few moments the four of them stood in silence.

'This is an office, not a make-out point you know,' SK rolled his eyes again as his tongue made another pass over his lips. 'So why don't you guys go hang out somewhere else; I've got work to get on with.'

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Yugi placed a hand on the handle of his front door. Then, after a moment of hesitation, let himself in. He'd barely been home in days and he knew Téa was probably going out of her mind by now, but he couldn't help it. After becoming the Face of Friendship everything had overwhelmed him. He'd just needed to get away. To sort his head out. And now that it was, he saw no reason not to come back home and smooth things over with his probably frantic wife.

He found her sat in a strange kind of calm at the kitchen table. She had the family laptop set up in front of her and appeared to be almost blissfully reading something. For a few moments he couldn't help but wonder what had gone so terribly wrong with this picture. It wasn't that he'd wanted to upset his wife by leaving, but the pair of them had always been drawn together by their neurotic sense of guilt complexes. The fact she was so calm stung him more than slightly.

'I'm sorry I was gone so long,' his apology had a dry kind of muteness to it.

'It's alright,' her gaze remained focused on the screen, 'Lus explained things to me last night; I know this has been hard on you.'

'Did you miss me?' Yugi took a step towards her and was almost glad to feel the strange wash of un-calm emotions which flowed out of her.

'Of course I did,' her voice remained level, 'I'm sorry I was making things so hard for you to be around here.'

'Is that why you're pretending to be so calm?'

'It's not all pretence.'

'What do you mean?' Yugi couldn't help but frown. 'I can feel that you're not as calm as you're trying to make out you are.'

'But can you feel why?'

For a few moments he concentrated on the emotions he was sensing from her. It was true she was far from calm, but she wasn't anxious or worried. She was excited.

'Téa…'

'I was thinking Amy.'

'What?'

'It's going to be a girl this time, I'm sure. And I think she should be called Amy.'

'Téa…?'

'We probably should think about moving to a bigger flat though. I don't somehow see Lus wanting to share his room after all this time and certainly not with a girl.'

'Are… are you…?'

'I guess we should break this to Lus as soon as he's back,' she continued, in an almost strange kind of daze. 'I'm not quite sure where he's gone, but hopefully he should be back soon.'

'Téa,' he gripped her shoulders and forced her to meet his gaze, 'are you pregnant.'

'Yes,' she nodded as her face pulled into a huge smile, 'and I feel great.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

'The linc,' Kaiba indicated towards the small bottles on Tristan's table, 'I think that's what we need to combine the ground lavender and bramble thorns together.'

For a few long moments Tristan found himself just staring at the bottles. On day one it had been decided they would convert all the books into brail so Kaiba could do all the reading and he could do all the mixing, that way his memory problems wouldn't become too much of an issue. Except for at a time like this when he wasn't entirely sure what any of the bottles said, because he wasn't entirely sure he knew how to read them.

'According to our manifest list, it's a red liquid in a clear bottle with a green lid.'

'Thanks,' he half smiled at Kaiba, before reaching for the bottle.

That was the other thing which they'd done to make this whole thing more manageable. The manifest list worked as Kaiba's eyes so they could both get on with as little fuss as possible. But it didn't make the situation feel any less weird than it already was, because ever since they'd started down the spell and potions route, Tristan couldn't help but feel like some witch or wizard conspiring to do something he really shouldn't. But as he himself had pointed out to Kaiba before they started, the more they could do without having to rely on their own power, the more likely they could make it out with everyone vaguely intact. They were all much too reliant on their powers and that was something heavily affected when his memory problems were in full swing. It wasn't so much he couldn't use them, it was more he couldn't remember how.

'Jay…' the sound of Kaiba's voice brought his attention towards his lover.

'What was that?' Tristan glanced towards him.

'Everything in this book was converted to brail, remember?' A strange smile twitched at his lips. 'There's something scribbled along the margin here which was also converted. The way it reads… it sounds like Jay's work.'

Tristan made his way towards him and stared down at the page for a moment. The series of bumps and dots made even less sense to him than actual words would have; although he couldn't at that moment be sure whether or not that was because he couldn't read it or if he'd just forgotten how.

'You don't think…' Kaiba interrupted his train of thoughts.

'Don't think what?' Tristan stared at him.

'That this was what he used when he…'

'I thought everyone agreed his exact spell was lost when he ascended.'

'That was only because everyone gave up looking for it.'

Tristan's gaze went back towards the page, but it remained just as meaningless as before.

'Here,' Kaiba took hold of his hand and forced his fingers along the page, 'try actually reading it.'

Tristan ran his fingers carefully along the page and was surprised by just how much of it made sense to him. For some reason his fingertips were still able to do what his eyes could not.

'Well?' Kaiba once again interrupted his thoughts. 'What do you think?'

'It doesn't seem right somehow.'

'That's what I was thinking, but maybe that was why it worked. Or, rather, why it wasn't found.'

'But why have we found it now?' Tristan frowned. 'Why now, after all this time?'

'I don't know,' Kaiba sighed, 'maybe it's some kind of sign.'

'Sign from who?'

'From Jay. Maybe he's coming back.'

'How?'

'We're in a new order, remember?'

'Yeah, I remember.'

'Well maybe Jay has his own place within it,' Kaiba shrugged, 'not that finding the spell makes any difference to us now.'

'Can't we make some kind of cure for them out of it,' Tristan frowned, 'then we could get them all back.'

'Curing CiCi and Damon would change who they are.'

'I wasn't talking about CiCi and Damon.'

'It's too late for my brother Tristan.'

'Couldn't we at least try to use this for something?'

'We'll see,' he gave another heavy sigh.

Tristan made his way back to his own table, but found himself continuing to watch Kaiba. There was something really odd about the way he'd been acting all day; strangely dull and yet at the same time… Memories of the night before carefully floated their way into his head. For a few long moments he wasn't sure if, let alone how he should tackle it without embarrassing Kaiba. But at the same time he knew it wasn't something he could just ignore.

'They're allowed to be your babies, you know,' Tristan's voice made Kaiba start.

'What?'

'CiCi, Damon and Tay; they're allowed to be your babies.'

For a few moments Kaiba's mouth twitched thoughtfully. Then he lowered his gaze.

'We need to get this done Tristan,' his voice was low, 'we can worry about everything else later.'

* * *

'Here,' CiCi handed her brother the woodlouse she'd managed to capture, 'I want to see if you can turn this into a butterfly.'

'It's not a worm,' Damon shot her a doubtful look.

'I know. But this is the best I can do.'

Nodding thoughtfully, Damon stared at the louse for a few moments. He then clapped his hands together, brought them in towards himself, before flinging them away. In amazement CiCi watched as his hands opened and a beautiful blue winged butterfly, as transparent as coloured light, emerged. Speechless wasn't the word for what she was feeling; it was so much more than that. Just one look at the butterfly and she could see all the reasons as to why her brother didn't want his power to be a bad one. How could something bad be so beautiful?

Not like her power. All her power was good for was hurting people. As she continued to watch the butterfly, it landed on her brother's chest. Then, with a strange kind of slowness, it melted into him.

'Wow,' she breathed.

'See,' he seemed pleased with himself, 'not eating it.'

'Yes, I think I see exactly what happened there.'

'No nasty power. Not like yours.'

'I know Hateling,' her face filled with an uncertain smile, 'and I know I said I wouldn't hurt you anymore, but I have to see if this works; okay?'

'CiCi no,' Damon backed away from her, 'you said…'

'I know what I said, but this is the only way I can test it out.'

Carefully she took hold of his arm. He tried to squirm away from her, but unfortunately for him she was more than used to that.

'Ow CiCi it hurts,' he continued to squirm until she'd released her grip on him in order to admire the burn mark her hands had left.

'I'm sorry Hateling, but I had to see if it worked before I tried this,' she closed her eyes and attempted to Jump out of their prison.

The Jump didn't work, but then she didn't really expect it too. The room was Jump proof but not magic proof and she only needed one of her powers in order to mount an escape from this place. She stared down at her hands as a plan began to formulate in her mind. She and her brother would be home by dinnertime; because there was just no way they were spending another night here.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

He'd always been told to start as he meant to continue; that was why he'd ditched out that morning. Sure he'd always wanted to be a Balancer and sure he had spent the last four years training himself up for what he considered the greatest job in the world. But he always intended to be one of those maverick type Balancers, like his heroes Eva Shadows, the Prodigy Child, Jack and Tracker Ashmar. They were what the Balance was truly all about. The ones who bucked trends in order to do what was right. That's why he'd been so exhilarated to have been accepted into the Shadows and so disappointed when he hadn't found himself being mentored directly by Eva Shadows herself.

Still it had simply given him the chance to begin his maverick style of _Balancing_ right off the mark. Although now he was having a little trouble finding his mentor, he was beginning to wonder if it was really worth it.

'Looking for someone?' Nichee's voice grated through him.

Turning he saw the more than annoying Nethher Herin leant against a nearby wall, with an arrogant smirk plastered all over his face. False knew the guy was there deliberately to wind him up; it was something he could almost sense, like a bad smell in a small room.

'I'm looking for Helen,' False remained calm, 'have you seen her?'

'H H has just started a mission,' pulling himself off of the wall, Nichee took a few casual steps towards him. 'If you'd have bothered to show up this morning, you might have been able to experience first-hand what it's like being a Balancer. But I guess that's the price you pay for being afraid.'

'I'm not afraid,' he narrowed his gaze on Nichee, 'I just wanted…'

'Wanted what? To start as you mean to continue, as an unreliable nuisance?'

False went to say something, but stopped. Gritting his teeth, he turned his head away slightly feeling more than a little agitated.

'Don't worry about it, H H is a bit of a softy really; she won't mind too much that you did a bunk the first morning and probably won't report you for it. Me, on the other hand, well let's just say that I believe in tit for tat.'

'What do you want me to do?'

'Good boy,' Nichee laughed, 'I didn't even have to coax it out of you, now did I?'

'What do you want me to do?' False repeated the question, hating himself for it.

'Well, there _is_ something you can do for me. It's more like a basic mission I've been assigned, which is so far beneath me it's not even worth me bothering with; so I thought a new punk like you could do it for me. What do you say there False Lover?'

'It's False Gleasta,' he corrected, 'and what kind of mission are we talking about here.'

'Recon,' Nichee gave a somewhat bored sigh. 'Information gathering missions are always such a drag, but they're always the Council's first point of call in cases like this.'

'Cases like what?'

'Like the order of things being reset, of course.'

'I see,' False frowned, 'so who exactly am I being sent to gather information on?'

'The new improved Mistresses and their families.'

'Wait, you're sending me to spy on…'

'Not spying, False, recon. The Council just want to make sure the change in the order of things hasn't upset the Balance too much. But to be perfectly honest with you False, this is all about the Council blowing hot air over nothing. They don't like it when the powers that be undermine their authority and reorganise things.'

'I don't know,' False shot him a doubtful look, 'something about this doesn't feel quite right.'

'Well get used to it,' Nichee rolled his eyes, 'the Council is just a bunch of noisy old farts, with nothing better to do with their time than poke their noises into everyone else's business.'

'So you're saying I should get used to spying on the powers that be?'

'Exactly.'

'They never said anything about that at the TA Academy.'

'Of course they didn't,' Nichee smirked, 'even though the Academy was set up by the original Balancer, it's still controlled by the Council. And they don't want their potential future employees knowing what they get off to.'

'I guess…' False still felt like something was wrong with this picture.

'Look, I don't pick the missions I'm assigned and neither do you. So are you going to do my little recon for me or will I have to tell the Council I don't believe you're fit for the job?'

'You wouldn't.'

'Oh, I most certainly would. And I don't know if H H had a chance to tell you this, but I have a lot of sway with the Council. If I say I think you should be out, then that's it,' he chuckled darkly. 'Of course, if you prefer, I can turn you into the maverick Balancer I'm sure you've always wanted to be. I can make you greater than any of your heroes, what do you say?'

'What's in it for you?'

'Well, from now until the time I feel like you've paid back what you owe, you'll be my mission whipping boy. You'll be responsible for handling anything and everything I feel is beneath me, but I'll be the one getting the credit for it.'

'How can I become great if you take credit for all of my missions?'

'I didn't say _all_ of your missions; I just meant the ones you do for me. Well then, what do you say? Do you want me to make you great?'

For a few moments False contemplated what Nichee was offering him. There was something tempting about it. Almost too tempting.

'Why do I get the feeling like I'm selling my soul here,' False eyed him up strangely.

'I said nothing about your soul False.'

'Yes, but there's something about me becoming your whipping boy that makes me feel as though you're trying to own me.'

'The alternative is to have me put in a bad word to the Council about you; you won't last five minutes then.'

'So my choice is to either sell myself or lose my place?'

'Please False, I've said nothing about selling yourself. Just a fair trade in order for you to become as great as those you admire most.'

'I still don't know; something feels very, very wrong about this.'

'Please False, I'm a Balancer, nothing I do could ever truly be wrong, now could it?'

'I guess,' he was still riddled with doubt, 'but I just can't shake the feeling like I'm making a deal with the devil.'

At that Nichee began to laugh loudly. There was something almost cruel about the laugh which went beyond anything False had ever known before. But at the same time…

'The devil False?' Nichee cut off his train of thoughts. 'What do you know about the devil?'

'I…'

'Nothing, exactly. You know nothing about the devil, so how do you know what making a deal with him feels like?'

'Something still doesn't feel right about this.'

'Ignore that feeling False,' Nichee coaxed, 'that's just your own inner self-doubt at work. You know as well as I do that this is the right thing for you. So what do you say, whipping boy?'


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The room Lus had taken her too was strangely gloomy and the curtains appeared to be locked in a permanently half drawn state. The bed, which stood near enough in the middle of the far wall, couldn't have been messier if a bomb had hit it. And if the bed was the bomb's crash site, then the rest of the room was the resulting aftermath of the explosion.

'Arados?' Lus glanced about curiously, 'yo Arados, where are you?'

One of the room's two doors opened to reveal a tall boy, with a greasy mess of straggly sandy blond hair. His face was the picture of perfection and his body was sleekly toned into a lean athletic build. Had Kisara not known he was gay, she might have found herself crushing on him by looks alone. In fact she couldn't imagine anyone not crushing on him. Even in the mess he was in, dressed in nothing but a grubby dark green t-shirt and faded black three quarter lengths, which had probably served as both pyjamas and day wear for the last week, he was still all but irresistible.

His velvet-like melted chocolate brown eyes were focused intensely on his right arm. Dragging her gaze away from his face for a moment, she followed his sightline and was almost shocked to see the strange, thick blue line glowing slightly just below his skin.

'What is that?' Lus took half a step towards him.

'That,' his gaze lifted to meet his friend's, 'that is the reason why you should never trust Catilin Ashmar.'

'Cat did that to you?'

'Yeah, she dragged some kind of paintbrush end down my arm and this happened,' his beautifully handsome face twisted in disgust. 'It itches like no one's business and it seems to be getting bigger.'

'Getting bigger,' Lus frowned, 'as in moving further up your arm?'

'No, as in getting wider.'

'I see…'

'No you don't,' Arados shook his head, 'because that's not even the really freaky part. Touch it.'

'What?'

'Touch my arm, go on, touch it.'

Doing as he was told, Lus placed his fingers on part of the blue line. His fingers remained there for about three seconds, before his hand jerked away.

'WHAT THE HELL?'

'I know,' Arados shot him a look.

'What is it?' Kisara was starting to feel like she'd be forgotten about if she didn't speak.

'Take a feel and you'll see,' Arados held his arm out towards her.

'Shouldn't I at least have an introduction first, I mean…?'

'I'm Arados,' he rolled his eyes, 'and you are the new mail-girl, right?'

'Kisara.'

'Right then Kisara,' he gave his arm an insistent push towards her, 'touch it.'

Doing as she was told, she tentatively placed her fingers on top of the blue line. Almost instantly she felt something swelling and rolling along inside his skin. Frowning deeply, she steadily moved her fingers down his arm. The movement ran along it in an almost snake-like wave, going up and down in a fast flowing circle.

'Hmm,' she pressed her lips together, as she placed her left hand under his wrist in order to hold his arm steady, whilst she continued to examine the blue line with her right one, 'I've never felt anything like this before.'

'I don't see why you would have,' Arados pulled his arm away from her. 'Do you mind?'

'Oh gee,' a wave of horror moved through her. 'Oh I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just found it so fascinating to feel something moving under your skin like that. Plus one of the things we get taught about in the TA Academy is parasitic organisms and stuff and how to recognise them. So I've examined a few people, in various places in my time and I was just trying to…'

'Kisara, you're babbling again,' Lus cut her off.

'I am? Oh gee,' now she just felt frazzled, 'I'm sorry.'

'So… you're a Vii Sen, huh?' Arados voice toned weirdly as he spoke. 'They not teach you about being human in the TA Academy?'

'They do,' she felt herself blushing, 'I've just never had that much chance to practice. I always thought that I was going to end up a permanent academic there, so I've never…'

'Ara was just teasing you Kissy,' Lus cut her off, 'I wouldn't worry too much about him.'

'He's right,' Arados sighed, 'I may be the strongest living being in the known universe, but unless you happen to reject me for someone else, after actually making a move on me, then you're perfectly safe.'

'What?' Kisara couldn't help but shoot him an almost horrified look.

'Ara is kind of the reason Tay's a mute right now,' Lus's voice was strangely low. 'It's a complicated situation, not helped by the influence of Ara's half-brother.'

'I see.'

'Look, it's nothing,' he shrugged. 'Tay's forgiven Ara for it and both are still suffering the fall out. It's really nothing for you to worry about.'

'Yeah,' Arados pulled a face, 'just know I'd never intentionally hurt you at least.'

'Thanks,' Kisara gave him a weak smile, before turning her gaze back towards his arm.

It was true, the blue line was getting wider. Not quickly enough to be seen with the naked eye, but it was definitely thicker now than it had been a few minutes before.

'You said it itches, right?'

'Huh?' Arados frowned.

'Your arm. You said it itches, right?'

'Yeah, like crazy.'

'And there's definitely something moving in there,' she tilted her head curiously. 'May I?'

'Sure,' he held his arm out to her again.

'Hmm,' she pressed her lips tightly together, as she examined the line with both her eyes and her fingers. 'It's definitely not like anything they taught us about at the academy. At least not in terms of parasitic life forms. But…'

'But what?'

'I don't know,' she continued to study the line, 'there is something familiar about it. It feels like something I've read about or been told about somewhere.'

'A bad thing or a good thing?'

'I… I'm…'

'Do you think SK will let you go read up about it?' Lus shot her a curious look. 'I mean, he did kind of indicate you'll probably end up as our version of the Mistresses' Helper.'

'Maybe,' she tilted her head to one side, 'all I know right now is that…'

'Is what?' Arados encouraged when she trailed off.

'I have to go now,' she backed away from them both as fear sparked through her, 'I really, really have to go now.'

'Kisara?'

'I… I'm sorry,' without saying anything else, she jumped herself to where she knew Dayena was.

'Kissy,' the Lady of Death's face filled with a strange look, 'this is a surprise.'

'All lines descended from Desmitus have the dormant Blue Ice gene, don't they?' The words burst out of her.

'Yes.'

'Even in this generation now, when the lines aren't so pure?'

'You should know that more than anyone Kissy,' she frowned. 'What is this all about?'

'We're in trouble Dee. I mean, I think we're in trouble. Really, really big trouble.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Crovell couldn't resist a chance like this. How could anyone? It was just too perfect an opportunity for creating some chaos and he was the Heir to Chaos after all. To make things even better the Teen appeared more than willing to hang around with Crovell, after he'd somehow managed to swindle the lad away from Duke and Mai.

'The First is your father?'

'That's what I've been saying, isn't it?'

'Yes,' the Teen nodded, 'but there something a little odd about it.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, there's nothing.'

'What do you mean nothing?'

'I mean, the only person I have any kind of feeling towards is…'

'You mean there's nothing for anyone else.'

'It's like a complete and utter blank. I know who you all are, well kind of. But other than that there's nothing.'

'That is strange,' Crovell frowned, 'it's not like Dad to be so single minded about anything.'

'But it is like a Nameless.'

'But aren't the Nameless created from the First's own state of mind? So in order for you to be so single minded Dad had to be too.'

'Maybe becoming the true face of the First has changed his feelings for Mai,' the Teen shrugged, 'and that's why there are no feelings for anyone else.'

'Changed his feelings how?'

'I don't know; I think that's what I'm here to work out.'

'He still loves her,' Crovell suddenly became defensive, 'he has to still love her. She's his Calcanto. And the First's Calcanto. She's a Win part. She's…'

'I didn't say he doesn't still love her; it's just… different.'

'Different how?'

'I don't know. Just different.'

'You have to find yourself still as in love with her as you always have been,' Crovell felt himself becoming strangely agitated by this conversation. 'My Dad and Mai are meant to be together forever. Do you understand that? Mann Standing, I came out here to screw with your head about something, but not this.'

'You wanted to screw with my head about something?'

'I'm the Heir to Chaos, I'm not happy unless I'm screwing with something.'

'But what was it you wanted to screw with me,' the Teen frowned.

'Not your feelings for Mai, obviously,' Crovell turned away from him. 'I never miss an opportunity for chaos and this time I was after a good kind of chaos.'

'A good kind of chaos?'

'It would have been for my sister. She needs acceptance. I figured if I screwed with your head enough, when Dad came back she'd get it. Then maybe, finally, I could be enough for her.'

'And now?'

'What?'

'Do you still want to screw with my head a little?'

'Hell no! I want you to get your feelings for Mai sorted.'

'Why is that so important to you?'

'He chose her over my Mum.'

'Is that the only reason?'

'No, but it's the best one. I think.'

'Is your wish to get that sorted more important to you than acceptance?'

'Everything is more important to me than acceptance. I couldn't care less if my relationship with my sister was ever accepted by anyone. My sister is the one who needs that, not me.'

'So you really were only willing to get it for her sake.'

'She needs it more than she needs me. I want her to need me that much. I need her to need me that much. That was why I thought if I could get it for her then… then maybe… maybe she'll see that I'm enough.'

'What if she doesn't?'

'She has to; I can't live without her.'

'That's a little unhealthy though, isn't it?'

'More than you know,' he shot the Teen a look, before giving a heavy sigh. 'This is Chaos.'

'Your feelings for her?'

'Everything. Everything is Chaos.'

'And you don't like that it is?'

'No, I love that it is. I couldn't exist if there was no chaos. If _I_ wasn't Chaos. That's why everything around me is always so confusing and I wonder how I'm ever able to keep my head about it. But I do and it's wonderful. I love her and its Chaos. And I love the Chaos.'

'More than you love her?'

'At least as much.'

'It must be wonderful to feel so passionately and so certainly.'

'It's no different to your feelings for Mai, I'm sure.'

'Ah, but I don't know what my feelings for Mai are, remember.'

'You blush every time she talks to you, that's got to be a good sign.'

'I blush because she makes me feel like a little kid,' the Teen shrugged, 'that doesn't mean I love her passionately. That just means I find her somewhat attractive.'

'You love her,' Crovell insisted, 'I know you do.'

'Because she's my Calcanto?'

'Exactly.'

'And a Win part?'

'Even more so.'

'But what if that doesn't mean anything to me anymore?'

'It does. It has to.'

'But what if it doesn't? What if she doesn't mean to me what she used to? What if she means something different now? What if I don't love her?'

'You do.'

'What if I don't?'

'Stop it,' Crovell childishly pressed his hands over his ears, 'stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it. I'm the one who's supposed to be screwing with things. Not you. Not you!'

The Teen snatched at his hands, pulling them away from his ears and forced Crovell to meet his gaze. It was then, in that single moment, that Crovell saw it. The Teen might look like a good little school boy, but the innocence was only skin deep.

'I could never have screwed with your head, could I?' Crovell half breathed the words.

'Underestimating your own powers of Chaos, are we?'

'You do love her.'

The Teen began laughing strangely, shaking his head slightly as he did. He held onto Crovell for a long period of time, making Crovell's head swim sickly.

'You're far too easy to break,' the Teen met and held his gaze, 'did you know that? Oh mighty King of Chaos, stand in the ruins you've created for yourself.'

'Why are you really here?' Crovell felt weak beyond belief.

'Wouldn't you like to know,' pulling himself away from Crovell, the Teen began to stalk off.

'Whatever you're planning, you won't get away with it.'

'Stand in your ruins Chaos, your kingdom has fallen.'

'I won't let you get away with this!' Crovell forced every ounce of his remain strength into the words.

'You don't have a choice,' for a moment the Teen stopped and glanced back towards him, 'I am Chaos now.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Shortly after Kisara had mysteriously left, Arados had gone back to running cold water over his arm to help with the itching. Nearby Lus sat on the edge of his small bathtub, watching him and casually chatting. For the most part Arados wasn't really paying any attention to what he was saying; since his arm had started itching he'd found his mind wondering much more easily than it normally did. Although he'd only really started noticing that since Lus had arrived.

Giving a kind a frustrated grunt, he pulled his arm out of the water and dabbed it dry with one of the hand towels. It may still have been itching like hell, but the cold water had made his arm painfully numb.

'She knows something,' he found himself turning on Lus.

'What?' Lus shot him a look, as though he wasn't completely sure what he was on about.

'That Kisara girl, she knows what this is,' he pointed down towards his arm. 'We need to corner her and find out.'

'What makes you think she knows anything?'

'You saw the way she left. And she did pretty much declare herself an expert so why wouldn't she know?'

'You can't just jump to conclusions that aren't there.'

'But the conclusion is there, don't you see that?' Arados's face filled with a serious look, as the tingling numbing sensation of his arm began to settle a little. 'You have to go find her for me.'

'What?'

'Well I can't leave here, remember? So you can go track her down, bring her back here and then we'll find out what we need to know.'

'What _you_ need to know, you mean? And it's not like you physically _can't_ leave here, you're not trapped, you're just frightened.'

'Because that doesn't basically equate to the same thing.'

'In your head maybe,' he shrugged. 'If you want her, go get her yourself.'

'I can't and besides, I know you're just as curious about this as I am.'

'Is that what you think?'

'I think…' suddenly his mind became distracted and he found himself examining the blue line again. 'You can't even see the skin of my underarm anymore.'

'Huh?' Lus frowned at him for a moment.

'You can see it moving now too, look.'

'This isn't right.'

'You're telling me,' Arados gave a heavy sigh. 'So then we're agreed; you'll track her down for me.'

'I still don't think she has the answers.'

'I don't care, it's the only lead we have right now. And… and…'

'Alright,' Lus got to his feet, 'I get the point. But I'm really not sure how much its really going to help if she doesn't actually know anything.'

'At least I'll know for sure that is the case.'

'Okay, okay, I get the point. Alright, one ditzy Vii Sen coming right up.'

* * *

Nichee had been nice enough to give him time to think things over, so False had made a strange kind of beeline to Dayena's offices. He wasn't going to tell her what Nichee had said to him because he didn't want her to think less of him for it. He just needed the friendly face of someone he considered to be like a mother to him. When he arrived he was amazed to find Kisara there too, babbling herself into a state beyond frantic madness. Instantly sensing something was up, he made no hesitations in breaking into the conversation she was having with Dayena.

'What's happened?'

'Oh gee,' Kisara stared at him wide-eyed, 'something really, really bad might be about to happen False.'

'Bad like how?'

'Bad like… like… like…'

'Your secret being exposed?' False's eyes glanced between Dayena and Kisara for a few moments. 'But how? Did you say something?'

'No, that wretched Ashmar queen did something,' she turned away from him, clearly half infuriated at the thought of it. 'I know I shouldn't be mean about her Dee, but she really is wretched.'

'She didn't do this to expose anything,' Dayena reassured her, clearly trying to act calmer than she was, 'you told me yourself about her heir being gay, what other choice did she have?'

'She shouldn't have even had access to that knowledge,' Kisara shook her head. 'You told me no one remembered things like that anymore. You told my mother that it would all be fine, that nobody would ever suspect a thing. I don't exactly have a family history I can make public as it is. The last thing I need people to know was that my mother used…'

'Why have you always been so ashamed of it?' False frowned. 'That's the one thing I've never understood. Of the hundreds of reasons you have to be all cloak and dagger about your past, that one…'

'Blue Ice only exists in lines descended from Desmitus.'

'So, there was more than one Desmitus that had descendants, you could easily…'

'It's still forces people to question the family history,' Dayena averted her gaze. 'It may be long kept, but it wouldn't take much digging for someone to find out the truth.'

'You're overestimating how much interest anyone would have in this.'

'No False, you're underestimating human curiosity. Or are you deliberately forgetting the reason you even found out about it in the first place?'

'Not everyone's as curious as me though,' he squirmed slightly.

'You're right, most people are worse.'

'Then… then maybe it's time people did know,' he hardened his own expression, 'wouldn't that be less stress?'

'We can't False,' Kisara's voice was so low it was almost inaudible, 'you know we can't.'

Taking a deep breath, False let out a strangely exasperated noise. He couldn't help but feel like they were both blowing everything out of proportion. But then he'd been thinking that ever since he learnt the truth. It wasn't that he didn't get why it was better kept a secret. He more than understood why; it was one of the reasons he'd always been careful to make sure Kisara didn't give the game away to anyone else the way she had to him. And he was loyal enough to both Kisara and Dayena to want to keep their secret protected. But at the same time…

'We need to set up damage control before this gets a chance to leak out,' Dayena interrupted False's train of thoughts. 'If people must learn of this, I'd rather we kept it to as few people as possible. And that the information is given out on our terms.'

'So we're in a state of ICDC then,' False nodded slowly.

'Information Containment Damage Control,' Kisara sighed. 'You haven't required that for any of my line since my great-great-great-grandfather was born. And that was only because his father was stupid enough to tell his mother the truth.'

'What else could he do when I came to take the child away,' Dayena wearily clasped her hands together. 'He was the first one for a few generations to choose a mortal girl.'

'It's one of the few things I'm grateful to my mother for; she at least had the decency to choose someone who'd expect the child to be taken away anyway.'

'Vii Sen can't be allowed to raise their own children, it was the ruling made when my sister and I agreed to give them the legal right to breed with each other.'

'To limit how many of us would want babies.'

'Exactly.'

'And we can't resent our parents for wanting us,' Kisara lowered her gaze, 'only for not being able to keep us.'


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

It wasn't just the pale way he looked which made Lilac's heart half stop dead in her chest as her brother made his way across the garden towards her and her mother; it was the way the air moved around him. Just as she'd never seen him so pale and sickly looking before, she'd also never seen the air move around him in this manner. Or rather, not move. The air which was usually too chaotic to read was almost completely still. As he reached them he fell wordlessly to his knees, then exhaustedly onto all fours. For a few moments he just remained there, panting heavily, before completely collapsing.

'Crovell,' her mother breathed fearfully, before glancing towards her, 'Lilac, I want you to go get your father. Now.'

More aware of the seriousness of the situation than even her mother was, Lilac took off in search of her father. She'd known from the changes in the air earlier in the day something had happened to Veronie and even though she knew she couldn't prove anything, something told her these incidents were connected somehow. It didn't take her long to find her father and when she did the look on her face must have said more than words ever could.

'Show me,' her father's voice was calm and level, sounding before she even had a chance to utter a word.

Nodding, she turned round and led him back outside to where her mother and the collapsed Crovell still where.

'What happened?'

'I don't know,' her mother shook her head, as she cradled her son to her, 'he just…'

'We need to get him inside,' her father carefully lifted Crovell up into his arms.

He then carried him inside, with Lilac and her mother following closely after. Her father took Crovell straight to his room and placed him down on his bed. He then tried to assess exactly what was wrong with him

'He looks so strange,' his words were soft and almost inaudible.

'I know,' her mother's voice trembled, but…'

'Oh, he's definitely alive. Just out cold and…'

'And the air around him isn't moving the way it should anymore,' Lilac couldn't help but interject.

She knew her big brother wasn't exactly on anyone's most loved list at the moment. And she knew he'd done something completely unforgivable. But he was still her big brother, no matter what. She couldn't help but look up to him and admire him.

'I'm going to get Jo,' she turned to leave the room.

'What?'

'You know she's not allowed in here Ly,' her father shook his head.

'I don't care,' she challengingly met her parents' gazes, 'Jo loves him more than anyone else in this place, you know that. She has a right to be here.'

'But Ly…'

'No,' she made her way out of the room before her parents could make any more sounds of protests.

She then made her way quickly through the Southern Palace, searching for Jo. She eventually found her brother's sister with Mai, in one of the smaller rooms. Since she'd gotten her powers back Jo looked a lot more radiant than before and the air around her moved in stronger, more confident circles, but everything else about her remained shallowly thin. Seeing her for a moment Lilac couldn't help but think there was something in her appearance which was now echoed in her brother, although she couldn't quite put her finger on what.

'Jo…' Lilac half breathed, 'it's Crovell.'

'I thought something had happened,' Jo slowly pulled herself to her feet and stepped away from her mother. 'I just got this feeling like… How is he?'

'Unconscious.'

'I have to go to him.'

'Jo, no,' Mai's voice was stern, 'you don't want to jeopardise your trail period any more than it already is by…'

'He's unconscious Mum, it's not like we can… And anyway he needs me.'

'Jo…'

'Don't worry,' Lilac felt strangely calm, despite everything that was going on, 'I'll act as chaperone to them; I won't leave Jo's side the whole time they're together.'

'I don't know Ly.'

'You can trust me.'

'Lilac, you're just a kid.'

'I know and that's exactly why you can trust me. Jo sees me as being her little sister just as much as Crovell does. That means they're not likely to do anything in front of me which will corrupt me. Surely that makes me a much better chaperone than anyone else.'

'I…'

'Look,' Lilac suddenly found herself becoming strangely commanding, 'right now Crovell's not well and Jo has every right to be with him. So I suggest you let me take her to him.'

For a few moments Mai silently evaluated her. Then she lowered her gaze and turned away.

'If I hear you've left them alone for so much as half a second Ly, I swear…'

'Don't worry,' she assured Mai, 'I won't.'

With that, she turned and left the room, with Jo following closely behind her. For a few moments the two girls walked along in silence, but before they even entered the corridor Crovell's room was on, Jo stopped her.

'I know he needs me right now, but we're not going to see him.'

'What?' Lilac couldn't help but gawk at her.

'We have to go after the person who put him in that state,' Jo's face was gravely serious.

'Who put him in that state…' her frown deepened, 'what are you saying Jo, that someone…'

'Exactly,' she cut her off, her manner unnervingly cool, 'and I know exactly who it was. I got this feeling at the time, I was just waiting for someone to confirm it.'

'Why didn't you…?'

'Oh please Ly, my mother all but refuses to let me go to the bathroom on my own at the moment. There was just no way she was going to let me do something like this without her watching my every move. But you Ly, you're not going to so strict.'

'You sure about that?'

'Oh, I'm certain. You can sense what's happening to him almost as strongly as I can and you know he needs real help and fast. This is the only real way to help him.'

For a few moments Lilac lowered her head in thought. She wasn't much of a one for abiding by rules, she knew that, but that didn't mean she was a trouble maker like the trio had been in their youth. But it also didn't mean she wasn't averse to going behind peoples' backs about things.

'Alright,' she nodded, 'I'll help you. But only if you come with me to check on Crovell first.'

'Of course,' Jo's face filled with a warm smile, 'I know you're worried about him and if I were you I would be. Someone has stolen his kingdom.'

'Ah… so that's why the air is so still.'

'Yes, that's why the air is so still,' for a moment her features tightened. 'Someone has stolen his kingdom. Someone has stolen his Chaos.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

'Dayena told me that you know,' Kisara entered his office completely unannounced.

'What were you doing talking to Dayena?' SK's tongue glanced across his lips. 'I thought you were spending the day with…'

'I was, until that wretched Ashmar decided to ruin everything.'

'Drake?'

'No, Catilin.'

'You met Catilin?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'but she's…' for a moment her sentence went dry, then she gave a strange sounding cough. 'Arados's Blue Ice Gene has been activated.'

'What?'

'You heard me,' her voice was tight but calm, 'don't you see how that could ruin everything?'

'Was it Catilin?'

'Who else?'

'But why?'

'I don't know, probably something to do with her son,' for a moment Kisara began nervously bouncing on her heels, her gaze completely averted.

'Nobody knows it's in your line yet, so you're worrying over nothing.'

'You sound like False.'

'Well False has a point.'

'No he doesn't; don't you get that? It only takes a small slip up and generations of care and secrecy will fall down around me. _Me_. I'll get the blame for it.'

'Why you?'

'Because I'm the one not doing things right. I've made myself far too noticed by working for you. That's why I'm begging you to let me go back to the TA Academy.'

'I can't do that.'

'Why not?'

'Because I need you. You specifically.'

'Why me?'

'Try working that out for yourself.'

'Is this because of my secret?'

'Yes,' he nodded, before licking his lips again. 'Don't ask me how yet, because I don't know all the details, but you, you are the only one who can help me prepare for what is going to happen next.'

'I don't understand why it has to be me.'

'Because you're so unique, even within your own line. Because you're the end result of so many one offs.'

'I never asked to be special.'

'I know, but that's why you're the only one this can work with.'

Kisara stopped bouncing on her heels for a moment and lifted her eyes up towards him. During their whole conversation so far she'd remained strangely calm, but now there was something in the way she looked which suggested the calmness wasn't going to last.

'How important is this thing which is about to happen?'

'As important as your place within the order of things.'

'My place is unimportant.'

'No it's not Kisara; if it was I wouldn't need _you_ for this.'

For a few moments she continued to stare at him. Then she turned to leave.

'You're not the socially naïve ditz you make yourself out to be Kisara,' the sound of his voice made her stop. 'You don't fake that babbling stuff, I know that, but there's more to you. A _lot_ more to you. That's why you're so perfect. Because when needed you have an attitude as sharp as your mind; you just choose to bury it.'

'Of course I bury it,' she glanced back towards him, 'if I didn't people would get suspicious. And besides,' her expression and voice lightened, 'I am the ditz.'

'You're a lot more than that.'

'But I don't want to be,' she began walking away. 'I'll help you with whatever it is that's about to happen SK, but don't try to place more importance on me than I choose to place on myself. I am a nobody and I'm perfectly okay with that.'

* * *

When he found Nichee again, he was with Helen. The second she spotted him her face filled with this strange kind of smile and she stood up in order to greet him.

'What time do you call this False?'

'A little after three,' he shrugged.

'You plan to make life difficult for me now, don't you?'

'Maybe.'

'Well it's just lucky for you that I'm signing over your mentoring to Nichee.'

'What?' False couldn't help but gawk at her.

'As of now he'll be your mentor. I'm working on a particularly delicate mission and I need to know I can rely on everyone involved. The less people to worry about, the better. But that doesn't mean you can skive off your training, which is where Nichee comes in.'

'But…?'

'But what False? He's a much better Balancer than I am, you should be grateful.'

'Fine,' he turned his head away slightly, before lifting his eyes up to meet Nichee's.

Nichee met his gaze with a cool look of amusement. It was clear he'd done something to make sure this would happen, but what and why was beyond False.

'We were talking about this earlier False,' Nichee gave a casual shrug, 'I just thought I would remove the element of chance.'

'I see,' False could hear the tension in his own voice.

'This just works out the best for everyone involved, don't you think?'

'Yes, I guess it does,' he gritted his teeth.

'You are happy about this, aren't you False?'

'Why wouldn't I be?' False found himself forcing a smile onto his face. 'I mean, I am about receive the best kind of training I can get, right?'

'Right,' Helen laughed brightly. 'Well I've got to get going now; you two boys have fun.'

With that she disappeared, leaving False alone with _him_.

'You did this on purpose, didn't you?' False felt a wave of anger move through him.

'Now, now, now my little whipping boy, I told you, I was just taking away the element of chance.'

'Why are you so interested in me?'

'You have a lot of… potential and I'd hate to see that go to waste.'

'So you thought you'd…'

'Shh now,' in the blink of an eye Nichee had his hand clamped over False's mouth, 'you're not allowed to have an opinion over this. I can get you chucked out of the program, remember? So just be glad I've shown so much interest in making you great.'

Slowly Nichee removed his hand, but the look on his face left False with very little choice but to glare at him sulkily.

'Now listen to me boy,' Nichee gently knocked his chin upwards to get False to meet his gaze, 'I'm not a soft touch like H H; if you're ever late with me, I'll bust your ass out of here so fast your head will be left spinning for the next year. I am the no nonsense type, so I expect no nonsense from you, get it?'

'Yes,' False's voice was tight and muted.

'Good boy. Now, about that recon we were talking about earlier…'


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

After his initial encounter with the Teen, Duke had forgotten why he'd come to the Southern Palace in the first place. He'd half thought about drifting back home, but something prevented him from doing so. He just got this feeling as though he was forgetting something important, he just wish he knew what it was. He had no idea how long he'd been walking vacantly round when he spotted the Teen. It surprised Duke a little to see him on his own, considering the trouble Crovell had gone to in order to speak to him. But there was more to it than that. There was something odd about the Teen now. Something that hadn't been there before. Something…

'Hey there,' the Teen smiled politely as he wandered over, 'how are you?'

'A little confused,' Duke couldn't help but admit, 'I know I came here for a reason, but I can't remember what it was.'

'Something to do with Crovell maybe?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'not with him. But… Arados,' he was hit by a sudden wave of realisation, 'of course, I was supposed to talk to him about…' he hesitated.

'About what?'

'Catilin has got this crazy idea into her head about something concerning him. I was going to talk to him about it before…'

'Before what?'

'I don't know what you know about my wife, what you've learnt from Joey… I mean, the First about her. But when she gets an idea into her head she can… Well let's just say I worry about her sanity.'

'Really?'

'Yeah and that's why I wanted to talk to Arados before she did.'

'Arados is another of the First's children, isn't he?'

'Yeah, that's right.'

'Why haven't I met him yet?'

'Because he's currently too afraid to leave his room.'

'Oh really,' there was something dangerous about the glint which appeared in the Teen's eyes which made Duke uncomfortable.

'Look,' Duke gave a nervous cough, 'I really should be getting to him now, so if you don't mind.'

'Oh, but I do mind Duke, I mind very much,' with sudden speed the Teen slammed him hard back against the wall. 'You see I have plans of my own right now and as you have nothing I want, there are only two ways I can deal with you. Either I make you loyal to me or I kill you.'

'What?'

'You heard me Duke and I've learnt enough from the First to know that you're susceptible to our power; somehow I think a slave will be easier to deal with than a dead body, don't you?'

'You wouldn't…' Duke's eyes went wide with fear. 'You can't be serious. I won't go through that again!'

'Oh please, it's not as if you really remember going through it the first time.'

'That doesn't mean I want you to refresh my memory.'

'Oh, but I so want to.'

'This is madness!'

'No,' the Teen shook his head, 'this is Chaos. Crovell's Chaos to be precise. How do you think it suits me?'

'What?'

'I asked you how you think Crovell's Chaos suits me.'

'I don't understand…'

'Then let me make it very clear for you Duke,' the Teen leant in close, 'I took Crovell's Chaos, just like I'm planning on taking Arados's Light and Jo's Order.'

'But why?'

'Well as I'm about to make you my slave anyway, I suppose you deserve to know the truth,' the Teen chuckled darkly for a moment, before moving round to whisper in Duke's ear. 'Ni tricked the First into creating me and that means you're all doomed.'

'What?' Duke gasped fearfully. 'But how?'

'All the reformed Mistresses are vulnerable at the moment. The change has been more than just a shock to their system, it's left them with strange feelings of doubt about who they are. They're adjusting to an existence none of them chose and none of them are handling it too well right now. Ni has simply been playing with their doubts. Or at least the First's. I can't speak for how well he's managed to affect the other two.'

'You're saying that you were created from Joey's doubts?'

'Yes,' he nodded.

'So then how are you anything to do with Ni?'

'Because I am the doubts he placed in Joey with an extra little something added on top, obviously.'

'You're here to make the First evil?' Duke stared at him.

'No, I'm here to take out Arados, Jo and Crovell.'

'Why?'

'You're beginning to ask too many questions Duke.'

'I don't care; if you're going to make me your slave anyway, shouldn't I know these things?'

'You're right,' the grinned manically at him, 'it is about time I made you my slave.'

'Aren't you going to finish your explanation first?'

'Duke, Duke, Duke, don't you get it'll all be clear to you in a few moments anyway?'

Duke felt his eyes lock almost automatically with the Teen's. Then, suddenly, something dawned on him.

'You've already made a slave of me,' he breathed, 'the moment we met you've had power over me; that's why I couldn't remember what I was doing here.'

'Ni knows how the First's powers work. He knew I'd need someone in order to remain here. That's why…'

'That's why it was me you first appeared to.'

'You're a smart one, aren't you?'

'I can't believe it.'

'You don't have to believe it Duke; you just have to help me.'

'What if I don't want to?'

'You already know the answer to that.'

Sighing heavily, Duke lowered his gaze and said nothing. He knew the Teen was right and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

'What do you want me to do?' Duke's voice ebbed weakly.

'I need you to detain Jo, whilst I take care of her brother.'

'Which brother?'

'I've already dealt with Crovell, so which brother do you think?'

'Arados…'

'Exactly. Now, can you do that for me?'

'Do I have a choice?'

'What do you think?'

'I'll detain her for you,' Duke half turned.

'Good,' the Teen back away from him and instantly appeared strangely innocent again. 'Now I trust you can take care of her without me having to completely control your every action, only that level of control over a person can be more than a little draining.'

'I'll detain her for you, that's all you need to know, right.'

'Right,' he nodded, before turning to walk away, 'well then Duke, aren't you going to wish me luck?'


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The wait for her mother to enter the room was excruciating and had taken far too long. But when she had CiCi made no short work of attempting to use her powers against her. Unfortunately it still didn't work and only appeared to leave her mother with a strange smile pulled across her face.

'CiCi, do you really think we would have given you back a power which can be used against us?'

'It works against him,' she indicated towards her brother, careful not to use his name.

'That's only because he hasn't built up a resistance against other powers yet.'

'What do you mean a resistance against other powers?'

'Veronsen are power feeders,' her voice was level and calm, 'which means a resistance is built up through feeding off of other powers. And since Veronsen-Vii have all the advantages of Veronsen…' she almost laughed for a moment. 'You'd be surprised how many demons have abilities similar to your gift CiCi, or maybe it would be a surprise, if you weren't one.'

'What?' CiCi stared at her mother in a strange kind of horror.

'You are a demon CiCi,' her smiled remained placidly calm and her voice level. 'You were born one and so was your brother. That's why I had to leave you both, because I had to find a way to make you human. You see I just couldn't be the mother of demons CiCi, you have to understand that.'

'No, you just decided you were going to live in hell instead.'

'We've been feeding off of Ni's army, if that's any comfort.'

'That just makes me sick,' she glared at her mother. 'How dare you call me a demon?'

'I can't call you anything but what you are CiCi.'

'I am _not_ a demon!'

'Yes, you are.'

'NO I'M NOT. And my brother isn't one either.'

'Yes he is. Why do you think your powers are the way they are? Do you think gods, like the trio, Crovell and Jo would have powers like yours CiCi? Or a Sen Kayma like Drake or even a Dorsoma like his sister?'

'Kasey's a Dorsoma?'

'That's not important right now CiCi. What's important is that you understand what you are. And you are a demon.'

'So you want to kill us.'

'No, we want to own you.'

'Own us?'

'It's the only way to make sure you're brought up correctly.'

'As demons?'

For a few moments her mother was silent, then she gave a strange kind of laugh and backed away from CiCi.

'I never asked to be a Veronsen-Vii CiCi, that just happened and it happened to your father as well. For years we tried to be human, hoping beyond hope that was what the majority of our genes were. Then you were born CiCi and I had hoped what you had were just external markings, but the night before your brother was born you used your power against me. I don't know if you meant to or not, but you did. And I knew… I knew then that you were a demon.'

'You left because of me?' CiCi staggered back and half fell down onto one of the two beds.

'I had been in denial about my pregnancy with your brother; I hadn't even told your father I was carrying him. The day I gave birth was the same one Crovell disappeared. No one was there to see it, except you CiCi. You were staring at me with those pale eyes of yours, bleating like an innocent little lamb. But all I could think about was how much your powers had stung when used against me. And then I stared down at your brother and I knew… I knew he was just like you.'

'You left because of me?'

'I packed your father's bags for him; caught him on his way back in. I don't know where he'd been, but I refused to let him go up and see either of you. Not that he even knew your brother existed then. He didn't find that out till after I forced him to leave. The strange thing was, he didn't take that much convincing. I guess I never lost my power over him; the power which came from being the one to turn him.'

'And you're saying I'm the demon,' she stared up at her mother in disbelief, her eyes burning with tears. 'You abandoned us because I was too young to control my powers?'

'Because you were a demon…'

'No. No, I made one mistake and you left us. That's unforgivable.'

'You have to understand I couldn't handle the pressure back then CiCi.'

'The shame you mean?'

'You're much more powerful than a normal Veronsen CiCi and I think you can be very cruel when you want to be. That's why I had to leave. Why I had to find a way to cure you and your brother.'

'You're still more of a demon than I am.'

'You're right,' her mother maintained her calm tones, 'I am now, since I came to live here. Since I came to accept who I was. Slowly but surely I stopped looking for a way to cure you and started waiting for a chance to get you back into my life. So that I could train you.'

'Train us for what exactly?'

'To be perfect little Veronsen-Vii, what else?'

* * *

Crovell could sense his sister's presence even before he opened his eyes. When he finally managed to look up at her, all he could feel was an overwhelming amount of shame for how much he needed her. But there was more to it than that. He felt… strange and he couldn't remember anything which had happened since he'd woken up that morning.

'Jo?'

'It's okay C,' she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, 'I'll get the person who's done this to you; then everything will be back to normal again.'

'What happened to me?'

'You became… you lost…' she hesitated. 'It doesn't matter. What matters is that I fix this for you and quickly.'

'Nothing feels right anymore,' he found half glancing around the room. 'Why doesn't anything feel right? I feel… so… calm.'

'What's wrong with feeling calm?' Lilac gave a nervous laugh as she moved into his sightline.

'I've never felt this kind of calm before,' he slowly shook his head. 'I'm not even sure if I've ever even felt calm before.'

'It's okay C,' Jo swallowed hard, 'I promise I'll fix this. You'll be back to your good old self soon enough.'

'There's no Chaos, is there?' As he spoke, his whole body squirmed; he felt so wrong it hurt.

'When I lost my powers C, I never lost my Order; I never became Chaos. So I have no idea how much this is hurting you right now.'

'I'm not Chaos,' his voice broke slightly, as he felt a well of tears rising up inside of him. 'Why… why am I not Chaos?'

'Shh, shh,' she hushed him, 'it's okay, I'll get it back for you, I promise.'

'How can I live without Chaos, Jo?'

'Shh, it's okay, I'll make sure you don't have to.'

'It hurts.'

'I know.'

'I want my Chaos back Jo, please… please get me my Chaos back.'


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

It had taken a while to find her, but then again he hadn't expected to find her where he did. In fact he hadn't even known the place where he found her existed, until he found her there. It was a playground, of moderate size, with its most dominate feature being the play-fort like structure in the centre. The structure was made entirely from wood and had various levels, with various standard playground equipment attached. The wood it was made from was painted in dark greens and reds and the structures sole slide was made from a dull yellow plastic and was bizarrely too short for the part of the fort it was attached to.

It was on this she sat, with her legs dangling over the two foot drop the base of the slide hung over. In his head he could only imagine the slides main purpose was to serve people in the way she was using it; anything else would have been far too dangerous. Placing a hand on the gate in order to open it, he was half surprised by the bizarre little shock which sparked at him. It didn't hurt exactly, but it felt weird. Pulling the gate open he entered the playground, receiving another bizarre little shock for his effort.

Having seen him enter, she lowered her head in a strange kind of amusement.

'You're much closer to being seventeen, than sixteen, aren't you?'

'Yeah,' he nodded, 'does that bother you?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'but it bothers this place. There was supposed to be an age limit see, only… something happened here. Now it'll let anyone in, but it doesn't always like it.'

'You speak as if this place has a mind of its own.'

'It does,' the slide she was sitting on began to change shape and move towards Lus.

'Wow,' he blinked in amazement as he watched the slide snake towards him. 'How…?'

'This is Giya,' she laughed, 'and being who you are I'm sure you've seen much more impressive things than this in your time.'

'Maybe,' he shot her a nervous smile, as the slide came to a stop in front of him.

'It wants you to sit,' she patted the space next to her, which suddenly appeared much wider than before.

Nodding he did as he was told. Almost as soon as he was sat down the slide began retracting to its former position.

'Wow!' Lus half found himself falling off.

'It takes some getting used to,' she laughed again, placing a hand on him for support. 'But you soon get used to it.'

'Do you know what happened here,' as the slide came to a stop, he was able to re-examine his surroundings.

'I know exactly what happened here,' she nodded. 'See this place was originally created to be the safe haven of child souls. Well… Nethher Herins up to the age of sixteen and Vii Sen to that age as well. No adults allowed. This place was created to protect the innocent.'

'But even I know not all Vii Sen are innocent as children,' he rolled his eyes, before shooting her a guilty look. 'Not saying that you weren't or aren't but…'

'It's okay, I do get what you mean. But your right, this place can't distinguish between good and bad, innocent and corrupt. The only thing it can tell about the people it allows in is their true age.'

'Why do I get the feeling that has something to do with what happened here?'

'Do you know what a Hateling is?'

'Other than it being the name CiCi insists on calling her brother, no.'

'Hateling is the name given to anyone with demon blood who is not fully demon; although in actuality it just means half-demon.'

'I see,' he frowned feeling more than a little clueless.

'I'm not so sure you do,' she studied him for a moment, 'but its simple; if a demon has a child with a non-demon that child is born half-demon.'

'Well I got that much of it.'

'Obviously. The proper term for such children is Hateling, not because they are necessarily hated by those who gave them life, but because neither side knows what to do with them. Non-demons fear the child may become evil, whilst demons themselves fear the internal conflict the child goes through. The thought that the good in them might cause them to fight against their blood because someone with demon blood can do more damage in hell than someone without.'

'I think I get it, but would a true Hateling be a natural Balance?'

'Oh no, far from it; they'll always be born with a strong pull one way or the other. But that doesn't mean they won't occasionally do things to compromise their own moral compass. In other words good Hateling can be bad and bad Hateling good.'

'I see,' he nodded slowly, 'and what about Hatelings who aren't just your run of the mill half-demons. Are they just those born with demon blood because they're the off-spring of Hatelings or…'

'Some are, some have the blood added to their makeup. The hazards of being a living Balancer I guess.'

'I…'

'Blood doctoring, I don't fully understand it myself, if you ever meet False I'll get him to explain it to you.'

'Okay…' he pressed his lips together, 'but what does this has to do with what happened here,' he indicated around.

'I'm just getting to that,' she sighed, 'you see most, but not all Hateling are raised by the same person Vii Sen are. I mean, we're both essentially neither one thing nor the other and there are some who would say we're both moral ambiguities, so it kind of makes sense we would be raised together.'

'Which I suppose means you also play together,' Lus felt as though he was starting to understand a little of what she was getting at.

'This place discriminates only against age.'

'So a bad Hateling destroyed this place?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'a good one did. But they had their reasons. I mean, they were being constantly picked on and tormented because…' she hesitated for a moment.

'Because of what?'

'The non-demon half of them was MacTay,' she appeared to wince at the thought. 'Well at least someone from the MacTay clan and most Vii Sen are taught not to have very high opinions of the MacTay.'

'Why not?'

'You do know who the MacTay are, don't you?'

'I know they're something to do with my cousin Fray's sons, but other than that…'

'Okay, well they're a clan of warriors, headed by a small group of demi-gods, the MacTay brothers, Fray's sons, their wife and the sons they had with that wife.'

'And you have a low opinion of them because their demi-gods?'

'No…'

'Because their warriors.'

'No, the objection most Vii Sen have to them is the fact they're incestuous polygamists. Vii Sen are barely allowed to be in relationships with each other and the MacTay…' she averted her gaze. 'Well it's not exactly fair, is it?'

'I guess not.'

'Yeah, well anyway that was why this one particular Hateling was isolated by most of the others. In fact, they were isolated and tormented by all but one of the others, so…'

'It must have been awful for them; especially if they were morally good, like you say. I can understand why they lost their temper and…' he indicated around them.

'Broke this place,' she finished for him. 'It might have been an almost unforgivable act, but it was more than understandable.'

For a few moments she was silent, then she pressed her lips together and shot Lus a serious look.

'The one person who never isolated or tormented this person was my mother.'

'What?' Lus couldn't help but frown at her. 'Wait… I…'

'I'm the Vii Sen child of a Vii Sen,' she shifted her gaze away from him. 'Well at least that's what I am technically. My… father wasn't mortal, so there was no possible way for me to have been born alive. You need mortal blood to be born alive and demons and demi-gods aren't mortal so…'

'Wait, so you're saying your father was the Hateling?'

'So now you know the terrible secret about my past,' she gave a lamented sigh, 'or at least most of it. Because you see, my father, the Hateling, was also a woman.'


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Knowing what Catilin was attempting with the First's youngest son, False decided his enforced recon would be best severed starting there. The second he arrived in the mess of a room, he could sense things weren't quite right. There was far too much light being emanated for a start and on top of that every drop of said light appeared to be being absorbed by another source. The other source was a school clad youth, who stood with his back to False, blocking False's view of the First's son and the First son's view of him.

Without thinking about it, False stretched his left arm out to the side of him. In a ripple of blue-purple smoke a bow appeared in his hand. Then, with his actions still moving faster than his mind, he pulled the bow into firing position. Instantly it loaded itself with an arrow, which he then shot at the school boy. It hit him in the back of his left shoulder and forced him to turn round and face False.

'What the hell,' the First's son gawked at him, 'what did you do that for?'

'He was feeding off of you,' False allowed the bow to reload itself as he prepared to shoot at the school boy again.

'Feeding off of me?'

'Your light.'

'But… but that's not possible,' the First's son shook his head, 'he… he's the… he's my…'

A strange, almost too eerie to be believed, laugh echoed out of the school boy, seconds before he disappeared. Instantly the bow and arrow False had been holding disappeared in the same rippling of blue-purple smoke they'd appeared in.

'That was the First, demon,' the other lad backed away from him, 'you shot the First.'

'If that was the First then why was he trying to absorb all your light?'

'He wasn't.'

'Yes he was, I could see it,' False held his ground, 'I was trying to save you.'

'Since when do demons care about anyone but themselves?'

'Demon? What demon?'

'I'm talking about you, you First attacking idiot.'

'I'm not a demon, I'm a Vii Sen and, as of last night, I'm also a Balancer.'

'Yeah right,' the First's son sparked a white energy ball into his left hand, 'you expect me to believe that.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'but I expect you to believe that,' he pointed towards the energy ball failing to maintain itself in the other boy's hand.

'Wow,' his eyes became wide, 'that's not right.'

'It's not right because he was feeding off of you.'

'You're saying my own father did this to me?'

'I'm sorry.'

'But why,' he dissipated the energy ball completely, 'it doesn't make any sense,' he moved himself towards his bed and slumped down on the edge. 'Wow,' he blinked rapidly, as he placed both of his hands to the side of his head. 'Wow.'

'Are you okay?' False was starting to feel more than a little concerned and not just for the other boy's sake.

'No,' he shook his head, 'no, because I know you're right. Some of my Light is gone. Not all of it, but enough to leave me completely unstable,' he stared up at False. 'I can also sense who took it.'

'And you know it's not me, right?'

He nodded.

'My name's False Gleasta.'

'Arados Lutoni,' he gave him a polite little nod. 'So are you really a Vii Sen?'

'Why would I lie about that?'

'So you summoned that crossbow you were using just then?'

For a moment he pressed his lips together; truth be told he had no idea where the bow and arrows had come from. He'd never done anything like that before in his life and even he could see it didn't exactly look good for him.

'I don't know,' False eventually sighed, 'it just… happened.'

'Have you ever done anything like that before?'

'No.'

'Have you any idea why you're able to do it now?'

He hesitated again, before a certainty rose up through him.

'Nichee.'

'What?' Arados gave him a look.

'Nichee, he did this to me; somehow agreeing to work for him… I should have known. I should have known I couldn't trust him after he went out of his way to make sure I had to work for him.'

'What are you going on about?'

'Nichee,' False tried to keep his cool, 'he's supposed to be a member of the Shadows, but somehow I doubt that's the case. He pretty much tied me into having to work for him and he was the one who sent me here on recon.'

'You think he's not who he says he is?'

'Hello, demon weapon,' he shot Arados a look, 'I didn't have one before I was forced into working for Nichee.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'I'm pretty certain I would remember something like that.'

For a few moments Arados appeared to weigh him up carefully. He then got back to his feet and began tensely scratching at the blue underside of his right arm.

'Ni,' his voice was tight, 'Nichee must be Ni. I've heard stories about him trying to recruit new Balancers, but I've never heard about him succeeding before.'

'He hasn't succeeded,' False shook his head, 'he got me by not giving me any other choice. And now that I know, do you really think I'm going to go running back to him?'

'I don't know, are you?'

'Hell no,' he shook his head, 'there's no way I want to be working for the devil. I wanted to become a Balancer to protect people, not to destroy them.'

'Well, since you saved what's left of my Light, I guess I have no choice but to believe you.' Arados's face took on a deeply thoughtful look. 'I just wish I knew why my Dad would be trying to take it from me.'

'Not all of the First's voices are good; that's one of the first things we get taught at the TA Academy.'

'So you're a TA graduate too? Does that mean you know Kisara…?'

'Kissy, yeah. I know she's met you already, I was with her earlier. That stuff in your arm,' he indicated towards Arados's right arm, 'it's called Blue Ice.'

'How do you know that?'

'I study,' he tilted his head, 'I also know what that stuff does, if you're interested.'

'Yeah, I am,' a weak smile pulled at his lips, 'but can I ask you something first.'

'What?'

'Does Kisara know what this is,' he indicated towards his arm.

For a few moments False was silent. He couldn't drop her in it, he knew that. But if he said that she didn't and Kisara later admitted that she did, he could be in a whole lot of trouble. Realistically there was only one response he could give to keep both of them out of hot water.

'As far as I know, she doesn't.'


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Kisara hadn't liked manipulating the truth, but she hadn't exactly had much choice. And, as Lus walked her back to the Mistresses' chambers, she was just glad she'd been able to use his assumption she'd been conceived through ritual to deny knowledge of her Blue Ice conception. In order to get the full extent of the deception to work, she'd also had to convince him the reason she'd run away from Arados before was because she was afraid something demonic was at work and she was scared they'd think less of her for it.

For someone who liked keeping it honest she lied too easily. Or at least she did as far as her family secret was concerned. But if information control was imperative, then letting out a warped version of the truth was the fastest way to save face. Still none of that really mattered; what mattered was the fact Lus was willing to buy her story as the truth. So as long as she never gave him any reason to doubt it…

'I wonder if SK knows,' Lus interrupted her thoughts, making her half jump out of her skin.

'What?'

'That you're a quarter demon.'

'Why would that matter?'

'Well I guess it doesn't, but it could explain a few things.'

'Like what?'

'Like why he chose you specifically. I mean, there can't be all that many Vii Sen out there with demon blood, right?'

'Shouldn't that put us low down on the list of people you'd want working in heaven?'

'Yes and no; it all depends on their allegiances, doesn't it?'

'And what would you say mine were?'

'You're a good girl Kisara that much I'm sure of.'

'It must be nice to be so certain.'

'What reason would I have to doubt you?'

'None,' she shook her head, before smiling warmly at him, 'none at all.'

* * *

'I've finally got it,' SK strode into the room they were working in and dumped a heavy looking book down onto the desk Kaiba was at, 'this is how you can get down there unseen.'

Tristan moved towards the desk they were at and stared down and the leather covering. There were gold markings on it although he wasn't totally sure what language they were written in never mind what they said. So instead he shifted his gaze towards SK and waited for an explanation.

'Where did you find this?' Kaiba's fingers carefully ran over the cover as his eyes squinted at the book.

'It was in amongst Jay's things.'

'Wow he really has a knack for making everything his business even after he's long gone,' Tristan rolled his eyes. 'But would you mind explaining exactly what it is you've found.'

'Don't you know what this book is?' Kaiba's gaze half shifted towards him.

'Should I?'

'Wow was your memory really this bad back then?' SK stared at him for a moment. 'Look, all you need to know right now is this book will help you get down there and I've already got the perfect person lined up to help you pull it off.'

'Who?' Kaiba's gaze did its best to shift towards him.

'A little helper of my own.'

'Since when do you get to hire people?'

'That's for me to know.'

'SK,' his voice was filled with warning tones.

'Look, just be grateful I'm one step ahead of the game here,' SK shrugged, 'and when everything's in place tomorrow, you'll be able to go down there and get the kids back.'

'Tomorrow,' Kaiba looked doubtful, 'why can't we go down there now?'

'Because my new little helper is pre-occupied at the moment.'

'Well un-occupy her; those kids need us we really don't have time to waste here.'

'I'm sorry,' he shook his head, 'but you have to be patient for just one more night.'

'Surely it has to be for more than just one night,' a strange voice sounded from the entranceway.

Tristan's eyes shifted towards the doorway. Stood there was a lad of about fifteen, dressed in a dishevelled school uniform, with his hair spiked up in a punk-style. His nails were painted black and he was using eyeliner to exaggerate the haunting look in his eyes.

'Who are you?' Kaiba was the first to speak.

'Oh you really are as blind as a new-born kitten, aren't you Pure?' The boy swaggered towards them. 'Still I am disappointed you can't tell who I am, but if you really need a clue, then I'm the Teen.'

'A Nameless?'

'Ding, ding, ding.'

'But… I thought when the First became a part of Joey you all stopped existing,' SK took up a defensive stance between them and the Teen.

'And you didn't think any new ones had come into existence since then?' He laughed. 'As I'm sure her sisters would be more than happy to tell you, the First does have a fragmented consciousness. All those voices get to be too much for her, that's why the Nameless came into being to begin with.'

'But being a part of Wheeler stabilised those other voices,' Kaiba took half a step towards him, 'so she didn't need to create any new Nameless.'

'But she's no longer just a part of Joey, now is she? Now, she _is_ Joey, so there is nothing keeping her stable anymore.'

'So you're saying Joey made you?' SK frowned.

'Yes and no.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It is as I've said,' he shrugged, 'I would explain further but I'm really not in the mood. I just wanted to come up here to see how my dear sister the Pure was doing.'

'You're no sister of mine,' Kaiba gritted his teeth.

'Perhaps not, but the First is and as I'm a part of her…'

'Don't toy with me Teen.'

'You're right, I should leave the toying to the kids. How is Taylor by the way? Has he recovered any…?'

'You shut up right now,' Kaiba cut him off.

'Why are you trying to antagonise him?' Tristan shot the Teen a look, not exactly sure how he felt about the whole situation.

'Him,' the Teen laughed, 'well I guess the whole gender thing is up for debate right now, isn't it?'

'What are you trying to say?'

'Oh my dear Win, you must know; even a child could comprehend what I'm saying right now.'

'I…'

'Why are you being so antagonising,' SK cut off anything Tristan might have said.

'Because that's what chaos does, isn't it,' the Teen made overdramatic movements with his hands, 'antagonise things.'

'You're not Chaos.'

'Oh I am. At least I am now. All thanks to little Crovell,' a dark smile pulled at his lips. 'I was all set to take Arados's Light too, till some little do-gooder stopped me. Still, there are two other heirs to that now, aren't there? And my collection wouldn't be complete without a set.'

'You stay away from him,' Kaiba blindly lunged at him, but the Teen managed to smoothly dodge his attack, 'you're not to go anywhere near him.'

'Oh come on, it's not like he can become much more of a broken toy than he already is.'

'You stay away from him,' Kaiba clenched his hands into fists.

'Come on,' leant in towards him, 'give me one good reason I should stay away?'

'I will hunt you down and kill you if you touch him,' Kaiba's eyes did their best to lock with the teens. 'I will _not_ let you hurt my baby.'

'Your baby?' The Teen laughed. 'You know, I'd almost forgotten you were his mother Pure; thank you so much for reminding me. That was fun,' turning, he began walking away from them, fading from sight as he did. 'I'll be back for you _baby boy_ soon enough Pure, but right now I have more interesting game in my sight. Thanks for the laugh though, I really needed that.'


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

'How goes things H H?'

The look on her face as she turned to face him was one of great pleasure. He knew she was pleased to see him; she always was. That was the way he liked it.

'I'm pretty sure I'm ready to deal with anything now,' she turned back towards the table she'd been working at and began concealing a number of weapons and vials within her clothing, 'I just need to know the where and when.'

'Well I think I'll be able to help you out with that one,' the certainty of the voice which sounded from behind them could only mean trouble.

'Who are you?' Helen frowned, as they both turned round to face the school clad boy.

'I'm the one who tipped the Council off,' his eyes purposefully narrowing in on Ni, 'and I could tip them off to a few more connected things too, if I wanted. But as you're the ones dealing with the case I thought I'd tell you directly.'

'Not a fan of dealing with the Council?'

'Who is?'

'So what are these connected tip offs?'

'Yes,' Ni filled his voice with deeply warning tones, 'what are they?'

'That depends Nichee,' the lad deliberately stretched out his name, 'on whether or not you've breached our little agreement.'

'What agreement?' Helen's eyes flicked curiously between the two of them.

'Well I only tipped the Council off because Nichee here agreed to be the one to take the case,' again the boy's eyes taunted Ni, 'you see, the children in danger are being currently held up in hell and what with Nichee being such an expert in that department.'

'Hell?' Helen half squeaked in shock. 'You never mentioned that was where they were.'

'Didn't I?' Ni pulled his face into a tight smile, his eyes narrowing angrily in on the boy. 'Well I was planning to wait until you were ready to go before I mentioned that little side note.'

'Why are they held up down there anyway?'

'Because their kidnappers aren't demons,' the boy smirked, 'and everyone knows a non-demon can't make it down to hell unnoticed; therefore whoever was trying to protect the children would be tipped off long in advance.'

'Oh I see,' Helen nodded slowly, 'I guess that does make sense.'

'Of course,' he shrugged casually, 'but then again, that was another thing old Nichee here and I had agreed on before I went to tip off the Council.'

'Wait, you were the one to move them down there?'

'I didn't say that,' a strange smile pulled across his face, 'but I didn't not say it either.'

'If I'm dealing with things down in hell I'm going to need a few more things,' Helen's expression became more thoughtful.

'Well you have more than enough time to prepare; my sources tell me they won't make their move till tomorrow.'

'Okay,' she turned to leave, 'I'll see you soon Nichee, but I've…'

'Go,' Ni tried to keep his voice as level as possible.

As soon as she'd left he turned on the boy. He was amazed he'd clearly managed to get a hold of Crovell's Chaos already and maybe that was why he was here now, trying to antagonise things. But the look on the boy's face told him there was more to it than that.

'So what title did you opt to go by?' Ni remained calm, trying not to give the boy an opening of any kind.

'The Teen,' he shrugged, 'I thought it was the most appropriate at the time; especially considering how insecure I was when I first came into being,' he began examining his nails in an almost bored fashion. 'But Crovell's Chaos quickly sorted that out. The second I started feeding off of his chaos our whole little arrangement came flooding back to me.'

'That doesn't explain why you're here,' he shot him a look, trying to maintain control. 'In fact, wasn't our little deal that you'd stay away until you'd taken down all three of the First's mortal immortal children? We wouldn't want the brats interfering now, would we?'

'Actually that would only have prevented three of the brats from interfering,' the Teen continued to examine his nails, 'you didn't say anything about going after the mortal member of the trio, the Sen Kayma, his bit sister or your little brother.'

'The Sen Kayma and his bit sister aren't powerful enough to be a problem, but feel free to help yourself to them if you so wish. As for the other two; the mortal has other pursuits right now and my dear baby brother… let's just say I have my own plans for him.'

'I suppose that's understandable, but it doesn't explain why you stopped me from completing my end of our little deal. You do remember what that was, don't you? I'd take out the First's youngest three and you'd make it so I'd be permanently in control.'

'Of course I remember what it was.'

'Then explain to me why you decided it was a good idea to send your little minion after me right when I had the youngest where I wanted him.'

'I didn't send one of my minions after you.'

'Oh please, the kid was toting one of your trade mark weapons.'

'He was?'

'I know all about you Ni remember; I have access to all the knowledge the First has.'

'The First doesn't know everything about me.'

'Yes, but your grandmother knows enough.'

'You're not going to unhinge me so easily Teen,' Ni laughed and shook his head, 'I wasn't lying when I said I didn't send anyone after you.'

'Then who was the brat with your weapon.'

'A Balancer I've managed to coheres into working for me. A new recruit.'

'So you did send him…'

'No, I sent him on a recon mission, to check up on you. It's not my fault he's still too much of a goody goody to let you be.'

'It's nice to know you trust me Ni.'

'Please, you're a born traitor and we both know it.'

'Well thanks to your little recruit it's now going to be impossible for me to get anywhere near the youngest.'

'That's fine.'

'_Really_?'

'Just get Jo out of the way for me, Arados's agoraphobia will be enough to keep him at bay for now anyway.'

'I thought you might say that,' the Teen rolled his eyes.

'Just go and finish your assignment will you?'

'As you wish; just don't expect me to leave your little brother alone. I was promised Light and I will get it.'

'I don't think so Teen,' he glared, 'you will leave my brother alone.'

'Why?'

'I told you I have plans for him and I will _not_ have you screwing them up.'

'Why not? You screwed up mine.'

'That wasn't intentional.'

'Wasn't it?'

'Of course it wasn't.'

'Then why did your recruit use one of your weapons Ni. No one uses one of your weapons without your permission; especially not people you've only just recruited,' anger burned in the Teen's eyes. 'So if you weren't taking a hit out against me, then why…'

'There are other explanations to all things,' Ni maintaining control over the situation.

'Oh really?'

'Yes, really. Maybe you need to think about this a little.'

For a few moments the Teen examined him. Then he laughed lightly and turned his head in a curious manner.

'Oh I see.'

'Exactly; so it wasn't my fault.'

'No, but it will be if you don't get him under control Ni,' the Teen began walking away.

'Oh I will,' he promised, 'just give me a little time.'


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Almost as soon as the _Teen_ had left, Kaiba set out in search of Taylor. With his vision being the way it was, navigating the all too white corridors of the Mistresses Chambers wasn't exactly easy and he had to rely heavily on the Pure's intimate knowledge of the layout just to stop himself walking headlong into walls. But right at that moment in time he would have happily walked into a million walls just to know for sure his son was okay.

The sound of familiar voices prickled in his ears and helped guide him to the room his son was in. Although Lus and Drake's presence came as a little bit of a surprise to him, he was grateful to it on two scores: the most important being the protection they provided his son because the Teen didn't strike him as the type to make a move on multiple targets in one go.

Lus and Drake were saying their goodbyes to Taylor even before Kaiba had made his presence known. He didn't know if this was just good timing or if they somehow knew he was coming; which was more than possible since they could have seen him approaching long before they'd become blobs on his vision. Still, whatever the truth of the matter he was glad they were leaving; something told him the conversation he and his son were about to have wasn't one anyone else should be privy to.

'Tay…' he found himself hovering in the doorway long after the other two boys had left.

The blob which was his son appeared to perch on the edge of what had to have been the bed. There were then several loud patting noises and it was pretty clear his son wanted him to sit down. Hesitantly Kaiba moved himself into the room, but remained standing. The Teen's threats had him worried, but they weren't the only thing unnerving him right now.

'Taylor, did you ever… I mean…' he made a strange choking noise as he half prevented what he was trying to ask from coming out.

For a few long moments there was silent, then his son shuffled a little further along the bed and began patting it again. Kaiba edged closer, but still remained standing. Sitting would have made the situation too comfortable and Kaiba wasn't sure he wanted it to be comfortable.

'Taylor did you ever… did you ever miss the fact you never had a mother?'

There was silence. Of course there was silence. His son was currently a mute, too inexperienced with his own telepathic abilities to respond. He was also too far away for Kaiba to make out his expression.

'I…' Kaiba turned away from him, feeling completely insecure about everything, 'I mean, did you ever wish that I was… I mean, I should have been… Did you ever…?'

Suddenly he felt Taylor's hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn his eyes back up towards him.

'You should have had a mother Tay; you'd have been able to talk to her about everything that was going on with you. About your feelings for Drake and… everything. And maybe if you had things would have happened differently and you wouldn't be…' he gritted his teeth and turned away from him again. 'It's my fault your like this; I should have been your mother.'

For a few moments there was silence, then Taylor once again forced Kaiba's gaze towards him. He was close enough now for Kaiba to see the smile sliding across his face. But it was more than just a smile, Kaiba could feel an overwhelming amount of love pouring out of Taylor towards him.

'You… you don't care, do you?' Kaiba wasn't sure how that made him feel.

Taylor's smile widened appeared to widen and Kaiba was hit by the sense of being the best parent in the world.

'I don't… I don't understand. I know… I've seen you in _her_ room, so I know you miss her. I know you've missed having a mother.'

'_But I had you_,' Taylor's voice sounded with perfect clarity inside of Kaiba's mind, '_I had you and Parto and that was all I ever needed. And maybe I do wonder what she might have been like sometimes, but I don't see how having her around could have made my life any better than it already was. Mother, Father, Mum, Dad, Marana, Parto, these are all just titles; I have too parents who love me, what more do I need?_'

'_I shouldn't be allowed to have a son as good as you,_' he thought back, before pulling his sixteen year old son back into his arms. '_Thank you Tay, thank you._'

* * *

Lus had seen Drake safely home, before making his way back to his own place. He had this feeling he was going to be in trouble for disappearing all day the way he had and strangely he was kind of looking forward to it. During his decline over the last few months his parents had acted as though he were incapable of doing anything wrong and that just frustrated him. Just because he was sicker than usual didn't give him the right to behave in the way he had and if anything not punishing him had just made things worse, not better. Still he was a lot more stable now and there was no reason for his parents not to punish him for his disappearing act.

Calmly he entered the flat, making no attempt to hide the fact he was coming in. What was the point, when he was aiming for a little parental overkill?

'I'm home,' he made his voice as loud as possible when no one came to greet him, 'sorry I didn't tell you I was going out, but I didn't think you'd care.'

It was a strange thought to know he was deliberately trying to antagonise his parents, especially when he knew his Mum was worried about his Dad and his Dad had other things on his mind. But he just wanted to be punished; it would be the ultimate sign that everything was back to how it should be. Okay so he was still sick and there was still a chance these fits of his would last for the rest of his life, but as long as they were under control again they really weren't that big of a deal. But even so this lack of any kind of response was really starting to get to him; because his parents never completely ignored him.

Feeling a bad move slowly move over him, he began stalking his way through the flat trying to find them. They were in the kitchen, talking quietly with each other; their faces filled with strange little looks. Lus instantly knew something was hugely wrong with the picture without either one of them having to say a word.

'What's happened,' Lus's voice was mute as he prepared himself to hear someone had died or something.

'Lus, we have something to tell you,' his mother was strangely calm, 'could you sit down please.'

'Look, if its bad news I can take it,' he remained where he was, 'you don't have to worry about me anymore; the fits are under control again, remember.'

'It's not bad news,' her strange expression turned into a strange smile, 'please sit.'

Edgily he did as he was told; his gaze flicking between his parents as he wondered exactly what it was he was that had happened. For a few long moments there was silence. Then a proud smile flickered across his father's face.

'We're going to have another baby.'

'What?' Lus leapt back up to his feet, knocking his chair over as he did.

'I'm pregnant,' his mother maintained her calm demeanour, 'you're going to have a little sister.'

'You're already far enough on to know the sex?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'I only found out that I was pregnant today. I have no idea how far on I am, but I have strong a feeling that it'll be a little girl.'

'Do you want it?'

'What kind of question is that?'

'What kind of question do you think it is?' Anger screamed its way through Lus's veins and out of his mouth. 'You didn't want me, remember, you wanted to get rid of me.'

'I want this baby Lus.'

At the sound of those words Lus could do nothing but stare in wounded anger. He then did the only thing he knew how to do when things got too hard for him.

'Come on Lus,' his father chided lightly, 'you're not a kid anymore, turning yourself invisible doesn't help anyone.'

Not replying to him and keeping himself out of their site, he turned and stormed out of the house. He couldn't believe his Mum could want another child when she hadn't wanted him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. IT WASN'T FAIR! As the anger continued to build inside of him he could feel the familiar twinges of pain which warned him a fit was on the horizon, but he really didn't care. If a fit happened now it would be all her fault and he would make sure she knew it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Duke couldn't believe he was working for the Teen any more than he could believe how easily he'd fallen into his new role. He hated himself for it. More than hated himself for it; it disgusted him so totally he couldn't even bring himself to say anything to Jo. Instead he just tailed her and Lilac as they searched their way around the Southern Palace. Clearly the Teen had made it impossible for anyone to pinpoint his exact location and he'd even heard Jo admit that much herself to Lilac when the other girl had asked why the search was taking so long.

If Duke was being honest with himself, he was more concerned with why neither of them had acknowledged his presence. After all, he wasn't like them; he didn't have the power to cloak his position or anything like that. His tailing of them should have radiated out like a pulsating beacon, but for some reason he went by completely unnoticed. It was…

'Jo, stop,' he suddenly forced the words out of his mouth.

Instantly the two girls came to a halt and turned back towards him.

'Duke?' Jo frowned. 'How long have…?'

'You don't know?'

She shook her head.

'You can't go after the Teen Jo,' he gritted his teeth, as a sharp feeling of pain stabbed through him. 'You can't.'

'Are you okay Ulk Duke?' Lilac blinked at him, as he began clutching at his chest. 'The air around you looks…'

'The Teen tried to get you under his control, didn't he?' Jo cut her off. 'That's why you…'

'The Teen does have me under his control Jo,' Duke fought against the rising amount of pain he was feeling. 'That's why this is hurting me so much,' he half collapsed to his knees, only able to remain standing by gripping onto a nearby hall table.

'If he had you totally under his control you wouldn't be able to fight it like this.'

'I'm not fighting it,' he glared at her, 'I'm only telling you this to keep you in one spot.'

'What?'

'I'm sorry Jo,' slowly the pain began to ease off, 'but this was the only thing I could think of.'

'You're not serious.'

'I am.'

'Ulk Duke, please don't…' Lilac took half a step towards him, 'I won't let you let anything happen to Jo. I know you don't really want this.'

'Of course I don't really want this, but I don't have a choice,' he could feel everything in him dividing into two. 'But you do.'

'Ly, go get our parents,' Jo shot her a look.

'No,' she shook her head, 'if I leave you on your own then…'

'I'll be fine,' she calmly met Duke's gaze, 'he can't do anything to me and I'm more than ready to deal with the Teen.'

'But Jo…'

'Go Ly, now.'

Reluctantly the younger girl did as she was told, leaving Duke and Jo to stare each other down.

'You're stronger than him,' Jo remained calm, 'you can't fight this.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'no I'm not. No I can't. I can't fight him. That's why he picked me.'

'You are stronger than you think.'

'No I'm not; I'm the weakest member of our group and you know it. That's why Crovell has so much power over me. And why it was so easy for him, especially after…'

'Crovell is different to the Teen.'

'Not anymore he isn't.'

'I will get my father back.'

'You can't.'

'Of course I can.'

'No,' he shook his head, as he spotted the Teen approaching Jo from behind, 'you can't. There's nothing you can do. You are his.'

'What do you mean I am his?'

'He means this,' the Teen's voice made her half jump out of her skin.

'I'm sorry Jo,' Duke lowered his gaze, 'but there's no escape for you, just like there was no escape for Crovell.'

'You can't be happy with this,' Jo stared at him.

'Of course I'm not, but there's nothing I can do.'

'You can stop him Duke.'

'No. I can't,' he took hold of Jo's arms and pinned her into a position facing the Teen.

'Don't do this Duke,' her voice strained with panic, 'don't do this to me and my baby.'

'I'm sorry Jo,' he lowered his head, 'I'm so sorry.'

* * *

He had no idea how False had managed to lure him out of his room, but it appeared the guy had an easier time explaining the concept of Blue Ice with the two of them constantly moving around. It was clear the whole subject made False uncomfortable for some reason, although Arados wasn't totally sure why. Still, he had been glad the complexities of the subject matter made the extended leave from his room pass easily. So easily Arados could almost have believed his agoraphobia had left just as unpredictably as it had begun.

Suddenly shouting from the corridor ahead of them caught their attention. Quickly the pair of them darted forward, nearly stopping in their tracks when they spotted Jo being held by Duke, as the Teen…

'Don't you dare take her Order,' Arados half screamed, as he threw his fist heavily against the guy, making him fly backwards, 'and how dare you work for him,' his eyes turned darkly towards Duke.

'I have no choice.' Duke's voice was low and dull.

'I'm sure.'

'Its true Ara,' Jo's voice edged with fear, 'he really…'

'Shut the hell up Jo,' Arados cut her off, 'no one cares what you have to say.'

'But what about what I have to say?' The Teen slowly climbed back to his feet, his gaze set on someone behind Arados.

Glancing back to make sure the only person it could be was False, he couldn't help but wonder for a moment if he'd been betrayed. Somewhat hesitantly False reached his left arm out to the side of him.

'That's right,' the Teen taunted, 'summon one of his weapons.'

'What?' False hesitated, his hand remaining empty in its frozen outstretched position.

'Don't you know?'

'Know what?'

'That weapon you attacked me with before was one of his.'

'One of whose?'

'Ni's.'

'What?' Arados and False cried in unison.

'Normally when he recruits you brats he at most gives you basic demon level weapons. But with you little boy, with you he actually gave you one of his own,' the Teen taunted, 'I thought it was because you were one of his main bounty hunters, but when he assured me that you weren't, there was only one explanation for it… Hateling.'

'No,' False shook his head, lowering his hand and backing slowly away as he did. 'No, I'm a Vii Sen, my father...'

'He's baiting you False,' Arados interrupted him, turning on the Teen, 'but if he knew what was good for him he'd be taking his little minion and running right about now.'

'Good idea,' the Teen smirked, 'come on slave, let's go.'


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Any hope Arados might have had that his agoraphobia had left him disappeared the second he thought about leaving the Southern Palace. As much as he'd wanted to go with False to confront Ni, the fit of hyperventilation it had sent him into pretty much made it impossible. The second False left, the level of fear and panic Arados was feeling increased to the point where Jo had to help him back to his room. Once there she began examining his arm in pretty much the same way Kisara had, making him even more uncomfortable as he wished she would just leave him alone.

'Do you know what it is?' Jo shot him a curious look as she backed off a little.

'False called it Blue Ice,' he shrugged, wishing she would just leave him alone. 'Apparently it's something all Calicaccu's inherit from the Desmitus who start their lines, although most people go through their whole lives with it in a dormant state. When active it allows the possessor to breed with pretty much anyone they like and, apparently, it's how the gay Silkoneons of the past reproduced.'

'I see,' she nodded thoughtfully. 'So how come yours has been activated? I'm assuming you didn't do that yourself, unless this False character is…'

'Shut up Jo,' he cut her off, 'I barely know him. And anyway this had been activated long before he showed up. As for how it became active, you tell me Jo,' he glared, 'I'm sure you know.'

'I don't keep strictly tight tabs on you Ara.'

'No, because that would distract you too much from Crovell, I'm sure,' his lips curled with disgust.

'You'll go out of your way to refuse acceptance of me and Crovell, won't you?'

'You disgust me Jo and that's never going to change.'

'If I disgust you so much, then why did you try to save me?'

'Just because I hate you in every single possible way doesn't mean I want to see you…' he stopped, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of even that much. 'I mean, I didn't want that monster in Dad's place succeeding in his twisted little plan. He's already gotten a substantial amount of my light.'

'That's why we need to stop him.'

'You stop him Jo. I…'

'If I told you I could cure your agoraphobia, would you accept me and Crovell.'

'Never.'

'Not even in a trade?'

'You will not blackmail or trick me into accepting you Jo.'

'I…'

'Oh leave and go after the Teen will you.'

'I can't take him on by myself.'

'Then take your… Crovell with you.'

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'Because he's lost his Chaos,' her face filled with a serious look, 'and he's nothing without it.'

* * *

'Ni,' False growled, the second he came across Nichee, 'I knew you couldn't be trusted.'

'Couldn't be trusted?' Nichee cocked an eyebrow at him. 'What makes you think that you can't trust me False?'

'Because you are the devil.'

'And you're not?'

'You forced that demon weapon on me, didn't you? To make me look bad.'

'Why would I try to make you look bad False?'

'I don't care how many people you try to trick into believing I'm some kind of Hateling, you'll never convince me that it's true.'

'And why's that?'

'Because I know that I'm a Vii Sen.'

'And Hateling can't become Vii Sen?'

'I was born on Earth and even though my father might have been a… He was not a demon. Nor was my mother, you won't convince me of that.'

'What kind of power would you say you used False?'

'Reama, there was Standing magic in my father's line.'

'Are you sure?'

'What else could it be?'

'Did it never strike you as odd that your so called Reama powers were an ever so off colour? Or that it was so cold you could almost swear it was…'

'It wasn't Sli,' he shook his head, 'else I would have been part Odraian and had one of those silly little outfits.'

'Not if you were part demon and your Sli powers came from your demonic blood,' Nichee remained calm.

'Both of my parents were mortal.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'Yes.'

'I hate to tell you that you're wrong False,' Nichee pulled himself closer, meeting his gaze with a look like none False had ever seen before, 'but you are wrong. I know with absolute certainty that you are in fact a Hateling.'

'You would say that,' False backed away from him, 'it would be convenient for you to have me believe I was part demon, because that would make me so much easier for you to control, wouldn't it?'

'You're right, it would make you a lot more compliant if I could convince you, you were part demon. But if that were the case why didn't I just tell you from the start? Why would I have given you an opportunity to mistrust me?'

'Obviously because you didn't want me spilling the truth to your little girlfriend.'

'You mean H H?'

'Oh great,' he rolled his eyes, 'now you're going to tell me she's another one of your recruits.'

'Not that she's aware of,' Nichee's mouth spread into a sadistic smile, 'as far as she's concerned I'm nothing more than an enigma she'll spend her whole existence trying to unravel.'

'And what is she to you? Someone you can manipulate easily?'

At that Nichee instantly began laughing, in a thickly dark way. He then met False's gaze with an amused kind of clarity.

'You really don't get this, do you?'

'Get what?'

'H H is in love with me.'

'And…?' Suddenly False's eyes went wide with realisation. 'That's what you've been aiming for. You want her to be in love with you so that you… you…'

'You think your precious Dee is the only one to have been unfaithful in this relationship?' Nichee laughed. 'Oh yes, don't think I'm not aware of that line she's tried so desperately to keep hidden from everyone. Or that I haven't been aware of every lover she's shared a bed with. Just because she's gotten away with only spawning one bastard, does _not_ mean she's as clever as she thinks she is.'

'And you plan to make Helen your latest in a long line of lovers?'

'Unlike my wife, I like spawning bastards as proof of my conquests,' his eyes narrowed proudly in on False, 'and you, my son, are one of them.'

'No,' he spat, 'I don't believe you. I'm not your son, you're just trying to twist things.'

'You mother was a married woman. Married women are always like putty in my hands,' he taunted. 'She was led so easily astray.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'you're not going to get me to believe…'

'Her husband smashed your brains out because he knew you weren't his,' Nichee cut him off. 'He knew you weren't his, because he could see you were mine. Because I made sure he knew it.'

'Why?'

'Because I wanted you dead False,' a strangely dark chuckle rolled out of him. 'I wanted you dead, because I wanted you for this.'


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

She knew leaving the Mistresses' Chambers might bring attention to herself, but she was still so worried about her secret coming out she had to see the one person other than Dayena who would truly understand her peril. For a normal Vii Sen child of a Vii Sen visiting your birth parents was strictly against the rules, so for her to do it she knew she was risking a lot. But the truth was, ever since she'd accidentally found out where her parents were hiding, she'd been visiting them. A lot. Every chance she got in fact. After all, her demon blood made it possible for her to slip in and out of their place completely unnoticed.

Her visit with them had been brief as always and they'd both been pretty understanding when she'd explained her situation to them. They'd also been able to give her some pretty sound advice, but… she still wasn't sure. There was this almost certain dread lurking inside of her telling her Lus hadn't brought her excuses and that she'd be the link to break the chain. It was why after she left her parents place, she still hadn't gone back to the Mistresses' Chambers. Instead she made her way towards the playground she'd been in when she told Lus about her parents.

With all the extra powers her extremely mixed up blood granted her, she could tell he was there, even though she couldn't see him. She could also sense instantly something was wrong with him.

'Lus,' her voice was soft and cautious.

He made no attempt to reply, so she was forced to move into the playground in search of him. It didn't take her long to locate him, lying on the ground in a fit of convulsions. For half a second fear jolted through her body as her mind raced through a million and one thoughts trying to figure out a way of helping him. Before she could do anything, however, his body appeared to slow to a stop and he just remained lying there in a languished state of exhaustion.

'Are you… are you okay?' She knelt down next to him.

For a long time he just lay there, not reacting to her presence in the slightest. It worried Kisara so much she was just about ready to run off for some real help when he finally spoke.

'My Mum's pregnant and she's actually happy about it,' his gaze remained focused on some invisible point only he could see.

'Shouldn't she be?'

'No,' his voice was dull and heavily, 'she wasn't happy about being pregnant with me, so she's _not_ allowed to be happy about being pregnant again. That's not fair.'

'Oh I can think of plenty of things much less fair than that Lus,' she shot him a serious look; being with her parents always brought out her logical side. 'I mean, I know it's hard and you'll hate me for saying it, but…'

'Save your breath,' he gave a heavy sigh as he slowly started sitting up, 'I know I'm being selfish and unfair, but… how can she have another baby?'

'I…'

'Kissy,' False's voice sounded from behind her, forcing her gaze to turn towards him.

There was a strange look on his face which almost appeared to match the one Lus was wearing.

'Who's he?' False and Lus appeared to spot each other at the exact same moment.

'Lus, False, False, Lus,' Kisara quickly introduced, 'and are you okay False?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I'm seriously, seriously not okay right now,' his face paled more than slightly, 'I'm currently hiding from Ni.'

'Why, what did my _dear_ cousin do now?' Lus struggled to his feet.

'You're the Face of Friendship's youngest, aren't you?' False eyed him up curiously.

'Soon to be second youngest,' he gave another heavy sigh.

'Then you need to tell me everything you know about your cousin. Like, do you know if he really cheats on Dee? Or if he really does have children other than the four sisters?'

'I don't know,' he shook his head, 'I barely know anything about the gods I'm related to, my parents thought it would be safer that way.'

'What is all this about False?' Kisara focused her gaze on him. 'What's Ni said to you?'

For a few moments False stared at her. Then he tilted his gaze slightly and gave her a grave look.

'He knows.'

'He knows?'

False nodded slowly and Kisara's heart felt as though it was about to stop beating.

'Knows what?' Lus frowned.

'Knows SK has a part demon working for him,' Kisara covered flawlessly, without batting an eyelid.

'But that's not all he knows,' False's eyes continued to hold her gaze. 'He… he knows who my true father is. Or at least, he claims he does. But I… I…'

'What is it False?'

'You're a Vii Sen, aren't you False?' Lus took a slightly unbalanced step towards him.

'Yeah,' he nodded, 'my mother's husband smashed my brains out when I was a week old. Because…'

'Because you're Ni's son?'

'What?' Kisara and False's voices sounded in shocked unison.

'How did you know that was what Ni was claiming?' False gawked at him.

'You asked me what I knew about my cousin and whether or not he had other children,' Lus shrugged, 'it didn't take much for me to put two and two together.'

'Ni's cheated on Dee,' Kisara couldn't help but feel slightly heartbroken, 'how could he do that?'

'You of all people aren't allowed to be surprised Kissy,' False sighed, clearly distressed. 'But I can't believe that I… I'm…'

'Look, it's more than possible he was lying,' Lus shrugged, clearly trying to be reassuring. 'But if you want to talk to someone who might know a little more about it than me, I can take you to Jo.'

'The Heir to Order you mean, Arados's sister?'

'You've met Ara?'

'Ni tricked me…'

'You haven't hurt him, have you?' Lus's hands balled into fists.

'Hell no,' False glared, clearly offended, 'I saved him, if you must know. That was how… how… how…'

'How what?'

'I saved him with a demon weapon.'

'Oh gee,' Kisara was suddenly filled with concern, 'what kind?'

'Apparently the kind that belongs to Ni.'

'Maybe he did it on purpose, to trick you into thinking you were his son, so that…'

'So that I can hurt and betray you,' False stared at her in a bizarrely devoted way, 'but I would never do that. You know I would never do that.'

'I know,' she smiled at him, feeling closer to her oldest friend than she had for a long while.

'Maybe we should talk to Arados, before we talk to Jo,' Lus tilted his head in thought. 'I mean, I think he'd get a little iffy with me if I didn't. Him and his sister aren't exactly getting on at the moment.'

'I had just about managed to gather that much,' False pulled a face. 'I also know I'd make for a pretty lousy spy, as I'd blow my cover within about five seconds.'

'You're trying to be a Balancer, not a spy False,' Kisara shook her head.

'Great and for that you need even more stealth,' he groaned, 'I don't have what it takes for this.'

'Yes you do False,' she reassuringly touched his shoulder, 'I know you do.'


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

He found her stood silently at the back of the hall, staring wistfully towards the other end of the room. There was a strange look on her face, as though she was thinking about much more than what she was there for. And he knew exactly what she was there for. The Balance Council liked to hide certain sacred artifacts in strange places. This just happened to be one of them and the artefact she was after was the Talisman of Blood.

Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her start. Swallowing hard she turned round to face him, a weak smile pulling its way across her face as she did.

'My twin graduated here,' she gave an edgy laugh, 'I didn't think it would hit me like this, but…'

'I understand,' he returned her smile with one of his own, before crossing the room towards where the Talisman was hidden. 'Why did you come for this one anyway?'

'The Talisman of Blood binds family together,' her voice was level, as she watched him retrieve it, 'I thought it would protect the children if they were bound to their parents.'

'That's some smart thinking there H H,' he did his best to hide the cruel edges of the smile pulled at his lips as he brought the Talisman back towards her.

'Not really,' she shook her head, 'I mean, it was or would be, if I hadn't been stood here for hours unable to get to it.'

'Why unable?'

'I couldn't stop thinking about her. About what her life must be like. About all the friends she must have. She's my twin and I barely know anything about her.'

'Vii Sen aren't encouraged to know about the family they leave behind; it makes them pine for it and then…'

'Yeah, I know,' she sighed, 'that can cause more trouble than its worth. But that doesn't mean we don't miss them anyway. I mean, show me a Vii Sen who doesn't wish they could have known their birth family.'

'False Gleasta.'

'He doesn't count. I mean, his father…'

'He's still Vii Sen,' he cut her off, 'that has to count for something, doesn't it?'

'I guess,' she took the Talisman off of him. 'Where is False anyway?'

'He needed some time alone,' he folded his arms, 'I'm really not sure he's cut out for this whole Balancer lark you know.'

'Oh don't say that; it's his first proper day, he's probably just a little unsettled.'

'Oh I'd say he was more than a little unsettled,' he couldn't help but smirk, as he remembered the look on False's face when he'd told him the truth.

'Look, he's just a kid, don't be so hard on him,' Helen scolded.

'Why are you so concerned,' he cocked an eyebrow, 'he's not your charge anymore.'

'No, but he was and how you train him will be reflected back onto me. Reputation is everything in this game, you know that.'

'Well he's certainly making a reputation for himself.'

'Nichee,' she shot him a look.

'What,' his smirk broadened, 'I didn't say it was a bad one.'

'Yes, but I know you Nichee. I know what you're like.'

'Do you now?'

'Yes, I do.'

He gave her a quick once over, wondering for a moment exactly what she did know about him. He was pretty confident she had no idea what his true identity was, but…

'Helen, I was wondering…'

Suddenly the ringing of bells cut his sentence short.

'I'm sorry,' Helen glanced nervously about, 'but I guess that's my cue to get down there.'

'What?'

'I'm going down there tonight, to investigate things properly,' she grinned at him. 'I know Balancers aren't supposed to give themselves home field advantage down in hell, but I thought, what the hell.'

'Aren't you worried about heading down there?'

'Why would I be worried,' she shrugged, 'it's no more dangerous than anywhere else I've set up home field advantage. And you know me Nichee, I'm not afraid of anything.'

'That's what I'm worried about.'

'Well don't worry about anything,' she laughed, as she slowly disappeared, 'because I'll be fine.'

* * *

'Jo…' Crovell's voice was weak as he half opened his eyes to find his sister's face right in front of his. 'Why…?'

'You know I love you, don't you C?'

'Yes,' he nodded wearily, 'I think so anyway.'

'And I know I put acceptance over you, but you… you do understand that, don't you?'

Slowly he nodded.

'Then you know why I wanted to go after the Teen to get your Chaos back, right?'

'To… to get Dad's acceptance.'

Gently she kissed his forehead, before pulling him in towards her so that his head was resting against her breasts.

'I want to get your Chaos back C, I really do, but I'm not strong enough on my own. Not when he's managed to get your Daiosen under his thumb.'

'Duke…'

'It's okay,' she held him protectively, 'I know Duke still loves you more than anything. He really, really doesn't have any choice about what he's doing. I know that's true. But…'

'You're afraid to go after the Teen, aren't you?'

'I'm not afraid to do what is right C. But…'

'What is it?'

For a few long moments she was silent. Then she lovingly kissed the top of his head and pulled away from him.

'Jo, please tell me.'

'I can't tell you anything whilst you're like this.'

'Why not?'

'Because you won't get what it really means.'

'I don't understand,' his face filled with a strange look, as he stared up at her.

'Of course you don't. There's little you can understand without your Chaos. That's why I have to get it back for you.'

She turned and began to leave.

'Jo wait,' his voice made her stop.

'What is it?'

'Where's Mum and Covo?'

'They agreed to give me some time alone with you. Because they know… they know you're in no state for anything C.'

'Why did you need some time alone with me Jo? What are you so afraid of?'

'I'm not afraid of anything C, I just didn't want to take the chance.'


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

When the three of them finally arrived, Arados pulled himself into a sitting position in order to study them all individually.

'Took you long enough to bring her back, didn't it?' His gaze finally came to rest on Lus.

'Sorry Ara,' Lus shrugged, 'I got kind of got distracted and after she said she didn't know what it was, I didn't think there was any point in her coming back to see you.'

'Well then it's a good job False knew,' his gaze flicked back towards the other boy and for a moment he couldn't help but admire him. 'It's called Blue Ice, right?'

'Right,' False nodded, 'and…'

'And what?'

'Ni is claiming to be my father.'

'Great,' Arados rolled his eyes, 'that's just great.'

'We were hoping we could talk to Jo about it,' Lus gave a nervous cough, 'we want to try and find out how true Ni's claims are.'

'And my sister would of course know because she spends a lot of times making deals with him,' clenching his teeth tightly, he balled both his hands up into fists. 'Well, good luck trying to find my sister, she's going after the Teen.'

'Wait, you let her go after the Teen on her own?' False stared at him in shocked horror. 'She could be killed.'

For some reason False's words instantly made him feel embarrassed. Unclenching his fists, his gaze dropped to the floor and he squirmed slightly.

'Jo had sex with Crovell,' he managed by way of a weak explanation.

'And…?'

'Crovell is her brother. Our half brother.'

'I know that,' False made a strange noise. 'What I'm saying is what does that have to do with you letting her go on her own?'

'She had sex with our brother,' he stared up at False in disbelief, 'I can't forgive her for that.'

'Why not?'

'Because they're Silkoneon, that's why not.'

'But they're not Silkoneon,' Kisara stared at him, 'they're gods. You're gods. You're of divine blood…'

'But we're not worshipped; they're not worshipped and they have Sintoys which makes them Silkoneon.'

'No,' False laughed, 'it just makes them Silkoneon gods.'

'How can you believe that?' Arados wasn't sure if he felt angry or hurt.

'You're of divine blood,' he shrugged, 'okay so maybe you're not worshipped, but you are the children of the Mistresses so the normal rules shouldn't apply to you.'

'Is that really what you think?'

'Mm,' Kisara nodded, 'and there are a lot of us who agree with that idea.'

'But not everyone agrees right, which means not everyone sees them as gods, which means not everyone would be okay with what they did, especially considering they're still Silkoneon whether you believe they are gods or not,' Arados held firm, 'which means they still shouldn't have done what they did.'

'Why not?'

'What goes for gods does not go for mortals.'

'They're Mortal Immortals though,' False frowned, 'that means you get to find your own rules.'

'No. No it doesn't. It can't work like that.'

'Why are you so afraid to accept them?'

'He has his reasons,' Lus defended, 'I mean, Crovell is part of the reason…'

'Lus,' Arados cut him off with a warning look.

He didn't know why he didn't want False to know about what had happened, when he hadn't cared less about Kisara knowing, but he didn't.

'I was just going to say he was part of the reason for you agoraphobia,' Lus shot him a look, 'I've never known you to be so touchy.'

'I'm just feeling a little agitated because…'

'Because they can accept Crovell and Jo's relationship so easily when we can't?'

'You know me too well, don't you?' Arados sighed, hoping everyone would believe that was what it was.

'Well I have known you your whole life Ara,' Lus shook his head, 'what do you expect?'

'Look, none of this matters right now,' False interrupted them, 'we should be thinking about saving Jo here. There's no way she can hold her own against the Teen and that guy the Teen has working for him.'

'The Teen had someone working for him?'

'Duke,' Arados bit his lip nervously as he started to realise that False was right.

As much as he wasn't happy with his sister at that moment in time, he didn't want to see her die. That was the whole reason he'd saved her before and he knew it.

'Wait, the Teen has Duke working for him?' Lus gawked. 'How…?'

'Come on,' Arados rolled his eyes, 'we both know how susceptible to influence Duke is.'

'But…?'

'No buts Lus, we both know…'

'I don't believe it. I don't believe _you_ think Duke is that weak.'

'He is.'

'No…'

'Oh for fuck sake Lus, just agree with me,' Arados snapped.

'Okay, okay, he's weak,' Lus help his hands up in defeat.

'Do you always stress your friends into agreeing with you?' False threw him a strange look.

'I…' again Arados instantly felt embarrassed.

'No, he doesn't,' Lus jumped in to defend him again, 'but he has been through a lot recently and I did kind of drop the ball on getting Kisara back to talk to him.'

'Yeah, why was that?' False's gaze turned suspiciously towards Lus.

'I was telling him something,' Kisara was quick to interject, 'I'll tell you what it was later.'

'Kisara….?'

'False.'

'Just so long as you remember you're supposed to tell me later,' for a moment he appeared to pout, then he shrugged and turned his attention back towards Arados, 'right now we've got to help Arados's sister.'

'No, right now you have to help my sister,' Arados sighed again.

'Look, you can't hold what she did…'

'That's not it. I can't leave the Southern Palace. I'm…'

'Oh come on, I managed to get you out of your room earlier and you said that was impossible,' False grabbed hold of his hand. 'Come on, have a little faith.'


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Unwilling to allow Helen to ruin his well laid out plan, Ni accompanied her down into hell. He then covertly sent a message to Mokuba and Serenity to alert them to the situation before they arrived.

'It shouldn't be this quiet down here,' Helen glanced nervously around as they made their way towards the little house the Veronsen-Vii inhabited. 'I mean, where are all the demons?'

'How should I know,' Ni shrugged, hoping her suspicions wouldn't be raised any further. 'Maybe someone cleared them all out before installing the children and their parents down here.'

'I guess that makes sense,' Helen pressed her lips together, 'but then you have a huge chunk of hell left empty. Isn't that kinda suspicious?'

'That depends on who's looking I guess.'

'Hmm…'

She was about to say more, but the house they were heading towards was now in sight. Steering her straight towards the front door, Ni gave two loud taps and hoped Mokuba and Serenity had done something about disguising themselves. After a few moments the door opened. Ni instantly spotted the colour contacts and blonde wig the face staring out at them was wearing and was pleased the pair of them at least had half a brain between them.

'Are you the one sent to protect our children,' Serenity's voice dripped with fake innocence.

'That's right,' Helen nodded, 'is it alright if I come in?'

'Of course,' she smiled, opening the door wide enough for Ni and Helen to enter, 'we've been hoping you'd arrive soon; I just don't know what I'll do if they get their hands on my children. Please say you've come prepared.'

'I have,' she nodded.

'Good,' Serenity invited them both to sit at the table. 'My children are asleep right now, but I'm sure you'll meet them first thing in the morning. As for my husband, he's… gone to get some food.'

'That's alright.'

For a few moments there was an awkward silence. Then Serenity gave a strange kind of laugh and raised a hand to the wig she was wearing.

'I hope you don't think it's weird for me to be wearing this thing despite knowing you're not here to harm us; I've grown used to living in disguise you see.'

'That's alright. I think it suits you,' Helen shot her a polite smile, before allowing her eyes to carefully explore the room they were in. 'You been here long?'

'Probably for a lot less time than it feels,' her voice remained level, 'certainly long enough for this place to start feeling like home.'

'Don't worry, we'll have you back on Earth in no time.'

'I'm sure you will. Will you be staying here tonight?'

'No,' Ni didn't allow Helen the chance to answer, 'we need to stake out the area a little, don't we H H?'

'That's right,' Helen nodded, 'then I plan to set myself up somewhere nearby. It'll be safer for you if I'm not staying here, I think; that way I can get these people before they have a chance to reach you.'

'Oh, that will be nice,' Serenity smile almost began to edge with cruelty.

Realising she'd blow her cover if he didn't get Helen out of there sharpish, Ni quickly got to his feet.

'Well there's no time like the present to do a little scouting, is there H H?'

'I guess not,' Helen pulled herself up from her chair. 'It was nice meeting you.'

'And you,' Serenity nodded back in her direction. 'Both of you,' her eyes flicked towards Ni, 'I do hope you have every success in stopping them.'

'Don't worry, you're children are more than safe in our hands,' Ni almost couldn't help himself, 'especially with H H here on the job. You couldn't hope for anyone better.'

'Good,' Serenity's expression clouded strangely for a moment, before another fake smile forced its way across her lips. 'Well goodbye for now,' she led them back towards the door, 'and good luck.'

* * *

CiCi glared at her father from across the room, as he jealously guarded the door. She had no idea why he'd suddenly decided to enter their room like that, but she had a feeling it probably had something to do with the voices she could here murmuring from the room beyond. From her position near the beds, the voices were too soft for her to make out a word of them, but if she had to guess she'd say they were up to no good. After all, how could anyone associating with her parents be anything but pure evil?

That was probably why she'd kept her mouth shut until she'd heard the voices leave; she didn't want to bring hell into the room with her. Especially not if her parents had some sick notion about making her feed off of whatever demon was visiting. She was just glad that her brother had managed to sleep through it all. A few minutes after the voices left, there was a gentle tap on the door. Instantly her father opened it, allowing her mother to enter. She was wearing a bad blonde wig and had off coloured brown contacts in her eyes. There was also a smile plastered across her face which appeared to be silently mocking CiCi.

'Ni's being good to his word,' her mother's voice was soft and level, 'he's even managed to recruit a complete innocent to help him.'

'Will that be enough though?' Her father frowned deeply.

'It's all we need, isn't it? Because they won't attack an innocent.'

'No, they won't, will they?'

'But that doesn't mean we can't.'

'Oh?'

'Well we will be, after all this is over, now won't we?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' CiCi sat up, making them both start.

'It means we'll be working for Ni,' her mother's gaze flicked towards her, 'that we will accept being demons and stop feeding off of them.'

'Do you think this innocent will make a good first meal for them,' her father's eyes narrowing in on her.

'I hadn't thought of that,' her mother tilted her head curiously, 'but I'm sure Ni will have no problems with letting them make a meal of her.'

'You can't…' CiCi stared at them in horror, 'I won't… _never_!'

'Oh come on, you'll have to get used to it sometime and it's not as if your brother isn't already feeding off of things.'

'That's not the same.'

'Isn't it?'

'No, it's not,' she held firm. 'For a start he doesn't realise what he's doing. And for a second he's only feeding off of insects, not people.'

'So, it's just one step up, isn't it?'

'_No_!'

'CiCi…' Damon murmured in his sleep.

Not too sure if he was waking up or not, she quickly scrambled towards him and placed herself protectively in front of him. Her parents' faces filled with an unimpressed look as they shook their heads and left the room, locking it behind them.

'CiCi…' Damon murmured again.

'Shh, it's okay,' she turned towards him, gently cradled him in her arms as she lay herself down beside him. 'It's all okay. I'm here. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, I promise. I promise.'


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Lus found himself studying Arados closely as they arrived in the Mistresses Chambers. Somehow False had managed to coax him up here after Lus had pointed out it might be easier to save Jo with all three members of the trio present. Although from the speed at which False and Kisara had agreed with him it was pretty obvious they'd been thinking the same thing anyway. When they found Taylor, he was with Kaiba; the pair of them appeared to be sharing some long overdue father-son moment and Lus felt almost loathed to break it. Especially as his brain chose that exact moment to remind him of what had happened the last time he'd seen his own parents.

'Tay, we need your help with something,' Arados's voice was surprisingly calm.

Taylor frowned up at them, before getting to his feet and moving towards him.

'What's going on?' The look on Kaiba's face said a lot and nothing all at the same time.

'Jo's gone after the Teen,' Lus pressed his lips together, hoping Kaiba somehow knew what that would mean.

'And you want me to let you take Tay anywhere near him?' Kaiba shot to his feet in alarm.

'You've already encountered him?' Arados frowned.

'He came up to see me after he failed to get you,' his expression turned serious. 'He threatened to go after Tay next.'

'Well he didn't, he went after Jo,' False folded his arms.

'You know that for sure, do you?'

'I was there when Ara saved her from him.'

For a moment there was silence and even though Lus knew there was a million other things he should be worried about right then, the only thing he could think was; _when had False become so familiar with Arados he felt the need to shorten his name?_

'Who are you,' Kaiba broke the silence.

'My name's False Gleasta.'

'And her?'

'I'm Kisara Kyriacou,' she gave a nervous cough, 'I work for SK now.'

'So you're the little Hateling we're going to use to get down to hell unnoticed then,' Kaiba nodded slowly.

'What?'

'Hasn't SK explained that to you yet?'

'I haven't seen SK in a while and the last time I did see him he told me to hang out with your son and his friends,' there was something about the tone in her voice which almost made her statement sound like a half truth. 'I've been told nothing about taking anyone down to hell; although now it makes a little more sense as to why he's been so insistent about me.'

'Well now you know.'

'Yes, obviously now I do,' she sighed, 'but that doesn't mean I don't want to help the others stop the Teen first.'

'And you need my son for that because…?'

'Because the trio are at their strongest when they're together Pure,' False's voice was calm and collected.

'I know that, but…'

'Look, we wouldn't be asking him to come with us if we didn't think we really needed him.'

For a few long moments Kaiba was silent, his unfocused gaze aimed at False. Then his expression tightened as though he'd just figured something out about him.

'You're a Hateling.'

'What?' False backed away, clearly alarmed someone had so easily been able to see what he hadn't wanted to be true.

'You're a Hateling,' he repeated. 'A good one, maybe, but you're a Hateling none the less. And a purer one than she is,' he indicated towards Kisara.

'How…?'

'Just because I can't see, doesn't mean my other senses are useless too you know. Besides, I'm the original Balance, it's my job to know these things.'

'Then…' False hesitated for a moment, 'then can you tell me who my father is?'

'You should know that already, shouldn't you?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I didn't even know I was a Hateling till earlier today, when I accidentally summoned a demon weapon.'

'It's true,' Arados backed him up.

'He really didn't know before then,' Kisara added.

'How could you not know,' Kaiba's face filled with a baffled look, 'it's not like Ni to be so slack in letting his offspring know who their father is,' he gritted his teeth for a moment. 'Normally he tells them to eliminate any chance they might have of being good.'

'He never told me,' False swallowed hard, 'I swear I never knew he was until today.'

'And you know something, I believe you.'

'Why?'

'Didn't you hear what I just said? He normally tells his offspring to eliminate any chance they might have of being good. But you are good False.'

'How do you know that?'

'I can tell,' he turned away, 'let's just leave it at that.'

'Look, this is all well and good,' Lus interrupted, hoping he wouldn't sound like he had no patience, 'but we've got to go help Jo. Can Tay come with us or not?'

'That's up to Tay,' Kaiba sighed heavily, 'and years of knowing what you three are like means I already know nothing I say to him will dissuade him from going if he really wants to go.'

'Well then?' Arados turned his attention towards Taylor.

Taylor nodded and grinned.

'I guess that means you're coming with us then.'

'Did you really doubt that he wouldn't,' Lus couldn't help but laugh.

'Then I guess we're all set,' False turned and started walking away. 'Watch out Teen, here we come.'

* * *

'There was something familiar about her,' Helen pressed her lips together thoughtfully, as they set up an observation point on the roof of one of the empty buildings. 'I don't know what it was, but I feel like I've seen her somewhere before.'

'Really?' Nichee's voice almost toned with boredom.

'Yeah,' she frowned as something began to niggle at her, 'I'm sure there was something important I had to remember about her.'

'Maybe you just read about her powerful children somewhere.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'that wasn't it.'

She stared around at the silent buildings which circled them. Ever since she'd arrived here she'd felt as though it was too quiet. That feeling joined the other one and the nagging little sensation that something was wrong with the whole set up grew stronger.

'Look, you're probably just worried about tomorrow,' Nichee placed a hand on her shoulder. 'But you shouldn't, I know you'll do great. I wouldn't have taken this opportunity to be with you if I didn't.'

'Really?'

'Well,' his face filled with a strange look, 'maybe there is one other reason I would have done this.'

'And that would be?'

'I like you H H, isn't that obvious?'

'Well, we are friends,' she turned her head away, trying to hide the fact she was blushing.

'I don't mean as friends H H, I mean, I really, really like you.'

'I…' she turned back towards him, only to instantly feel his lips pressed against her own.

There was something almost stinging about the taste of them which felt so wrong, but at the same time it was impossible for her to pull away. Instead she just allowed herself to enjoy what she could of it and hope the weird feeling growing inside her was just mission nerves. Because she didn't think she could stand it being anything else.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Jo couldn't believe how hard the Teen was to find. It didn't make any sense for him to make himself so obscure, when he needed to be found in order to take what he wanted. It was even more annoying when she found she couldn't track down Duke's location either. It was like they were playing a giant game of hide and seek, forcing her to check out every single dark and dingy place she came across; something she wasn't a fan of at the best of times and these definitely weren't the best of times.

'You shouldn't have come after him Jo,' Duke's voice suddenly sounded from behind her. 'You were safe until you did. Don't you get it? He wants you vulnerable. He can't take your Order else.'

'He can only take my Order if I am Order.'

'You're always Order Jo,' as he spoke she felt him move right in behind her, 'just like Crovell was always Chaos. He can feed off of you without having to work you up too much.'

'Ni's influence on the Teen made him demonic.'

'Yes.'

'And you don't want to save my father from that?'

'I can't, you know I can't.'

'You've betrayed Crovell,' her voice remained calm as she refused to turn round and face him.

'No, I haven't. I didn't have anything to do with the Teen taking Crovell's Chaos.'

'Then you're about to betray him.'

'You would say that,' the Teen's voice sounded from somewhere ahead of her, 'you'd just love to have my slave in turmoil, wouldn't you?'

'He's in turmoil anyway,' she peered into the darkness ahead of her, trying to make him out, 'I'm certain he wishes he could be doing anything right now but work for you.'

'I'm sure,' the Teen step forward, revealing himself to her, 'or at least I'm sure that's what you want to believe. Because you can't handle the thought your lover's precious Daiosen might betray him.'

'You can't hurt me,' Jo gently placed a hand over her stomach, 'if you've truly been sent by Ni, then you can't hurt me and you know it.'

'Because of the child,' the Teen laughed, 'you really think Ni's interested in your bastard?'

'He seemed to suggest he was,' she remained calm.

'Well he's said nothing to me about it,' he shrugged. 'But that might well be because nothing I do to you could possibly hurt it.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'I'm taking your Order Jo, not your life.'

'Isn't that the same thing as far as I'm concerned?'

'I don't know, Crovell seems to be living without his Chaos.'

'You may not have killed him when you took it, but he's far from alive and you know it.'

'You know he's feeding off of you right now, don't you Jo?' Duke's voice broke into the conversation making Jo's heart almost leapt in fear. 'By remaining so calm about all of this you're giving him exactly what he wants.'

'Why are you telling me that?'

'Why shouldn't I tell you that?'

'Because…' her eyes flicked up to meet the Teen's, 'because he wants me to know it. He wants me to know he has me.'

'That's right,' the Teen swaggered forward, bringing himself so close into her she couldn't help but squirm uncomfortable.

'Leave me alone,' she tried to back away from him, only to find Duke holding her in place.

'Now why would I want to do that?' The Teen placed a hand either side of her face and forced her to meet his gaze.

For a few long moments she could feel exactly what he was doing to her. But more than that she could also feel exactly what Crovell had the moment he'd realised what was going on. And worse still, she knew it was too late. She knew no matter how hard she tried to get away now it wouldn't make any difference. He had her. Her head began to swim sickly, as her whole body became unbearably weak. Even though she knew every single one of her powers were still there, she felt as though she'd been stripped of them again. She felt weak and mortal. She felt…

'No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No,' the scream poured out of her as total and utter chaos wracked its way through her mind. 'No. No. No. No.'

'You were almost as easy as he was,' the Teen laughed, as he backed away, 'but a lot less fun.'

Duke let go of her and she crashed heavily down to her knees, almost completely unable to concentrate on anything that was happening around her.

'Oh might Queen of Order, what has happened to your kingdom,' the Teen taunted, as he and Duke began to walk away. 'It's all dark and chaotic now. Could it be… could it possibly be because I am Order now?'

* * *

Anxiously Catilin watched her daughter sleep. Duke had been gone all day and that wasn't like him. To begin with she'd reframed from being too worried, figuring he was avoiding her for betraying him. But after Ahna had informed her of what had happened to Veronie and Crovell… For half a moment Kasey appeared to stir. Her daughter had always slept soundlessly, that was why Catilin had gone to watch her sleep. Because Kasey's calm slumber always settled her nerves. For Kasey to stir now…

Agitatedly Catilin ran her fingers back through her hair, before lowering her right hand to her side and tapping one of her fingers against the wall she had her back pressed to. She kept the tapping as soft as possible, hoping the noise would settle, rather than further disturb her daughter.

'Don't wake now,' she kept her voice as low as the tapping. 'Please don't wake now. I couldn't stand everything being wrong.'

'Mum?' Drake's voice sounded from the doorway to the right of her.

Turning towards him, she easily read the anxiety in his face. It was clear he knew something wasn't quite right, even if he wasn't sure what it was.

'Your Dad's missing,' she could hear the tremor in her voice as she tried to force a smile onto her face, 'but I'm sure he'll be back soon.'

'Why is he missing?'

'I did something he told me not to; so he's a little upset with me right now.'

'Is that really it?' Drake frowned. 'Or is that just what you hope it is?'

'I don't know, but I couldn't stand it being anything else.'

For a few moments they were both silent, then Drake's eyes turned towards where his sister was sleeping.

'What is she?'

'What?' Catilin frowned.

'I'm a Sen Kayma,' his voice was strangely level, 'but what is she? She has to be something too, right? That is how this works, isn't it?'

'I don't know,' she shook her head, 'I've never seen her use her powers.'

'Why?'

'I don't know,' she pulled her face, 'but I know she doesn't like that thing on your wrist.'

'You don't think she could be a Sen Kayma too, do you?'

'Nu-uh, why would there be two?'

'I don't know, why wouldn't there be two?'

'Because the Lutonis are all so unique so why shouldn't my babies be as well?'


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

By the time they found Jo, she was curled up into a ball in the dark belly of a shallow cave in one of the more barren regions of Giya. She was steadily rocking herself back and forth, occasionally letting out a strange sounding, almost hysterical giggle. For a few moments Arados just stood there, staring at her. Then he made his way towards her, sat down and placed an arm around her shoulders.

'It's gone,' her voice was like a soft whine, 'it's all gone.'

'You shouldn't have gone after him on your own.'

'But you told me too,' a hysterical giggle made its way out of her, 'I just did what you told me to.'

'Since when did you start following my orders?'

'What does that matter now?' A strangely inane look pulled across her face. 'He has my Order Ara.'

'We have to get you back to the Southern Palace,' he kept his voice gentle as he glanced up at the others. 'Right?'

'Yeah,' Lus made his way towards her, 'it'll all be okay, you'll see.'

'How can it ever be okay?' Jo's eyes widened as they stared up at him. 'How can anything ever be okay again? Don't you see, I have no Order now. I'm Chaos.'

'And Crovell is Order,' False frowned.

'What?' Arados shot him a funny look.

'I've got to go,' he turned quickly, before disappearing.

Almost the spilt second he'd gone, Arados found himself hyperventilating.

'Ara?' Lus half yelped in alarm. 'Are you okay?'

'No, no, no,' he moaned. 'Get me out of here. Get me back to my room.'

'Aw, poor baby,' Jo laughed strangely, 'you can't even predict it now, can you?'

'Why are you tormenting him Jo?' Lus gritted his teeth. 'He's only came here to help you. It's not his fault that…'

The rest of his sentence was cut off by a sudden shrill hyena-like squeal from Jo. The sound of it instantly set Arados's heart racing even faster than it had been before and made both Taylor and Lus's eyes go as wide as saucers. The three of them exchanged a quick look, wishing beyond anything Jo's laughter would stop soon. They knew they couldn't take her back to the Southern Palace if she was making that noise.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Arados tried to get a grip on his agoraphobia.

'Shouldn't we…' he heard Kisara start asking, barely audible above the noise of Jo's laughter.

'We can't,' Arados's voice was so dry and wispy it was a wonder he managed to get it out at all. 'She… she's laughing like Jay.'

'And?'

'Don't you get it?' Lus gave a nervous cough. 'The one thing we've always been told about Jay is his laugh. If anyone back at the Southern Palace were to hear her laughing like that then… well, there'd be a lot of pain, let's just leave it at that.'

'But it's just a laugh,' Kisara's voice edged with confusion, 'how could that hurt anyone.'

'Look, Jay's departure left a huge hole in the hearts of our parents. It would be too cruel for them to hear this.'

'I still don't get it.'

'Well then that's your problem, isn't it?'

'I just wish she'd stop,' Arados opened his eyes again and stared blankly ahead of himself. 'I can't stand being out here any longer.'

'Maybe Tay should take you back on your own now,' Lus pressed his lips together in thought, 'Kisara and I can sort Jo out on our own once she's ready.'

'I can't do that,' he shook his head, 'she's my sister.'

'And one you were all to ready to disown not so long ago,' Kisara pointed out. 'I mean… Oh gee, I hate it when I get so blunt with people, it's not like me. I mean, it is like me, but it's not like the me I like to be like, if that makes any sense. Which I pretty sure it doesn't, because when does anything I have to say ever make any sense. Anyway what I meant to say was that you weren't acting this concerned earlier and…'

'Kisara, you're babbling,' Lus silenced her, 'and I think we all get what you mean. But what you have to remember is that Jo is Ara's full blood sister. Sure she's done something he'll probably never forgive her for, but that doesn't mean he wants to see her in pain like this.'

Just as Lus finished talking, Jo fell silent. She then fell lazily against Arados and close her eyes.

'Do you think she's okay?' Arados stared at her in concern.

'Are you?' Lus shot him a look.

'Not really,' he shook his head. 'We should get back to the Southern Palace now.'

'Agreed. So let's go.'

* * *

'You think you're really clever, don't you?' False growled to himself, as he spotted Nichee and Helen together in the distance. 'Hiding yourself with someone you don't think I'll blow your cover in front of. Well you're not that clever. And you've certainly not predicted me that well.'

Quickly he made his way towards them, feeling like a strange kind of hunter, stalking for an even stranger kind of prey. Before he got within shouting distance of their position, however, Nichee disappeared from where he was.

'What the…?' False came to a stop almost the same instant someone grabbed him roughly from behind.

Then, before he had the chance to so much as squeak in surprise, he found himself transported out of hell, to a location near the Forbidden Playground.

'I'm not going to let you ruin things between me and H H,' Nichee's voice sounded from behind him, as the person holding him let go. 'No matter what you try, I'll always know.'

'Really,' False turned round to face him, 'and how is that exactly?'

'I always know where my little bastard Hateling are at any given moment in time False,' a dark grin spread across his face, 'I make it my business to know.'

'Then I'm guessing that means you know who I was just with.'

'How is my little brother and his friends doing?'

'Better than Jo or Crovell are,' he glared. 'You wanted the Teen to switch their polarity, because you knew nether of them could handle it.'

'Actually I wanted the Teen to drain all three of the First's brats of their…'

'No,' False shook his head, 'you had absolutely no intention of the Teen getting Arados's Light. This has all been about Jo and Crovell.'

'What makes you so sure of that?'

'One of the first things you get taught as a Vii Sen wanting to become a Balancer, is that if things seem like too much of a coincidence, then they probably aren't,' he folded his arms for a moment, hoping he looked more confident than he felt. 'It can't be a coincidence that on the day you decide to proposition me, Catilin Ashmar decides to activate Arados's Blue Ice. Nor can it be a coincidence that moments after Kissy reports that information to Dee, you tell me I'm allowed to go off and think about your offer. You knew I would head to her. Just like you knew I would head straight for Arados when I had no choice but to do the recon for you.'

'Is that so?'

'If Ara had lost any more light than he did it would have started to affect Taylor and Lus. So if I wasn't around to save him, then one of them would have. But if something were to affect Jo or Crovell, no one would know anything about it until it was too late. That's why I think it was about them and not…'

'I think you think too much False.'

'Isn't that what a good Balancer is supposed to do?'

'But you're not a good Balancer False, you're a little Hateling. My little Hateling. And no matter how much you try to fight that, you'll eventually start seeing things my way.'

'This isn't about me, Ni,' he glared, 'I didn't come here about me. I came here about…'

'No, that's only what you think you came here about.'

'Ni…'

'Shh False, stop getting yourself so worked up. And why don't you try calling me Dad. It has a much nicer ring to it, don't you think?'


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

With Jo safely placed into her anxious mother's hands and Arados safely restored to his room, Lus found himself at a loose end. He didn't want to return home just yet, because he liked the idea of making his parents worry about him. Not because he liked the thought of them suffering, but to teach them a lesson about wanting a new baby. Kisara also appeared to be in a drifting state of mind; not really concentrating on anything Lus had to say and beside her Taylor was also dragging his feet, as the three of them made a kind of sketchy tour through Domino City.

Lus was half aware of the fact it was probably a pretty stupid idea not to have returned Taylor to the heavens by now. After all, Mokuba and Serenity could probably sense the fact he was back on Earth, but somehow being half aware of the facts didn't make him care about them.

'I have to go to False,' Kisara eventually sighed, 'there was something about the way he left, I…'

'You what,' Lus couldn't help but feel mildly jealous.

'I just have a bad feeling about it, is all. I mean, it's not like False not to tell me exactly what's going on and he's been holding back today.'

'I thought he told you everything when we met him…'

'He may have told me everything then, but I'd seen him a few hours before,' she averted her gaze, 'he didn't mention anything to me then, even though I could sense something was bothering him. I mean, until Ni told him he was his father, False hadn't said so much as two words about his concerns over Nichee.'

'Maybe he couldn't find the words,' Lus shrugged, trying to lull her into staying with him a little longer. 'I mean, he doesn't strike me as the highly articulate type.'

'He's not,' she pressed her lips together, 'but that doesn't mean he doesn't tell me everything.'

'And do you tell him everything?'

For a moment Kisara hesitated, then she shrugged and averted her gaze.

'He's my best friend.'

Instantly all the jealous feelings building inside of Lus began to prickle. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the thought of anyone being closer to Kisara than him. The second he thought that, he tried to push it away. He barely knew Kisara, how could he not expect there to be people out there closer than he was. He had no right to feel jealous about it. And yet he did. He knew he did and it was driving him crazy.

'I should go,' her voice was as mute as her statement.

'Don't,' Lus's voice was low, 'I want you to stay with me for a little longer.'

'Because you're too afraid to face your parents,' Kisara was clearly too naive to know how much he already liked her. 'You know you've got to go home sometime. And them having this baby might not be such a bad thing, you know.'

The second she said that last line, Taylor ground to a halt, forcing both of them to do the same. Gawking slightly, he stared intensely at Lus.

'Yes, my Mum is pregnant again,' Lus rolled his eyes. 'With everything else that was going on, I guess I forgot to mention that to you and Ara,' he gave a heavy sigh. 'You know something Tay, for the first time in my life I'm envying the fact you have two dads. At least they'll never surprise you with a late life child.'

Taylor frowned at him for a few moments, before tilting his head strangely.

'Alright,' Lus held up his hands, 'so it's hardly a late life child for them, I know. But that doesn't make it any easier, you know. I mean, I am going to be seventeen years older than the brat by the time its born; that's not going to be easy.'

Shrugging Taylor tilted his head the other way, before making several gestures with his hands.

'What do you mean?'

Taylor shrugged again and shot him an imploring look.

'I think he's envious of you,' Kisara interpreted, 'I think he'd love for his parents to be able to have another child, because he thinks that's what his parents want.'

'And that's why they got so much pleasure from the chance to raise CiCi and Damon,' Lus suddenly felt sorry for his friend. 'You want siblings, don't you?'

Taylor hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. He then made a few more gestures, before hopelessly shrugging.

'I'm sorry,' Lus lowered his gaze, 'I should have known.'

'Known what?' Kisara clearly hadn't followed what had just exchanged between the two old friends, even though she'd managed to interpret him okay a few seconds before.

'Taylor doesn't want siblings because he already has them. His cousins, CiCi and Damon.'

'Oh, I see. Well I guess I'll do everything I can in helping you get them back then.'

Taylor placed a hand on Lus's shoulder for a moment, forcing Lus's gaze up towards him. He then pointed upwards and made the suggestion he was about to leave.

'Okay,' Lus nodded, 'I guess I should be heading back home now too.'

'And I should be going to look for False,' Kisara added.

'No,' he shook his head, 'you should be resting. You heard what Kaiba said about needing you to help them get CiCi and Damon back. If you truly want to help with that then you have to go back with Tay and rest.'

'But…'

'I'm sure your friend will be fine,' he squirmed, hoping he didn't come across sounding as jealous as he felt, 'but right now you have your own duties to worry about.'

'Fine,' she sighed, 'I'll go get some rest. But if I find out that anything bad has…'

'Yeah, feel free to blame me about it,' he shrugged. 'Now get going you two, whilst we're still this side of midnight.'

Without the need for any further instruction, the pair of them disappeared, leaving Lus feeling somewhat abandoned. Taking a deep breath, he then turned and started making his own way home. He knew if he Jumped he would be there in the blink of an eye, but he didn't feel like getting back there so quick. Instead he made his way at a more relaxed pace, aiming to add an extra half hour or so onto his absence. By the time he made it home, the flat he lived him was pretty much in darkness. That surprised him a little as he had expected his parents to stay up waiting for him. Or at least for one of them too.

'Lus,' his father's voice sounded out of the darkness of the flat, half making him jump out of his skin.

'Oh, you're still up,' he swallowed hard, trying to play it casual.

'I was worried about you. So is your mother.'

'Then why isn't she still up,' he made his way to the room his father was in. 'And what are you doing sat in the darkness like this?'

'Because I wasn't sure if I was going to say anything when you came in.'

'Then why did you?'

'Because you wanted me to say something,' his father's voice was calm and level, 'that's why.'


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

By the time they'd returned, his parents had already gone to bed. So he made sure Kisara retired safely to her own room, before heading next door into his. Lus had been right when he'd ordered her to get some rest, but that didn't mean Taylor didn't feel guilty about keeping her away from her friend. Still, if all went well then he'd have his cousins back by midnight the following day. And that would mean Kisara would finally be free to do what she wanted with her life. Taylor half hoped that she would choose to stick around with them for a little longer, if only because her presence seemed to be good for Lus.

Sighing deeply, Taylor crashed down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet, he knew that. But he also didn't want to get left behind when they went to save his cousins. For a few moments he closed his eyes and willed sleep to come. It didn't. Instead he got the strong sense he was being watched.

Slowly he reopened his eyes and glanced nervously about the room.

'Hello little brother,' the sound of the voice caused his eyes to focus on a dark shadow in the corner of his room, 'I thought I'd check up on how you were doing.'

Unable to say a word, Taylor just stared at the shadow, knowing without a doubt exactly who it was.

'What? Still no hello,' the shadow laughed. 'Still no friendlily little greeting for your older brother? I am disappointed, I felt sure Fray the great and powerful would have done something about your lack of voice by now. There is very little that bastard seems unable to do.'

Taylor swallowed hard, desperately wishing he could call out for someone to help him.

'You know, I've often wondered what your moral compass is, oh Heir to Light. I mean, our older brother is morally good, even though he doesn't always do what's right. And of course we all know where my morals lie. So what about you?' The shadow moved closer to him, still not revealing any kind of features through the darkness. 'And don't give me a lecture on how you're an Heir to Light and therefore must be good, because I saw what you were like when you were younger and know full well that you're as morally ambiguous as our mother. Which means, dear little brother, we have a lot more in common than you and the all mighty Fray do.'

With little else he could do, Taylor sat himself up defensively and prepared himself for whatever Ni was about to throw at him.

'You don't like me, do you little brother? I suppose that's because you don't know anything about me. I blame our mother for that. For not having the decency to introduce her precious baby boy to his elder siblings. No, why would she, when she had so much more fun raising your cousins as her own. Still,' he chuckled in amusement, 'she's been more than punished for that, don't you think? I mean, technically she's gendered male now, so technically she isn't our mother anymore. Yet, she feels more like our mother or at least more like your mother than she ever did before.'

Gritting his teeth slightly, Taylor wished Ni would just hurry up and get to the point. It was starting to grate on him a little just how long this was taking. And if all his brother had done was come to gloat randomly, then he could have chosen a better time than this.

'You know your muteness is getting really rather boring little brother,' Ni's image finally snapped into crystal clarity as he perched himself down on the edge of Taylor's bed. 'I could fix that for you, you know. I could, at the click of my fingers, do the one thing Fray can't; I could give you your voice back. And all it would cost you is your moral compass. You would become an Heir to Darkness rather than an Heir to Light. And I wouldn't worry about your Ohpayo cousins, once you flipped sides they'd have no choice but to do the same.'

Glaring at him, Taylor shook his head and folded his arms stubbornly.

'What? You don't want your voice back?'

Taylor maintained his position, forcing his look to become as serious as possible.

'Not ever? Because that's what'll happen if you refuse my little offer. I'll make it so you can never get your voice back no matter what little plan Fray has in mind for you.'

For a moment Taylor found himself swallowing hard in hesitation. He didn't want to be a mute for the rest of his life, but there was just no way he could possibly accept Ni's little deal. Not after what he'd been through with Nayta and the horrible aftermath that had caused.

'I'll tell you what,' Ni's face filled with a dark grin, 'since you are my little brother, I'm going to give you a little time to think things over. See how you feel in a day or so. Maybe even a week or a month. Take all the time you need. And when you're ready, just write my name down on the walls of this room and I'll come right over to see you. Do you understand?'

Despite everything Taylor found himself nodding.

'Good, now I have other things to attend to, I'll see you soon little brother. Hopefully very soon.'

* * *

'I can't believe that… that… arrogant… urgh!' False grunted in frustration, before half pulling at his hair. 'Can you believe the nerve of him?'

'Not really,' Arados shook his head. 'I mean, how can he expect you to have any kind of respect for him after what he did? And he can't realistically get you to betray your friend, can he?'

'He thinks he can,' he gritted his teeth, 'and he'll find some way of doing it, I'm sure. That's why I need your help.'

'Right,' he nodded, 'you want me to make sure you don't do anything that'll hurt Kisara.'

'Exactly. I want you to be my… I don't know, conscience, in case I lose my own.'

'I don't think you're at any risk of that,' Arados shot him a small smile, 'I mean, the fact you're so worried about the safety of your friend like this proves you have a strong moral compass.'

'Right now I do.'

'You think Ni will be able to take that from you?'

'I don't know.'

'I don't think he can False,' going over to him, Arados reassuringly placed a hand on his shoulder. 'I mean, your morality is something you have to choose to give up. It can't just be taken from you.'

'Yes it can. I mean look at Jo and Crovell.'

'They haven't flipped morality.'

'Haven't they? Order has become Chaos and Chaos is now Order. Isn't that a moral flip of a kind? And neither one of them chose for that to happen,' False pulled away from him and tensely moved towards the window. 'And there's more to it than that, just think what would have happened if the Teen had succeeded with you.'

'My Light would have become Darkness,' he shifted his gaze away.

'And not just yours,' he sighed. 'You're connected to Lus and Taylor. Anything that affects your Light, would eventually affect theirs. And then where would we be?'

'You don't believe you're stronger than your father, do you?' Arados studied him.

'I don't know what I believe anymore.'

For a few moments they were both silent, then False turned back towards him and tilted his head strangely.

'You really ought to start wearing gloves you know.'

'I thought you said I wouldn't need them till the third day,' Arados frowned.

'It doesn't hurt to be prepared,' False sighed, 'and besides, take a look at your left arm.'

'Huh?' Arados stared down at his left arm. 'There's already a line of blue,' he blinked, 'is that supposed to happen so quickly?'

'I don't know,' he shrugged, 'I've never met anyone with active Blue Ice before.'

'Then I guess I need to get myself some gloves,' Arados gave a strange half smile. 'Know where I can get some?'


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

It had probably been one of the most restless night sleeps of his life, but Kaiba didn't care. All he could think about was how they were finally getting the chance to get CiCi and Damon back. He was up long before anyone else was, packing everything they needed into special pouches and holsters. He felt like he was preparing for battle. It wasn't a good thought, not when he remembered who the enemy was, but it wasn't one he was quick to chase away. They were preparing for battle. A battle for the safety of his children.

A strange smile pulled its way across his face. Since his talk with Taylor the night before he'd become much more comfortable with the context he saw himself in. He knew Taylor probably didn't care about titles. And if truth were told, neither did Kaiba. Still there was something about the way he wanted to see himself which made everything feel right.

For a few moments he paused what he was doing, as he slipped into an almost dreamlike trance.

'Pure?' Kisara's voice sounded from behind him, snapping him out of his stupor.

'What is it?' He turned towards her blurry image, still unable to believe his cousin could have hired someone without telling him.

'Um…well it's not something I really should be admitting, I know. I mean, it's not something I should have been doing in the first place, but…'

'What is it?'

'Oh gee, please say you won't tell on me first.'

'I won't,' he sighed, 'now spit it out.'

'I've been visiting my parents.'

'What?'

'I'm the Vii Sen daughter of a Vii Sen, as well as being quarter demon,' her words came out in a bubbly rush, 'and I've been visiting my parents. They live together down in hell, in one of the smaller cities. They're not evil; they just choose to live down there because it's so out of the way and they didn't want anyone to take any notice of them. And nobody does, so I guess it worked and…'

'Just get on with it,' Kaiba cut her off, already finding her more annoying than the teenaged Joey Wheeler he'd encountered in his son's virtual reality game.

'Well I went to see them yesterday. I needed to talk a few things through with them. I guess I was feeling homesick or something,' she gave a nervous cough. 'Anyway, whilst I was there they mentioned something to me about one of the mid-sized cities being almost completely empty now.'

'And? We already knew…'

'No, you don't understand. She wasn't talking about where the Veronsen-Vii were.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'Positive. I mean, I'm almost completely certain.'

'Why was this other city empty?' Kaiba frowned, trying to work out if there could be some kind of connection.

'I think…' she hesitated.

'You think what?'

'I think it has something to do with… with…'

'Kisara.'

'It's complicated.'

'Just tell me Kisara.'

'An unequal trade.'

'What?'

'I think it has something to do with an unequal trade.'

'What kind of unequal trade?'

'I don't know for sure, just… Well it was something my mother said about it.'

'Oh?'

'She said… she said… she said…'

'She said what, Kisara?'

There were a few long moments of silence, during which Kaiba wished he was able to see her face to try and work out what she was thinking. As the silence went on he half considered reading her mind to find out, but instead he just waited for her to be ready.

'She said that after the city became empty, Ni had come to visit them,' she finally broke the silence, 'saying something about trying to get…' she hesitated again. 'Ni knows about me.'

'And?'

'No, you don't understand.'

'Then start explaining,' Kaiba was beginning to feel more than a little frustrated with her, 'I don't have time to play games with you.'

He heard Kisara suck a deep breath in, hesitate, then turn around and begin moving away.

'Wait,' he called after her, 'where are you going?'

'You don't understand,' she stopped for a moment, her form too out of focus now for him to tell anything about it.

'And you're not even attempting to let me.'

'That's because you can't understand.'

'How do you know that?'

'I know that because I can't tell you.'

'Why not?'

'Because I can't.'

'You're not exactly being helpful here,' he glared in her general direction. 'If this has anything to do with…'

'I don't know if it does,' she cut him off. 'Forget I said anything.'

'I can't forget you said anything,' he took several steps towards her, 'not when…'

'It's not connected,' her voice became strangely icy, 'I assure you if it was I would take the time to explain it. But it's not.'

'Then why did you even bring it up with me in the first place.'

'I don't have to give my reasons to you,' she began moving away again.

'KISARA,' the volume and anger in his voice was enough to get her to stop again. 'I'm not buying it, so stop trying. Just tell me.'

'No.'

'Kisara…'

'I can't tell you Pure,' she turned back round to face him. 'If I told you then I'll be responsible for ruining everything and I can't be responsible for that.'

'Why not?'

'If you knew then…'

'Then what?'

'I have to go now.'

'Kisara!'

Again there was silence. The blurry, blobby mass which was Kisara remained in position, but it was so impossible for Kaiba to make out anything about her he had no idea what she might be doing. He hated having to wait for her to break the silence, but if he tried probing her mind now then she would never trust him and he needed her to trust him if he was to get his children back.

'SK believes I have a place in the new order of things,' she gave this uncertain and heavy sigh. 'An important place, but I don't see how I can accept it without… And I can't be the one who ruins everything, just like I can't be the one to break the chain.'

'What chain?'

'It doesn't matter,' she began moving away again, 'I'll be back in a few hours when you're ready for me. Until then, just forget I even exist. Because I wish more than anything that you didn't know I do.'


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

After getting hold of a pair of full fingered cycling gloves for him, Arados had suggested False crash on his floor for the night. After all, Ni was hardly likely to try anything with False whilst he was in the presence of one of his uncles. Arados couldn't help but smirk when he remembered referring to himself as Ni's uncle. It was technically true after all, but that didn't make it any less amusing considering how much older Ni was in comparison to him.

For a few moments Arados studied the gloves False had brought for him. The main body of them was white, but the grip on each of the fingers and the Velcro strapping at the wrist was an off coloured black. They were kind of ordinary looking, but at the same time kind of cool, despite the fact they didn't really go with anything in his wardrobe. When the five days were up he would sort out something a little more co-ordinated. Not that he was particularly vain, he'd just rather people's attention wasn't automatically drawn to them and…

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of False starting to rouse. Turning towards him, Arados peered down. His already limp blond curls did not make for good bed hair and the t-shirt and shorts Arados had loaned him to sleep in didn't really look right on him. But despite this there was just something about watching him wake up that made Arados smile.

'Good night?'

'Huh?' False blinked up at him in weary confusion. 'Oh right,' he stretched, before yawning deeply. 'Your floors surprisingly comfortable.'

'That's probably because of the thick layer of clothing covering it,' Arados laughed, before stretching himself and sitting up. 'Any plans for the day?'

'Apart from trying to avoid my devil of a father, no. You?'

'Well there's not a whole lot I can really do, is there?'

'What do you mean?'

'My agoraphobia,' he shrugged. 'Somehow when I'm with you it goes away for a little while, but…' he shrugged again, trying to keep the comment itself as casual as possible.

'How's your left arm looking?' Slowly False got to his feet, stretching again as he did.

'Um…' Arados lowered his gaze to study it, 'the blue lines no thinker than it was last night. I guess it just transferred over and will probably start growing today.'

'More than likely,' he studied him for a few moments, before moving over to where he'd left his own clothes.

'You're not getting up already, are you?'

'I don't like lounging around much,' False shrugged. 'Is it alright if I use your shower?'

'Vii Sen like to be clean now?' Arados couldn't help but cock a curious eyebrow.

'Only when we're trying to impress people.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah,' he smirked, 'otherwise we just let ourselves become total slobs. Because growing up dead obviously gives us no sense of self-respect.'

'You're winding me up aren't you?' Arados couldn't help but pout slightly.

'Yep, what gave me away?'

'The smirk.'

'Yeah, Kissy says that too. But I just can't keep a straight face when I'm lying.'

'So how often do Vii Sen wash?'

'Probably more often than you,' False tilted his head cockily. 'I mean, you don't look like you've seen water in a month.'

'Hey, it's only been a week.'

'Then you don't laze about well,' he shook his head, before making his way into Arados's bathroom.

'Want me to show you how it works?' Arados called after him.

'I think I can work it out,' False shut the door, 'but you'll be the first to know if I have any trouble.'

* * *

After the long talk Lus had with his father the night before, he finally felt better about things. He still couldn't honestly say he was happy with the fact his mother was pregnant with a child she wanted. But that didn't mean he was going to continue being selfish about it. Taking a deep breath, he quietly made his way around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for his parents. It seemed like the kind of thing a kid would do, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to prove he could be mature. After all, that was something brought up in the discussion with his father.

Just as he was preparing the eggs, he felt someone's eyes on his back. Coughing nervously, he continued with what he was doing and tried to remain calm.

'You know I was hoping it would be a surprise.'

'Hoping what would be?' Kisara's voice sounded, surprising him more than a little.

'What are you doing here?' He spun quickly round to face her.

'I couldn't find False,' she frowned. 'I mean, I've never been very good at tracking him, even though I can always tell when he's within a hundred yards of me.'

'I see. But I thought…'

'Oh, don't worry, I went back and slept last night, I promise. But I woke up a little early this morning and thought I'd see if I could find him.'

'You're really worried about him, aren't you?'

'Wouldn't you be?'

'I have been,' he pulled a face. 'I mean, I'm as close to Tay and Ara, as you are to False. That's if I've judged how close you are to False correctly.'

'I don't know,' she shot him a strange look, 'have you?'

For a few moments he couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind. Then his cheeks suddenly felt hot and swallowing hard he turned away.

'You're blushing,' Kisara laughed nervously.

'I'm not.'

'Yes you are, why?'

'I… um…' he glanced back towards her. 'I…'

'Oh gee,' her face took on a shocked look. 'Oh no. I've got to go.'

'Kisara wait…' but he was already too late, 'but I didn't say…'

'That you definitely do like her?'

Jumping slightly at the sound of his voice, he turned towards where his father was standing.

'I don't…'

'Yes, you do,' his father cut him off, 'but I think you should be careful with her.'

'Why?'

'She's hiding something from you, that's why she ran away just now.'

'You don't think she… likes someone else, do you?'

'I don't know. I just know she's hiding something.'

'Hmm,' Lus pressed his lips together.

'Thank you.'

'What?' He blinked in confusion.

'Your idea,' he pointed towards the half prepared breakfast. 'Thank you.'

'I just wanted to…'

'I know,' his father cut him off. 'Thank you.'


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

'Where did you disappear to last night,' Helen greeted the moment he arrived. 'You said you'd be right back, I thought…'

'Nothing bad can happen to me H H; I'm pretty much indestructible on that score.'

'You shouldn't say things like that. Saying things like that is the reason you became a Nethher Herin in the first place, remember?'

'I remember my own life story well enough,' he smirked and there was something about the way he looked which made Helen's stomach knot.

'You still shouldn't have…' she hesitated. 'I was worried about you, where did you go?'

'I had to sort a few things out and it took a little longer to do than I had expected. But there's really nothing for you to worry about.'

'Not just yet maybe,' her eyes anxiously scanned the horizon. 'But they could be due any time now.'

'We still have at least another half hour or so.'

'How do you know that?'

'I checked back in with my sources before coming here.'

'You mean that boy I met yesterday?'

'No, but they were the same sources he uses.'

For a few moments Helen was silent. Something didn't quite add up, she knew that, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She didn't want to be suspicious of Nichee, not when he meant so much to her. But there was a nagging little thought in her brain indicating she only liked him so much because he made her like him so much.

'Your face is all creased up H H,' he laughed lightly and he gently smoothed the creases out with his fingers, 'did I really make you worry so much about me?'

'No… well yes, but that's not it.'

'Then what is?'

'Do you really care about me Nichee?'

'What kind of question is that? I told you I did, didn't I?'

'I know, but… Somehow it feels hard to believe.'

'Why?'

'Well, why not?'

'You're not sure you're good enough for me, is that it?'

'Not exactly.'

'Then what is it?'

'I don't know. There's something… wrong.'

'Don't you feel for me what I feel for you?' Nichee's face filled with an unbelievably hurt look.

'No,' she shook her head, 'I care a lot about you. So much so that sometimes I wonder how I'm able to think straight at all when you're around. But…'

'But what?'

'I'm not sure if it's right.'

'What do you mean right?'

'I don't know,' she turned away from him. 'I know I'm not making a whole lot of sense here, but…'

'No,' he disagreed, 'you're making perfect sense to me. You've never been in a relationship before, have you?'

'I've never had the time.'

'Then what you're feeling is just first time nerves. You're scared I'm going to take advantage of your vulnerability.'

For a few moments she stopped to think over what he'd said. There was something about his words she wanted to be true. Because what he said did make sense and felt strangely right.

'Maybe,' she eventually agreed.

'It's alright H H; I'd never take advantage of you. You're more than welcome to call all the shots in any relationship we have.'

'Really?'

'Of course, why would I lie about something like that? It would only give you reason to doubt me later.'

'This still doesn't feel right.'

'It's probably because we're currently on an assignment and really shouldn't be thinking about our personal lives. That's completely unprofessional. And even though we're both anti-Council, no one could really say we were unprofessional.'

'Yeah, maybe that's it,' a weak smile filled her face as she hoped once their mission was over all her doubts would fade away.

'Now, what do you say we get ready for their arrival?'

'Okay,' she nodded, 'so you're really gonna stick with me for this bit then?'

'Please, when do I ever pass up a good fight?'

'I don't know, do you ever?'

'I haven't yet. But then again, I've always been fighting for the right things. And when you're fighting for what is right, then everything else just makes sense, don't you think?'

'I think you think it,' unable to resist being a little strange with him.

'You don't trust me?'

'You know I do Nichee.'

'Then what is it?'

'I've already told you; something feels wrong.'

'I thought that was just about us, not about the mission.'

'I think it's about both.'

'Both?' Nichee frowned. 'What could possibly be wrong with the mission?'

'This city is completely empty apart from them.'

'And?'

'And I don't trust that's a good thing.'

'You're just seeing evil where there is none.'

'I think there's more to it than that,' her gaze scanned the horizon again. 'Everything about this place feels… I don't know, like the work of a Veronsen.'

'That's an odd connection to make. Most Veronsen died out generations ago.'

'Most?' Helen shot him a strange look. 'Didn't they all?'

'Two new ones were created nearly seventeen years ago, don't you remember learning about that?'

For a few moments she silently turned over everything she had been taught. Then, giving a heavy sigh, she nodded.

'You're right, I had forgotten to count them, because they're not fully Veronsen anymore.'

'Which obviously means they have nothing to do with this.'

'Why obviously?'

'Because…' for a moment Nichee faltered.

Up till now he'd been able to smoothly counter or explain anything she'd brought up with him. For him to start hesitating now seemed more then a little strange.

'I don't know,' he eventually shrugged, 'I just felt as though it was obvious.'

'Obvious to who?'

'I guess to me,' he turned away from her slightly. 'Obvious to me.'


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Before they'd gone to bed the night before, Kaiba had told him exactly what had been going around in his mind the last few days. Tristan couldn't say he was exactly surprised by those thoughts, nor could he say he hadn't shared in a lot of them either. It was why he understood Kaiba's need to get up first and make his own set of preparations for the day. And why Tristan now stood watching him, rather than engage in a round of morning pleasantries neither of them particularly wanted. How could they engage in any conversation which didn't acknowledge the weight of the day about to crash down on them? The day they were going to confront Mokuba.

Just as he was about to join Kaiba in his preparations, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning he saw his currently muted son stood behind him.

'Are you okay,' Tristan frowned the second he noticed the strangely dark rings around his eyes, 'you look like you slept even less than your Dad did last night.'

Taylor shifted his gaze away and shrugged. Since his muteness had begun Taylor had shifted between one of two moods, wistful or strangely happy. The expression he currently wore, however, was pensive and deeply anxious. He looked as if something was bothering him and he wanted someone to talk to about it.

'Has something happened?'

Again Taylor did nothing but shrug and keep his gaze diagonally lowered.

'Tay,' he nudged his son's chin, forcing his gaze to meet his own, 'what's happened?'

The corners of Taylor's mouth twisted into an oddly pensive half smile, as though he was desperately trying to think of a way to get his problems across. But after a moment or two he just shrugged and turned away again.

'It's okay Tay, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be okay.'

Sighing heavily, Taylor just nodded and glanced towards his Dad.

'Do you think we're ready for this,' Tristan deliberately changed the subject. 'I mean, we'll be taking on your aunt and uncle here; that's a pretty big deal.'

Slowly his son nodded.

'I really don't think your Dad wants to hurt either of them, you know, but… I think he's going to anyway. Just because he believes it might be the only way of snapping any sense back into Mokuba.'

Taylor gave another heavy sigh, before glancing back towards Tristan. There was something in his eyes which was sad at the thought his Dad could believe his brother so far beyond help that violence was the only way.

'I know, I feel the exact same way,' Tristan shifted his own gaze back towards Kaiba, 'but this is just something he feels that he needs to do and we can't judge him for it.'

'Can't you,' an unfamiliar voice sounded from nearby.

Turning, Tristan saw a young girl, dressed in a strangely outdated outfit, watching them both intensely.

'Are you the kid SK hired?'

'The one and the same,' she nodded, 'my name's Kisara.'

'I'm…'

'I know who you are Win.'

'I prefer Tristan.'

'And I prefer Win,' she turned her gaze towards Kaiba for a moment. 'One of the many things we were taught in the TA Academy was to respect the true status of those around us. Which means calling you Win and him the Pure.'

'You seem really together,' Tristan couldn't help but frown, 'somehow SK gave me the impression you were a bit of a ditz.'

'I am, when I'm not focusing on my demon energy.'

'And you just so happen to be focussing on that energy right now?'

'You want me to help you get down into hell, don't you?' Kisara face filled with an almost arrogant look. 'You didn't think I could take so many of you down unnoticed, without having most of my demon power highly focused, did you?'

'I guess I didn't think of that,' Tristan gave an edgy laugh.

'Well good job one of us did,' her tone was almost icy.

'Very good, I see everyone's here already,' SK appeared almost out of nowhere. 'All that's left to do is getting everyone down there.'

'Right,' Kaiba nodded, as he came out of the room he was in, carrying the bags holding their equipment. 'Here,' he distributed the bags around. 'I did my best to make sure everyone's got a different selection of things, so be careful you know what you're throwing before you do. We don't want any accidents.'

'Don't we?' Kisara shot him a funny look.

'I might be blind but I'm not cruel or stupid. Everything you're carrying has identifying marks on them, I trust you know how to read brail Kisara.'

'I do.'

'Then what are we waiting around here for? Let's go get my kids back.'

* * *

She was almost surprised to see him there when she woke up that morning. She hadn't expected it, not when he'd somehow managed to stay away all night. But the fact he was there…

'Duke, are you okay,' curiously she sat up in order to study him, 'you look a little…'

'A little what Catilin?'

'Strange.'

'Really?'

'Duke, I'm not trying to pick a fight,' she pouted. 'I'm sorry for what I did to Arados, I know you wanted to talk to him first.'

'For what you did to Arados?' Duke frowned at her.

'Yes, I…' she hesitated. 'Wait, you don't know what I did? Didn't you talk to Arados yesterday then?'

'No. No I forgot I was supposed to.'

'Then why…?'

'Catilin, I need you to come with me now.'

'What?'

'I need you to come with me now, you have to help me.'

'Help you how? With what?'

'I can't tell you that now.'

'Why not? What's going on Duke? Why are you acting so weirdly?'

'I'm not the one acting weirdly Catilin, you are. That's why you have to come with me now.'

'Duke you're scaring me.'

'I don't mean to,' his face filled with a sorrowful look, 'but this is something I should have done a long time ago.'

'Duke,' she found herself back away from him, 'what are you planning to do to me?'

'You're going to help me with something, that's all.'

'Duke.'

'Please Catilin, I need your help.'

'Stop it.'

'Stop what?'

'Stop calling me Catilin.'

'But it's your name,' he tilted his head strangely.

'I know it's my name, but…'

'But what?'

'I don't like the way you're saying it,' she voice became tight. 'In fact I don't like the way you're acting right now at all.'

'Its nothing Catilin, you're imagining it.'

'I can't be…'

'Catilin trust me,' his voice suddenly turned nasty, 'I would never hurt you.'


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Almost as soon as False had finished with his bathroom, Arados made no short work of tidying up his own scruffy appearance. He had no idea why False's words had made him so self-conscious about it when comments from his family had just bounced off, but it had. It took him almost an hour, but he eventually immerged from the bathroom in a clean pair of dark green three quarter lengths and an even cleaner off-black polo neck t-shirt. He had to admit he felt better for the wash and the change and from the brief once over False had given him upon emerging, he had to believe he looked better for it too.

'Well at least now you look like someone people'll want to drag around with them,' False smirked.

'Gee, thanks,' Arados rolled his eyes.

'Hey, that was supposed to be a compliment.'

'Then you might want to work on your complimentary skills because right now they're guising themselves as insults.'

'Really,' False tilted his head cockily, 'I had no idea.'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. So,' he averted his gaze, 'what do you want to do now?'

'Well… I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to… you know, see my father.'

'What?' Arados blinked at him. 'Why?'

'I guess I still have a lot of unanswered questions about everything. I mean, wouldn't you if you found out that you were half Lucifer or as good as?'

'Yeah, but…'

'Look, we don't have to go. In fact, if I'm being completely honest, then I don't actually want to go. It's just…'

'Just what?'

'Well I just want to try having one conversation with him where I don't feel the need to run away before it ends.'

'Why?'

'The man is my father, he kind of owes me.'

'Are you sure you don't feel as though you owe him?'

'I don't know,' he shrugged, 'maybe. But… I'll only go if you agree to come with me. I mean, you promised you'd act as a buffer, right?'

'To stop you from doing anything that might hurt Kisara,' Arados frowned, 'and I guess that would probably mean it would be safer if someone else was with you when you went to talk to him. But…'

'Don't you even think about pulling your agoraphobia on me,' he folded his arms, 'I've yet to see any real evidence of it.'

'That's because it only ever plays up when you're not around.'

'Yeah, I'm sure that's it,' False rolled his eyes. 'And besides that just gives you more reason to come with me, doesn't it? Save you from being stuck in here all day.'

'Hell is hardly my idea of a decent alternative.'

'Please?'

For a few moments Arados simply stood there, giving False a few curious once overs. He knew the guy had a good heart and most certainly was not leading him into a trap; but spending the day down in hell with him?

'It's alight,' False waved his hand dismissively. 'It was a crazy idea anyway. We're probably better off tracking down the Teen or something.'

'So basically our choices are, explore hell to talk to your devil father or track down the Teen and get killed?'

'Well when you put it like that…'

'I suppose we could always get Lus to come with us.'

'Why him?' False instantly pulled a face.

'Well, because Tay's gone down to hell to help his father and Lus would feel left out if he wasn't included in something going on today.'

'Yeah, but…' he hesitated.

'What is it?'

'I don't know, I just don't feel comfortable with the thought of taking him with us.'

'Why not?'

'His illness for one, what if he has one of his little fits or something.'

'You know about those?'

'Of course, there's not much we don't know about you. You three are the Heirs to the Mistresses, that causes more than a little curiosity you know.'

'Okay…' Arados sighed, 'I get your point, so we'll just go after the Teen by ourselves then.'

'Wait, you were talking about taking him with us after the Teen?'

'What did you think I was talking about…? Wait, you don't want him involved with the whole you talking to Ni thing, right? If that's the case why make any kind of a deal about his fits. I thought you brought them up because…'

'I get it,' he held his hands up to silence him, 'okay I'll level with you; it might seem a little weird to you, but the less people I have involved…'

'Yeah, I get it, that's fine. Why didn't you just tell me to begin with?'

'Because my point still stands, his fits could still be a problem even if we go after the Teen.'

'You know he does have them back under control again, they won't be that much of a problem.'

'Yeah, whatever.'

'Do you have some other problem with him,' Arados frowned.

'That's not it.'

'Then what's the problem?'

'He just makes me feel irrationally jealous I guess, that's all.'

'Irrationally jealous of what?'

'Does that matter?'

'Of course it matters, the guy's like my best friend.'

False was silent for a moment, before averting his gaze.

'He is straight, isn't he? Lus I mean, he's not gay like you and Taylor.'

'Wow, you guys really need to get a new hobby if you know _that_ much about us.'

'Whatever,' he rolled his eyes. 'Look, do you think…? I mean, is there even the slightest possibility that he would ever…'

'I don't think Lus is going to change his sexuality anytime soon. Why?'

'I was just curious,' he shrugged. 'Come on, let's go get the little Mortal God.'

'Don't refer to us as gods, we're not gods. And anyway are you really wanting to leave before breakfast?'

'Vii Sen don't exactly need to eat.'

'Yeah, but I'm not Vii Sen and I'm _not_ going anywhere on an empty stomach. So you can either join me for breakfast or watch me eat.'

For a few moments False mused over this, then a strange smile appeared on his face.

'What you got?'

'I don't know, it's been a while since I last went to the kitchen. I suppose they'll be enough there for pretty much anything you're fancying.'

'Anything I'm fancying, huh? You sure about that?'

Arados went to say something, then hesitated. It was weird, there was something about False's last comment which was almost like he was flirting. But that wasn't possible, was it? After all the fuss he was making about not hurting Kisara, he had to like her, didn't he? Or did he? He was making a fuss about Lus's sexuality…

'Well,' False interrupted his train of thoughts, 'you going to feed me or what?'

'Okay,' Arados nodded as they moved towards his bedroom door, 'the kitchen's this way.'


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

A deep rooted shudder ran the length of Taylor's body as he stared around the grim landscape of hell. Just the thought Ni could be somewhere around here left his stomach feeling more than a little cold. How could one of his brothers fill him with so much certainty when the other held nothing but dread. Still he was determined to see Fray once all this was over and start his healing process sooner rather than later. Because if Ni's threat had any real weight to it, if he didn't learn to speak again on his own quickly then he might never speak again at all.

A part of him was almost ready to bolt at that thought and if it wasn't for the fact he knew he was here to help his cousins he might just have. But that didn't stop the place setting him on edge and making him feel dreadfully alone, despite the loving presence of his parents, Kisara and SK. It was a strange feeling and not the one he'd had on his last visit here. Then again, his last visit had brought Drake down with him and it was impossible for him to feel alone then.

'Gamma,' Kisara's voice was strangely hushed, 'that's the name of this city.'

'Why Gamma?' SK licked his lips, acting as though he didn't already know, when he clearly did.

'All the cities are named like that,' she shrugged, 'I think Ni was having some kind at in joke at the time.'

'That wasn't it,' his Dad was clearly tense, 'but it's a good enough reason anyway.'

'So where do we start?' His Parto glanced around. 'I mean, we know they're here somewhere, so…'

'They're most likely to be in the north-east quadrant of the city,' Kisara interrupted him, 'it's the only spot that would give them easy access to the ice caverns.'

'And where are we currently?'

'In the lower half of the north-west quadrant, I thought I'd give us some breathing room.'

'Why?'

'This is hell,' she stretched her right arm out to the side of her, then brought it in as flames created a red handled dagger in her hand, 'unless you know exactly where you need to be, its safest to give yourself a wide berth, in case of traps.'

'But this place is empty,' his Parto frowned, 'why would there be any traps?'

'This is hell,' she threw the dagger into a nearby wall, 'there are always traps.'

As the blade of her dagger neared the wall, it imbedded itself in something previously invisible. The device buzzed into sight for a moment, before completely exploding. Once it had her dagger fell to the ground. Before it landed Kisara stretched her hand out towards it, instantly calling it back to her and Taylor couldn't help but admit it was more than a little impressive.

'You're proving yourself more than useful already Kisara,' SK's face twitched with a smile as his tongue skated across his lips, 'are you sure I can't tempt you into taking a proper place with us?'

'I like the place I have thank you very much,' she started forward, keeping a tight hold of her dagger as she did.

'But you're a nobody right now.'

'I know. That's how I want to keep it,' she glanced back towards him. 'Now are the rest of you coming or not? Those kids won't save themselves.'

* * *

'One of the traps has been set off,' Helen half gasped, as she grabbed hold of her Balance issue binoculars and narrowed her sights in on the distant puff of smoke she could see.

'They're here already?' Nichee placed himself down beside her.

'I guess so,' she scanned the streets near the explosion, trying to get an early sight on them. 'But how did they manage to get down here without me noticing.'

'Maybe they recruited a demon to help them.'

'Damn demonic bounty hunters, there should be tighter laws against them.'

'They have their uses though,' his voice was light, 'I mean, the Council have been known to use them from time to time themselves, so there must be some merit to them.'

'How can there be any merit to something that betrays you the second you run outa cash?' Helen shook her head, as she continued to scan the streets. 'You're safer without them.'

'But that doesn't mean you still don't need them.'

'I'd never need one,' she glared at him, 'if I ever associate with a demon it would only be because I have a hit on them.'

'Hate them that much, do you?'

'It's not that.'

'Then what is it?'

'You know what it is.'

'This is about your mentor, isn't it?'

'He always warned me demons couldn't be trusted, then he goes and proves it by getting killed by a Hateling bounty hunter he was supposed to be working with. And because the Hateling was Council approved he got away with lying about it; saying it was an unfortunate accident.'

'How do you know it wasn't, you weren't there.'

'I know in my gut it wasn't. I told you that at the time and I still haven't changed my mind about it.'

'I know.'

For a few moments there was silence, then Helen turned her gaze back towards the streets and lifted the binoculars. She was sure she'd be able to spot them approaching, even from this distance, so she definitely couldn't understand it when nothing showed up.

'Where are they?'

'Maybe they weren't the ones who set off the trap,' Nichee's voice was almost bored sounding.

'Who else would it…?'

Suddenly the sound of another explosion carried through the air towards them. Instantly Helen began scanning for its source. It was closer than the last one, she knew that, but for some reason she still couldn't spot the ones who'd set it off.

'Is it possible they're using a cloaking spell of some kind?'

'More than possible.'

'Then this is going to be a little harder than I thought,' she sighed. 'And I really wanted it to be easy too.'

'Why easy?'

'Because I wanted to keep the fighting as far away from those kids as possible.'

'Oh I see,' Nichee let out a slow breath, 'you're all about protecting the innocent now, aren't you?'

'Of course,' she glanced up at him, 'why would I be any other way?'

'I can think of a few reasons,' the words turned almost slyly in his mouth.

'And what would they be?'

'I'll tell you once your mission is over.'

'What? Why not now?'

'Because you need to be on your guard right now,' he indicated towards the city, 'and heaven forbid I should distract you from it.'


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Kisara had sensed something was up for a while before her brain finally made the connection. To begin with it had just been this nagging little suspicion she couldn't quite put her finger on. Then, after destroying her fifth or sixth trap, she finally worked out what was wrong.

'That wasn't demon.'

'What?' Kaiba frowned.

'The trap I just destroyed,' she pointed towards the amulet lying vacantly on the ground below where the trap had been set, 'it wasn't of demon origins.'

'So?'

'So it shouldn't have been there,' she made her way over to the amulet in order to examine it.

She recognised it right away. But then again it wasn't exactly hard to, not after all the time she'd spent helping False learn how to identify these things. Bending down, she scooped it up from the ground. Her weapon had only deactivated the trap it contained, not destroyed it. And that could only mean one thing.

'A Balancer set this up,' she turned towards the others, who were all watching her curiously.

'How can you tell?' SK licked his lips.

'Because it's not destroyed. All Balance issued traps set up by a Balancer are immune from destruction. If attacked they simply deactivate.'

'Why?'

'Because Balancers are supposed to bring back as much of their arsenal as they can for their efficiency rating.'

'Their what?' Tristan looked confused.

'Balancers don't exactly get given ranks beyond the obvious two, but a record is kept on every mission they've ever been on and stats are drawn up from that. Once you're averaging ninety percent or higher on most of categories you can be recommended for promotion to Tracker. Recommendations don't mean squat if the Council don't like you, however, I mean Eva Shadows was recommended three times before they agreed to her promotion.'

'Why so many times?'

'Are you asking me for the honest truth there Win,' Kisara gritted her teeth for a moment, 'because I'm pretty sure you won't like it.'

'Why not?'

'Because the honest truth makes the Council sound exactly like they are.'

'And how are they?' Kaiba's voice held pressing tones.

'They refused her promotion three times because she's a Shadow Human and even though they have no problems with her kind becoming Balancers, mostly because they're amongst the most efficient recruits you could ask for, they refuse to allow any of them to become Trackers. Well, at least not before Eva came along.'

'Don't the Council like Shadow Humans?' SK frowned as his tongue once again skated across his lips.

'It's more than just a simple dislike of them. The Council, or at least the Odraians on it, despise Shadow Humans, because the Shadows claim to be descended from the original breed.'

'You mean the Chaosen?'

'Yes, I mean the Chaosen. Shadow Humans claim not everyone evolved when the Odraians did and that a small strain of Chaosen kept going and evolved into something new. Into Shadows.'

'And of course the Odraians would hate that because they like to deny all knowledge of the Chaosen,' Tristan rolled his eyes.

'And because of that all Shadow Humans get a raw deal. Especially ones like Eva who like to call attention to their heritage. I mean, I sometimes have to wonder why she's never been stricken off the way she carries on sometimes.' Kisara paused for a moment, before sighing heavily. 'Still False has always admired her, because she fought the conventions and won.'

'And good on her for doing it,' SK folded her arms, 'its not easy trying to make it in a system that doesn't want you.'

'How would you know that?' She couldn't help but eye him up suspiciously.

'Let's just say we've all had a little experience of that in recent years,' Tristan smirked, 'maybe a little too much experience of it.'

'But you are the system,' Kisara could hear the loss of calm confidence in her voice. 'I mean, if you didn't exist there would be no system to begin with.'

'Try telling the system that,' he rolled his eyes, 'it stopped wanting us a long time ago.'

'But that doesn't mean we don't have any effect over the order of things,' Kaiba folded his arms, 'it just means no one wants to listen to us. I mean, it was the Mistresses who set up the Balance Council to begin with, but it's been a long time since we've had any power over what they do.'

For a few moments Kisara was silent, then she turned away from them and started walking again.

'We don't really have the time to waste hanging around here,' her voice was flat.

'You're right,' SK fell into step beside her, 'we've got CiCi and Damon to save.'

* * *

Lus couldn't get over how much False brought out the old, carefree Arados. Not only managing to get him out of his room to visit Lus just as he was clearing up after breakfast, but also getting Arados to remain calm as the three of them went to Giya. Giya was a dismal as ever, but as it was the last place the Teen was known to have been it made for a sensible starting point in their search. If Lus was being truly honest with himself, he wasn't sure he was all that comfortable working with False, despite his good influence on Arados; mostly because False brought out an irrational sense of jealousy in him.

Lus was fairly sure that feeling was mutual. There was something about the looks False occasionally threw him which more than suggested that was the case. Still, for Arados's sake at least, Lus was determined to keep the tensions as low as possible.

'What do we do when we find the Teen,' Arados broke his train of thoughts. 'I mean, we can't hurt him because… well you know, my Dad is in there somewhere.'

'We need to find some way of extracting the Order and Chaos he took from your siblings without killing him,' False was ready with an answer before Lus had a chance to even think.

'And how do we do that exactly?'

'Well,' False stopped, forcing the other two to do the same, 'I do have a few ideas, but I'm not sure how willing you'll be in going for them.'

'Why, what are they?' Lus frowned at him.

'Its not so much what they are, as what they involve.'

'Your demon powers,' Arados shot him an understanding look, 'you want to see if they can help you in some way.'

'I need to find out what they are first, but, yeah,' False nodded, 'I was thinking they might come in handy.'

'Are you sure that's a good idea,' Lus eyed him up suspiciously. 'I mean, you got those powers from Ni.'

'I know that,' he turned away from them, 'but if I'm ever going to learn just what kind of person I am then I can't be afraid to use what I've been given. I just have to hope using them doesn't turn me into someone I'm not, that's all.'


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Helen knew they were getting close just by the traps they were now setting off. What she didn't know was how they knew the kids were in this direction or why it was she still couldn't see them. A part of her worried they had some insider information. Some way of knowing exactly what she knew and where she was watching them from. Almost as soon as she'd had the thought she tried to crush it. After all, all the people she knew were involved in this mission were supposed to be friends or at least associates of Nichee's. If they turned out to be traitors then it wouldn't look good for Nichee no matter how you looked at it; because either he was in on the treachery or he'd allowed himself to be duped.

As much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, she knew Nichee was far too intelligent and insightful to be duped by anyone. As much as she wanted to suppress the notion of it, she knew if his informants turned out to be traitors, then Nichee would be one too. And, as much as it would break her own heart to say it, if he did turn out to be a traitor, she wouldn't be shocked.

There had been something about the way Nichee had been behaving ever since they'd arrived down in hell. Ever since this mission was mentioned. Ever since False entered their lives. He'd been acting in a way both in and out of character for him. She didn't like it, but she knew, somewhere deep inside of her she knew, he was trying to play her for a fool. And she knew he believed she'd let him. That he believed her feelings for him would ultimately be her downfall. That she was nothing more then an easily manipulated doll.

But she wasn't. She was able to see through a lot of what he was trying to do and even if she didn't have it all figure out yet…

'You know the stench of doubt can be quite alluring to certain demons,' Nichee interrupted her train of thoughts, 'especially ones higher up the pecking order. They like the smell of it because it means, on some level at least, that they are winning.'

'Winning what exactly,' Helen tried to remain calm.

'The battle for their soul, of course. Doubt breeds evil. Sometimes quite literally.'

'Then… then it's a good job there are no demons around here,' her voice was almost completely unstable, 'you know how I feel about them. I'd kill them on sight.'

'I don't quite believe you'd know a demon if you saw one.'

'Of course I would. How would I not know I was looking at one?'

'A better question might be, how would you know if you were?'

'Well…' she hesitated.

She hadn't exactly come across any demons in the short amount of time since her mentor had been killed. But she had come across a few before then and they'd all been… She hesitated again. If she was being honest, she wouldn't have known they were demons if she hadn't been told. There was nothing about them which suggested evil ran through their veins. Or that… or anything really.

'You don't know, do you H H?'

'Well I would find out eventually and then I'd do what I had to.'

'Even if you had feelings for the demon in question?'

'Why would I have feelings towards a demon?'

'Why wouldn't you, if you got to know them not fully knowing what they were?'

'I wouldn't develop feelings for a demon.'

'Are you sure about that H H?'

'Yes…' she hesitated for a moment. 'I mean…'

That little thing which had been eating at her suddenly exploded. She knew exactly where she'd seen the mother before and why.

'That was Serenity Kaiba last night,' she found herself turning on Nichee, 'wasn't it?'

'What makes you say that?'

'Answer the question Nichee, don't give me one.'

'Yes, as it happens it was Serenity Kaiba.'

'And those kids of hers. The ones I've been trying so hard to protect, they're baby Veronsen, aren't they?'

'So what if they are, that doesn't make them evil.'

'You're right it doesn't, but they might well be in hell because their parents are.'

'Their father is a Win Part, how could that make him evil?'

'I think the history of the Hosts has proven more than once they so easily could be.'

'That doesn't mean the children aren't in danger.'

'It does if the dangers not the one I thought it was. The people coming to take them, they're not the bad guys, are they?'

'How can you say that when they hired a demon to bring them down here?'

'I'm not so sure they did anymore. I'm not so sure of anything.'

'Really H H…'

'Stop calling me that. Every time you do it makes it harder for me to think about this logically.'

'Why?'

'Because I know I'm crazy about you, but I don't believe you can be trusted anymore.'

'H H, I'm hurt.'

'No you're not,' she shook her head, 'you're a demon too, aren't you?'

'Jumping to your own conclusions now, are we?'

'Answer the question Nichee; are you a demon or not?'

'And if I am, does that mean you'll have to kill me now? Could you really bring yourself to do such a thing H H?'

'I told you to stop calling me that; you're deliberately trying to confuse me now, aren't you?'

'Of course,' he chuckled, 'I've been trying to do that since the day we met.'

'Why,' she slowly backed away from him.

'You mean other than the fact it's fun,' he laughed. 'I guess it's because I've never had the pleasure of stealing a young Balancer's heart before and I wanted to see if I could.'

'Why?'

'Again, other than the fact it's fun you mean and I enjoy notching up conquests like you?'

'Yes, other than that.'

'Because you Balancers pride yourself so much on being incorruptible, even when you're not playing things by the book, that I just had to see if it was true. And, like I said, I've never had a Balancer before. I thought it might be fun.'

'You've just been playing with me you… you… you… demon.'

'Oh H H, surely I'm more than just a demon to you.'

'How can you be, you lying…?'

Suddenly he caught hold of her, shocking her words into silence.

'I will have you H H and I think you know it.'

'No…'

'Oh yes,' a cruel smile crept across his face, 'see I always get what I want. That's why you're going to stop those good people from taking the baby Veronsen-_Vii_ away from their parents. And why once you have, I will _have _you. Believe me; I will have you either way H H; because, since the day I met you, you've been mine.'


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

'You know, we need to think this plan of yours through a little better False,' Lus half shot a look in his direction, after they'd been walking along for a little while. 'I mean, do you even know what demon powers you have?'

'No,' his own gaze shifted sideways, 'although I do know I have access to at least one of my father's demonic weapons, which probably puts me somewhere on par with him.'

'And do you even know what powers Ni has?'

'I am a Balancer, aren't I?'

'Yeah, for like one day and you spent most of that…'

'How the hell do you know how I spent most of that time,' False cut him off, 'you barely saw me yesterday.'

'Well it didn't take a genius to work out you didn't exactly spend any of it doing what you were supposed t be doing.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really.'

'Well I…'

'Stop it,' Arados cut him off, glaring at both of them as he did, 'even if he only started his more formal training yesterday he still has at least four years of Balancer level knowledge behind him that we don't have. So give him a break Lus.'

'Whatever,' Lus rolled his eyes.

'Look, we have to work together on this one. That means we have to at least make an attempt to get along with each other. And it's not like you to be so aggressive Lus, you're better than that.'

'Oh whatever.'

'Lus…'

'What?' Lus snapped, before feeling instantly guilty for it. 'Sorry, I don't know why I'm feeling so edgy at the moment.'

'Maybe it's because you're hiding something,' False's gaze narrowed in on him. 'Something you don't want Ara to know about.'

'Oh what right do you have to call him Ara,' he glared back. 'You've barely known him for twenty-four hours and Ara is something only people close to him are allowed to call him.'

'I don't hear him complaining.'

'I also don't hear him telling you about how he attacked Tay.'

'What?' False almost instantly turned his attention towards Arados.

'I mean, it's surprising really,' Lus didn't know why he wanted to blacken Arados's name like this, he just knew he couldn't stop, 'he had absolutely no problem in letting Kisara know what he had done. In fact it was within the first few things he said to her.'

'Lus,' Arados shot him a hurt look, 'why…?'

Inside Lus squirmed guiltily. He really didn't know why he'd done it, he just knew he wanted to punish False somehow. And, for some reason, telling him what Arados had done felt like the only thing that would do that. For a long time False was silent. His eyes scanned over Arados with a new found sense of curiosity and a trace amount of disappointment.

'I thought you said you weren't demanding and aggressive.'

'I'm not, not all the time,' Arados lowered his gaze. 'I… you don't know what happened. My brother had… had influenced me. He'd made my temper worse. He was… was the reason it happened. Because when I lose my temper… I… I lose control.'

False continued to examine him closely, making Lus squirm almost as much as Arados was. What he'd just done was hugely unfair to his cousin and he knew it.

'So just remind me not to piss you off,' False shrugged, 'and we should be fine.'

'Huh?' Arados and Lus blinked in mutual confusion.

'I said remind me not to piss you off,' he repeated. 'Now, Lus had a point when he said I don't really know how my demon powers work, so what's say we stop for a little training session. I'm sure Lus will be more than happy to lend his services for that.'

False's eyes turned towards him and Lus could see a very clear message written within them.

'Alright,' Lus nodded.

'Then lets do this,' False slowly led him a few meters away from where Arados was standing and took on a fighting stance. 'Don't think I don't know what you were trying to do God-boy,' he hissed.

'And what was I trying to do exactly?' Lus kept his voice just as low, as he took on a fighting stance of his own.

'Oh don't give me that,' False flicked an energy ball into his hand, 'you know exactly what I'm talking about.'

'Do I now?'

'Don't even try it,' he threw the energy ball towards him, 'you're not good enough.'

'And you are?' Lus lifted his left arm up, deflecting the energy ball back towards False.

'Of course I am,' False jump dodged his returning attack, before regaining control over it and finger flicking it back towards Lus.

'You really think so highly of yourself?'

'I know things you never will Lus.'

'How nice for you,' Lus narrowed his gaze, as he flick summoned an energy ball of his own to destroy the one heading towards him, 'but that doesn't mean you're worth anything.'

'Doesn't it?'

'The decision doesn't belong to us.'

'So you are interested then?'

'And I'm guessing that means so are you.'

At that both boys flick summoned energy balls into their hands and aimed it towards the other. They then stood waiting to see who would lose their nerve first.

'You'll never be good enough,' False's voice was low and taunting. 'No matter how hard you try, you'll never be anything more than the Passive Heir.'

'And you'll never be anything more than a Hateling.'

'You're wrong there; I'm a Balancer. I'm a Vii Sen. I'm also part god thanks to Daddy. So I'll always be so much more than you are.'

'I'm more powerful than you.'

'You don't know that.'

'Don't I?'

'Your status as an Heir to Light has made you too arrogant.'

'Then what's your excuse?'

'My excuse for what?'

'Your arrogance False? What's your excuse?'

'I don't need one,' as he got ready to throw his energy ball, Lus did the same.

'Whatever False, at least I have status,' his lips curled, 'and that's more than you'll ever have.'


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Swiftly Kisara had led them through the city, deactivating every trap they'd come across before any of them even realise it was there. Kaiba couldn't help but admit she was more than a little impressive and was certainly worth keeping around once all this was over. Although he still couldn't say he was happy with the fact SK had hired her without consulting them first. After all, he was supposed to be their Helper and therefore report everything he did directly to them. Not that this was the first time his cousin had taken matters into his own hands, but…

For a few moments Kaiba used every one of his sensory abilities to give SK a probing once over. There was something about him which felt different to before; as though when the order of things had reset itself he'd gained something. It was definitely a gained sense of something Kaiba got from him, rather than anything being lost. It was strange, as though SK had become more than just a Nethher Herin and their Helper. It was like he was something…

_'Are you okay?'_ Tristan's voice suddenly sounded inside of his head.

_'Do you sense anything unusual about SK,'_ he thought back.

_'Unusual in what way?'_

_'I don't know,'_ his forehead burrowed into a deep frown, _'it's like he's evolved into something.'_

_'Evolved into something…?'_

For a few moments their telepathic link fell into silence. Then Tristan dropped into step beside him and Kaiba waited to find out what he would do or say next.

_'You're right,'_ Tristan's voice sounded inside his mind again, _'he has evolved.'_

_'But into what?'_

_ 'I don't think even he knows that yet.'_

_ 'But why would he evolve?'_

_ 'It was always his destiny too, you know that. Or at least Win's always known that and I thought it was made pretty clear to you._

_'Maybe, but…'_

'Everybody stop,' Kisara interrupted their telepathic conversation, 'someone's coming.'

Instantly everyone stopped and waiting. After a few moments the blur of a person with dark hair and equally dark clothes appeared on the outer edge of Kaiba's vision. Quickly the blur moved towards them.

'Who are you?' Kaiba kept his voice level and firm.

'My name is Helen Holly. I am… I am a Balancer and I'm… I'm here to… to stop you from… from… from taking those kids.'

'Don't you know who these people are,' Kisara sounded almost angry. 'That's Win and the Pure; how dare you try and stop them.'

'I don't have a choice.'

'You're a Balancer for crying out loud, of course you have a choice.'

'You don't understand…'

'Then make me.'

'Very demanding, aren't you Kisara Kyriacou,' Ni's voice suddenly sounded out of the shadows around them, 'what gives you the right to talk to a mate of mine like that?'

It was strange, the word _mate_ caused a strange shudder of fear and tension to ripple off Helen, something Kaiba could only sense because he couldn't see. Instantly it made his brain twinge with the notion she'd only just found out who he really was and still wasn't totally sure how to process it yet.

'Must all your so called mates be terrified of you?' Kaiba made his voice as confident and level as possible. 'Is their fear some kind of turn on or something?'

'Now mother, you must know me better than that.'

'I also know you left things a little too late with False to get him,' he did his best to sound just as taunting as Ni was. 'It's not like you to slip up like that with one of your bastards.'

'What?' Helen gasped. 'False is…?'

'I'm guessing he didn't tell you because he messed up so badly with that one.'

'Is that one you think Pure?' A shadowy mass pulled itself out of the shadows and took a position next to Helen. 'Did you ever think I might have wanted him to be good? That I might have plans which relied on him having a heart? That maybe, just maybe, I believed I could get him working for me and remaining good?'

'I've met him, I know he'll never willingly follow you.'

'But that doesn't mean he won't do exactly what I want him to anyway.'

'What plans do you have for him exactly,' Kaiba did his best to stare challengingly at him.

'Uh-uh-uh mother, really, that would be telling. And you've always taught me never to give my game away too early; to hold my advantage for as long as possible, as it were.'

'Does your plans with him have anything to do with me?' Kisara's voice edged towards her more ditzy nature.

'Now why would you ask such a foolish question?' Ni laughed. 'Its not like you're important, now is it? Oh wait, you are, just a little bit, aren't you?'

'How did you find out? Have you always known?'

'Known what? That your precious Dayena isn't as pure as she'd like the whole multiverse to believe? That she's actually just as despicable as me?'

'She's not…'

'That little whore I call a wife so is,' he cut her off. 'For millennia she's been mocking me. She has _no_ right to take other lovers. Not her. SHE'S NOT ALLOWED.'

'But you are?'

'I'm the devil, I'm not expected to be chased. But she's a pillar of good. Pillars of good aren't supposed to be whores!'

'She's not a whore,' Kisara's voice was hot and angry, 'stop calling her one.'

'What else am I supposed to call her?' Ni's voice held strangely twisted tones. 'She's been making a fool of me, so I thought it was time I started making a fool of her. It's just a shame I can't destroy her completely.'

'How did you find out,' Kisara repeated her question. 'Have you always known?'

'I found out thanks to the former Wolf of Order; from some of her visions. The visions she never wanted. The visions she gave to me. They told me how to find out all I needed to know. To get all I ever wanted. I wish I had always known, then I could have killed the bastard who started your line. But she was always so careful to keep it hidden from me and now she has to pay.'

'Because you say so?'

'No, because it's the only way to make this right.'

'Is that why you made False the way he is then? To get revenge against Dee?'

'Oh I begot him for a lot more than that. Don't you know what his mother was?'

'I…'

'Of course you don't. No one does. Dayena's not the only one who can keep secrets.'

'What was his mother then,' Kaiba forced his way back into the conversation.

'Oh I'm not telling you Pure, you'll have to work that one out for yourself. But first, you've got to get through little H H here; that's if you want those _babies_ of yours back mother. And, as you're here, I'm sure you do.'


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

'That's enough,' Arados could sense False was starting to drain Lus's Light energy, 'you've proven you can do it, so there's no point in hurting either of us.'

'Right,' False nodded before placing his right hand flat to his chest.

He then slowly pulled his hand away, drawing out a large mass of Light energy as he did. When the amount he was drawing stopped getting any bigger, he forced it into a mass between his two hands and sent it flying back towards Lus. As the energy hit Lus, it surrounded his whole body, wavering for a few moments as it was slowly absorbed into him.

'How did you know you could do that?' Lus shot him an almost accusing look.

'Mother and father demons have to provide food for offspring too young to hunt for themselves somehow,' False rolled his eyes. 'So all demons who can absorb power, can unabsorbed it. At least they can before they digest it fully.'

'Let me guess, that was another little titbit you picked up during your studying.'

'You are getting insightful, aren't you oh Passive One.'

'Must you two bicker?' Arados shot them both a look. 'We've got to track down the Teen still, remember?'

'Right,' Lus's face filled with a look, 'so the Hateling here can have his first proper meal.'

'Hey, that's not why I'm doing this,' False glared at him. 'I'm planning to give Jo and Crovell back what they lost.'

'Without hurting my father, right?' Arados's voice was firm.

'Right.'

'Whatever,' Lus shrugged, as he began walking away from them.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'To track down the Teen, where else?'

* * *

Clutching their daughter closely to her, she silently followed him. She still couldn't quite believe the way he was acting, but the fact he'd managed to use a small amount of power in order to bring her here told her he was being used by something or someone.

'Mummy, where are we going?' Kasey whispered for about the hundredth time.

'I don't know sweetie,' she half smiled down at her, 'Daddy hasn't told me yet.'

'Are we going to see Day Day?'

'I wish I knew, but I don't.'

'I wanna see Day Day again, it's been ages since I last seen him. Do you think Daddy knows where he's been hiding? Do you think Daddy's taking me to see him?'

'I don't know sweetie.'

'Why don't you know?'

'Because Daddy wants it to be a surprise for me too.'

'Why?'

'Because he does.'

'Will it be a nice surprised?'

'Oh god I hope so.'

'Don't you know?'

'No, I'm afraid Daddy didn't share that bit with me either.'

'Will we be there soon?'

'I don't know, but I really, really hope so.'

Kasey fell silent again. Catilin knew she'd be asking the exact same questions again in a few minutes, probably because she was scared and didn't know what else to do. If Catilin was being perfectly honest with herself Kasey wasn't the only one who was scared. She was terrified and the only thing given her the remotest amount of comfort were her daughter's repetitive questions.

'Mummy where are we going?'

'Why don't you ask me,' Duke came to an abrupt stop, forcing Catilin to do the same. 'Why does it keep having to be Mummy, Mummy, Mummy? Why can't you ask me?'

'Because she's scared of you right now,' Catilin lowered her gaze, when Kasey remained strangely silent. 'And so am I.'

'Whatever,' he began walking again, 'we'll be there soon enough.'

'We're not going any further till you tell us what all this is about,' she rooting herself to the spot.

'Don't be so childish about this Catilin,' he stopped again to glance back at her, 'I told you, I need your help with something.'

'With what?'

'You'll find out once we reach him.'

'Reach who? The one controlling you. The one who gave you that power you were so confident in using.'

'Well as you denied me my own…'

'I didn't deny you; that's not how it happened. You've never been like this about it before.'

'Well I'm being like this about it now Catilin,' he glared at her. 'Because I get the feeling none of this would be happening if you'd allowed me to have what was mine to begin with.'

'I don't understand; what is happening?'

'You'll find out soon enough,' he turned again.

'No, not soon enough, now. I want to know now.'

'Must you always insist on being so stubborn?'

'I thought that was one of the things you loved about me.'

'She's a Dorsoma,' he half turned his head away as he gritted his teeth.

'Who is,' Catilin frowned. 'The one controlling you?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'our daughter. She's a Dorsoma.'

'How do you know that?'

'Because he told me.'

'Who?'

'The Teen.'

'A Nameless? You're being controlled by a Nameless?'

'Because I have no powers of my own by which to defend myself, I'm just that weak, apparently.'

'But… that's not how it works, you… you'd be susceptible…'

'I don't want to hear it Catilin. Just come with me, I need your help in controlling our daughter for him.'

'What?'

'That's what I need you for. That's what all this is about. So you can follow me again now, we're almost there.'


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

For a long time they'd all stood there, staring at Helen. None of the wanted to hurt her, not when they knew she was just an innocent caught up in the crossfire. Ni was clearly planning to keep this as dirty and underhand as possible and there was nothing any of them could do about it. Or was there? Slowly Taylor's eyes began to examine their surroundings. All he needed was a single, small carving or graffiti or something… He could do whatever he needed to after that, he just needed a starting point.

It took him a few moments, but he eventually spotted the remainder of a gargoyle bust on the roof edge of one of the nearby buildings. Focussing his attention on it, he willed it to come to life. In his chest his heart pounded like mad. He'd never brought anything into existence before without touching something directly connected to it. He had no idea if this would work and all he could really do was pray now was a good time for his powers to make a dramatic advancement.

For a long time the stillness of the bust resembled the eerie stillness of the situation they were trapped in and, as Taylor became close to the point of completely giving up, he finally spotted a tiny amount of movement from the wrecked gargoyle. Keeping his concentration up, he willed it to pull itself from the wall it was embedded in. Painfully slowly it obeyed his command, forming itself into an almost faceless winged beast.

Flicking his gaze back towards Ni and Helen, he prayed neither one of them had noticed what he'd just done. From the looks of their faces, if they'd spotted anything, they weren't letting on. Taylor wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed about that. But either way he knew it gave him an opening to see just how much he could do with his powers without having to make any obvious movements. Switching his focus back to the gargoyle, he willed for it to change shape. He knew exactly what he wanted it to become and he fixed the image firmly into his mind.

Again there was a long expanse of nothingness, as the gargoyle silently circled overhead. Feeling it was at risk of drawing attention to itself if he didn't sort it out quickly, Taylor changed what he was willing for it to do. Now bidding all his concentration on the idea that he could control its actions. To his relief the gargoyle set out on a definite course, taking it beyond where Helen and Ni were standing. With his heart pounding hard in his chest, he continued to will one goal and one goal only into the damaged creature. To find his cousins and, if possible, help them escape.

* * *

'Do you think we should make an appearance of our own,' Mokuba smirked at her, as the sent of his brother's power reached them both.

'Then who'll be left to guard the children?'

'Their locked in Serenity,' he rolled his eyes, 'they're not going anywhere and we both know it.'

'I don't know,' she pressed her lips together, 'I have this feeling like we're overlooking something.'

'More like we're being overlooked,' he shook his head. 'Look, if we're truly accepting our new position in life then surely we need to be out there proving we're up to the task.'

'You make it sound so simple.'

'It is,' he shrugged, 'we both know it is. So what do you say?'

'I still don't like the idea of leaving the kids on their own.'

'Then maybe we should take them with us.'

'And give them a chance to escape?'

'No, to give them a chance to see their waited for saviours fall.'

'I don't know, I think that's even more risky than leaving them here on their own.'

'Come on Serenity, we both know we should be out there.'

'Do we?'

'Yes, we do. I know you can feel it just as much as I can. That's why we can smell their power. Because they want us to go out there and take it from them.'

'You can't be sure of that.'

'Can't I?'

'No, you can't, but you are right about one thing.'

'What's that?'

'I do so want to be out there when they fall.'

Grinning darkly, his pale eyes met her even paler gaze.

'So then, why don't we listen to what we're telling ourselves and get out there?'

'Because of the children,' she remained firm, 'we can't leave them on their own and we can't take them with us. And we both know whoever has to stay will never forgive the other for leaving.'

'But we need to be out there, even you've admitted that.'

'I didn't say I needed to be out there, just that I desired it.'

'And there's some kind of difference.'

'Mokuba,' she half scolded him, 'act like yourself.'

'I thought I was.'

'No,' she shook her head, before moving herself away from him slightly, 'you're not. You're acting like…'

'A demon?'

'Yes.'

'Then I was right, I am acting like myself.'

'No.'

'What do you mean, no?'

'I mean…' she hesitated for a moment. 'I'm not sure what I mean.'

'You're not used to the whole demon thing yet, are you? You're forgetting it will change us.'

'We've already changed. Or rather you've already changed.'

'And you think you haven't?'

'I don't know,' she shot him a look, 'have I?'

'I think so.'

For a few moments they silently held the others gaze. Then a shared grin spread across both of their faces and they mutually began heading towards the door.

'They won't even know we're gone,' Mokuba chuckled darkly, 'so what's the harm?'

'I can't think of any right now,' Serenity shared his amusement, 'and I do so want to be there when they fall.'

'And they will fall, because our children are meant to belong to us.'

'And they will,' she laughed, 'because nothing can prevent the inevitable from happening.'

'Nothing at all.'


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

The underside of his left arm had begun to itch and, as it did, Arados couldn't help but notice the fact the blue line was finally starting to expand. It had taken more than long enough from first appearing to start, so he couldn't help but take comfort in the thought it probably meant the change to the underside of his hands wouldn't occur till the following day. It was admittedly a small amount of comfort, but he was glad enough to take it, especially since False and Lus were doing everything they could not to get along.

Sighing heavily, he found himself secretly wishing there was someway he could force the two into friendship. For a moment he even contemplated using his Blue Ice as a means of doing so, but he couldn't come up with a viable enough plan. Instead he was forced to listen to the pair of them bicker without bickering and wonder to himself exactly how he'd gotten himself caught in the middle of this mess.

They were nearing the point of giving up searching Giya, when Lus suddenly came to a dead stop. The other two automatically did the same and Arados quickly turned his gaze towards him.

'What is it?'

'Can't you sense that?' Lus's whole being was tense.

'Sense what?'

'It feels like a… I don't know… a distress call of some kind.'

'You've only just noticed it,' False rolled his eyes.

'You've known it was there?'

'I knew it was there ages ago.'

'Then why didn't you inform anybody about it?'

'I thought you guys knew. I mean, we are heading in the right direction for it.'

'If we knew then why would we be talking about giving up on searching Giya for the Teen?'

'Well I figured it was your way of saying you wanted to go help whoever it was sending out that distress signal.'

'Then why didn't I just say that?'

'Maybe because anyone with half a brain knows you don't alert anyone to the fact you've picked up a distress signal. Not directly anyway. Because if we're being watched…'

'Stop being such a Balancer about this!'

'Guys, please,' Arados interrupted them before their argument could get anymore heated, 'there's really no need to fight over this. And if I'm being perfectly honest, I still can't sense this so called distress signal.

'Well that's because you're still weakened from the loss of Light,' False shot him a compassionate smile, 'it's understandable you wouldn't have picked up on anything. Shame the Passive One doesn't have the same excuse.'

'Watch it False,' Lus glared at him, 'you're on really thin ice at the moment.'

'Thin ice doesn't bother me oh Mortal One,' he shrugged. 'In fact, I'd say the thinner, the better.'

'Why you…'

'Guys,' Arados cut him off, 'we agreed to get along, remember?'

'Yeah, whatever,' now it was Lus turn to roll his eyes. 'Lets just answer this distress signal, since we're already heading that way anyway.'

'You took the words right out of my mouth,' False shot him a look, 'I never said you could do that.'

* * *

The stalemate had dragged on for an intense amount of time, with neither side making so much as a finger twitch. Kaiba knew if Ni began attacking them he'd be free to focus the retaliation on the evil god, but as long as he didn't make a move, then nether could they. Because they couldn't be seen acting as the aggressor against the devil. It was such a bindingly underhanded move for Ni to have made. To force Kaiba's team into attacking first and therefore putting himself in the position of the innocently wrong. If the thought didn't make him squirm, Kaiba probably would have screamed with the frustration of it all. But as things were he didn't want to give Ni anymore of an opening against him.

'What's it like to be so powerful and yet so completely powerless brother?' Mokuba's voice suddenly echoed out of the shadows beyond Ni and Helen. 'Do you like it? Or does it make you squirm?'

'Mokuba…' Kaiba gritted his teeth. 'Show yourself. Show yourself right now.'

'Now, now, now brother, there's no need to lose that temper of yours is there? Besides, what would showing myself really accomplish exactly, it's not as though you can see me.'

'Stop being a pedantic bastard and give me back the children you stole from me. Because you did steal them from me.'

'No I did not. They are _not_ your children,' Mokuba's voice toned with hated, 'they're mine. Mine and Serenity's. And we're _not_ the ones who stole them Seto, you are.'

'How can we be the ones who stole them, when you're the ones who have them,' Tristan retaliated.

'You know how,' now it was Serenity's voice seeping through the shadows towards them, 'by making them pledge themselves to you. You know demon law.'

'But they're not demons.'

'Of course they're demons.'

'What would you know,' Kaiba snapped, 'you didn't raise them.'

'No, but I gave birth to them and I knew from the second they were born what they were.'

'Didn't mean you had to abandon them though, did it?'

'I didn't want to be the mother of demons.'

'No, you just wanted to become one instead.'

'That's _not_ how it happen,' her voice hissed fiercely. 'I didn't leave to become this. I didn't leave to live this life. Not to begin with. And, if it were up to me, I would have chosen any other life than this. But this is the one I'm stuck with.'

'Bet you couldn't be more pleased.'

'Maybe I am a little happy with it,' her voice settled slightly, as two blurred masses pulled their way out of the shadows, 'but that's only because I've grown accustomed to my fate. And that is why I need to be the one to raise my children; because demons should be raised by demons.'

'Do you really believe that?'

'Of course I do, don't you?'

'No,' Kaiba shook his head, 'I believe those children should be raised by the ones who love them the most.'

'And you think you love my children more than I do?'

'Of course I love them more than you do,' he gritted his teeth, as he reached for one of the vials hidden in his pouch, 'I'm the one who's raised them. I'm the one they come to when they've cut their knee. Or who they call for when they're sick. I'm the one who's there for them, no matter what. They're _my_ children, blood and birth be damned.'


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Kaiba's words sparked an almost instant reaction in Mokuba and Serenity; both of who leapt headlong into an attack. But this was what they'd been preparing for and SK made no short work of flinging one of his vials at them and hoping it worked. It smoked and appeared to stun Serenity for a moment, but that was all. Instantly his hand reached for another one, but before he could draw it someone grabbed hold of his hand. To his amazement it was Kisara, who quickly pulled him out of the way. She was just in time too, as half a second later smoke rose up from a freshly charred circle on the ground. Too stunned to say anything, he simply watched as Kisara sent a vial flying in Ni's direction.

'Too slow Kyriacou,' Ni swiftly dodged her attack.

'Funny, I was going to say the same thing back to you,' she half smirked, before once again pulling SK out of the way of an oncoming attack.

Feeling as though he'd be humiliated if he didn't prove he could take care of himself, he pulled the vial he'd been reaching for out of his pouch and resumed his own attack against Mokuba and Serenity. For him only two things were imperative; the first was that he didn't harm the innocent Helen or launch an attack against Ni directly and the second was that he incapacitated the two Veronsen without causing permanent damage to either one. And for the second one to work he knew he had to make sure he was the one to take them down, because he wasn't sure the others could be trusted.

Still his near miss had made him more alert and he was having a hard time focusing on the movement of the Veronsen, without keeping constant tabs on Ni. He might have had his own reasons for not being able to attack him, but right then and there he was wishing he could and claim later he didn't. Still, with that option not available to him, all he could really do was hope Ni decided one of the others was a much more interesting prey. If not…

Somehow he managed to dodge another direct attack, this time without anyone's assistance. Feeling somewhat pleased with himself, he made a note not to brag about it later. After all, the time was swiftly approaching for the biggest change of his life and he couldn't afford to have anything tarnish his future reputation…

'SK quick while you have an opening,' Tristan snapped his attention back towards the battle. 'SK…' he indicated towards something.

Allowing his gaze to track the line he spotted exactly what Tristan was on about. There was a break in the opposing side's defences, just big enough to allow one of them to run through and find the kids. It didn't take much for SK to realise he was the closest one to it, but if he left there would be nowhere there to make sure Mokuba and Serenity made it out of this situation alive. Then again if he didn't leave he might well have lost the only chance his cousin had at getting the kids back and he couldn't allow that to happen either.

Taking a deep breath, SK took off in the direction of the gap, somehow making it through just as an energy based attack grazed across the back of his shoulder blades. He then ran, without hesitation, through the tight network of back alleys, hoping something would eventually guide him to the right place. Just as he was about to stop and try to logically reassess the situation, something in the sky above him caught his attention. Looking up he spotted a crumbling gargoyle, endlessly circling above one of the less derelict looking cottages. It didn't take a genius to recognise it as Taylor's handy work and his latent Daiosen senses told him he should trust his charge's gift and take the chance the gargoyle had done the locating for him.

Swiftly he reached the small building the gargoyle was circling and made his way inside. A quick inspection of the kitchen let him know exactly who was staying there. Exhilarated by this, he began exploring the rest of the place, eventually coming across a locked door.

'CiCi, Damon, you in there,' everything in him hoped beyond hope they were.

For a few long, tense moments there was not even so much as a squeak of reply. Then something which sounded like movement alleviated the fear SK had of the room being empty.

'CiCi, Damon, it's me, SK, I'm here to rescue you. Do you know where the key to this door is?'

'No,' CiCi's voice sounded through the door, 'I think they keep it with them.'

'SK, SK,' Damon squeaked excitedly, 'you found us, you found us. Is Ulk Seto there too?'

'He's nearby,' SK reassured him, 'you'll both be able to see him just as soon as I find a way of getting you out of here.'

'Can't you just ram the door?' CiCi suggested.

'The hinges are on the wrong side for that,' SK shook his head. 'But if I can find something to work with, I might be able to take the door off of them and get you out that way.'

'I guess that's worth a try, but I don't know where they keep anything here. We've never been allowed to leave this room.'

'I understand,' he pulled himself back from the door. 'You two hold tight, I'll be right back.'

Quickly he ransacked the house looking for something… anything that would get the job done. Eventually he managed to find an old Philips head screwdriver with the handle missing. Grabbing a thick cloth to make it less painful on his hands, he made his way back to where they were being kept and started work on the door.

'Ulk Seto and Ulk Tristan are fighting for us, aren't they?' CiCi's voice breathed through the door to him. 'That's why you're here and not them.'

'You certainly take after your uncle for smarts,' SK kept his voice as low as hers.

'Thank you,' he could almost her the slim smile pulling its way across her lips. 'I want to make him and Tristan proud of me. Proud enough of me to have me as their daughter.'

'They already are,' he assured her, as he continued to toil away. 'They love you and your brother a lot CiCi.'

'And we love them a lot too,' Damon's voice squeaked out again. 'Lots and lots and lots and lots.'

'He's right,' CiCi almost laughed a little as she said it, 'and we've missed them lots too, haven't we little hateling?'

SK couldn't help but feel mildly surprised at the level of affection in CiCi's voice as she spoke to her brother. It was hard to believe she was the same girl who, just over a week before, hated the little one with murderous intent.

'Don't worry you two,' SK frowned in concentration as he finally managed to loosen the first screw, 'just seven more of these to go.'

'Thank you SK.'

'For what?'

'For saving us,' CiCi's voice was low again, 'and for letting us know that we were missed.'

'You didn't think you were?'

'No, I knew we were, but…'

'It's nice to be told,' he finished for her.

'Yes,' she agreed. 'it's very nice to be told.'


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

'So you're the one controlling my husband,' Catilin stared at the Teen, determined to keep her cool. 'What do you want with my baby girl?'

'She's a Dorsoma, what I want should be obvious,' his voice was calm and cool.

'You know Dorsoma can only temporarily copy powers, right? And she's too little to be able to understand how that works.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'Of course I am, I know my own daughter, don't I?'

'You didn't know she was a Dorsoma,' Duke's treachery instantly stung Catilin.

'Neither did you, till he told you,' she tried her best not to pout.

'Look, she can copy specialised and immortal powers,' the Teen appeared to enjoy his position, 'and, as I have a couple of gods and a Hateling tracking me, I'd say that ability would come in more then handy, wouldn't you?'

'She's too little to know how…'

'No she's not and you're going to show her.'

'I'm not working for you.'

'You make it sound like you have a choice,' he moved himself swiftly over to where Duke was standing and held a knife to his throat. 'Now I know you're not exactly seeing eye to eye with your husband right now, but I somehow doubt you want to see him dead any time soon. So either you show that little daughter of yours what to do or you can say bye-bye to the love of your life.'

'You wouldn't,' Catilin shook her head, 'you… you need him.'

'Are you sure about that?'

She was about to say she was, when she hesitated. He was right, she couldn't be sure how much the Teen needed Duke and if she got it wrong…

'Daddy,' Kasey suddenly wailed, clearly aware something was wrong, even if she wasn't entirely sure what.

'So kitty-cat,' the Teen taunted, 'what's it going to be?'

'Fine,' she hung her head miserably, 'I'll get her to use her gift. But only if you promise me you won't get her to…'

'Oh, I can't promise that. After all, the whole point of her learning is to attack those who are after me.'

'You can't, please, she's just a baby.'

'But she's your daughter, oh great Ashmar, and we all remember what you were like when you were just a baby.'

'That's different, I was…'

'You were what? A few sticks short of a bonfire?'

'Now you're just being mean.'

'No I'm not,' the Teen laughed. 'Just like I'm not being mean when I tell you I hold the key to you being committed right here,' he tapped the knife against Duke, who barely flinched as he did.

'What… what do you mean?'

'He means that if I wanted to, I could have you sectioned,' Duke's voice was low. 'You're mental health is unstable enough and it would be easy to get people to back me up on this one.'

'You wouldn't,' she stared at Duke in horror, 'you know I hate doctors.'

'I still don't think you get the fact I don't have a choice here,' he gave a heavy sigh. 'You're still acting as though I could suddenly break free of him and start trying to take him down. But I can't. He controls me. He controls everything I do and everything I say. I am powerless against him.'

'He's making you feel worthless,' Catilin took a step back as her Calicaccu senses flooded her system, 'that's how he's controlling you. He's draining out your self-respect and making you feel worthless.'

'I am worthless, because I am weak. Weak enough to allow myself to help him take down Jo.'

'Weak enough to hurt me?'

'Heck,' Duke's face filled with a pained smile, 'in a few hours I'll be weak enough to betray Crovell.'

'But you could never hurt him.'

'Couldn't I?'

'No, you couldn't Duke. I know you, I know…'

'You know nothing Catilin,' he cut her off. 'You always think you do, but you don't. If you did, then you would have stopped this from happening.'

'I didn't know this was going to happen,' she shook her head, 'you can't blame me for something I didn't know was going to happen.'

'Can't I?'

'Duke…'

'Save it Catilin, I don't want to know.'

'But…'

'I said save it,' he turned his gaze away from her. 'Save it and show our daughter how to use her gift, now, before it's too late.'

'Too late for what?'

'Don't you know,' he lowered his gaze, 'because you should.'

* * *

It was slow progress, but they were winning, that much at least Taylor could be sure of. What he couldn't be sure of was how or why they were winning. Something about the situation was beginning to feel too easy. At least on Ni's part. Ni appeared to be holding back or at least that was the feeling Taylor got. And since Helen wasn't fighting at all, the majority of the attacks came from the Veronsen-Vii, who were fairing less and less well against them.

They weren't beat yet, that much Taylor knew for sure. But it wasn't going to be much longer until they were. Especially since SK was on his way to rescuing CiCi and Damon already. In fact, the more Taylor thought about it, the more he realised the battle would be decided not by a power won victory, but by who ended up with the kids. It was like an odd version of capture the flag, only they were playing for slightly higher stakes.

Just as Taylor managed to land a direct hit on Mokuba with one of more potent vials, he spotted the crumbling gargoyle heading towards them. After SK had gone off in search of the kids, he'd attempted to will a new message to his living stone creation and clearly that message had gotten through. Soon it would be close enough to the field to launch its attack and when it was the Veronsen-Vii wouldn't know what hit them.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

They could sense they were getting closer without anyone or anything having to point it out to them. The beacon was so strong now that even Arados could sense it and let it run shivers up and down his spine. There was something almost too eerie about it. Too…

'This isn't right,' he couldn't help but voice his concerns, 'something about this just feels…'

'Feels what,' Lus shot him a look, 'like we're walking into a trap?'

'We've done that enough times before to recognise the signs.'

'And if it's not a trap?'

'I can't see what else it would be right now.'

'Ara is right,' False folded his arms, 'there's something a little too convenient about this signal. Maybe the Teen is the one sending it in the first place.'

'And why would _he_ do that,' Lus rolled his eyes.

'Because he knows no one can track him directly, so he's either setting up a decoy or leading us into a very clever trap.'

'Clever trap; give us some credit why don't you? I mean, if it was such a clever trap then we wouldn't have been able to work it out, now would we?'

'Maybe he was banking on us doing that.'

'Ever the optimist I see.'

'Stop acting like this is all my fault,' False snapped, 'I'm not the one who made him set this trap for us. And I'm definitely not the one who asked him to steal Order and Chaos.'

'No,' Lus's lips curled, 'your Daddy was.'

'Yeah, but I had nothing to do with that.'

'You sure about that?'

'You'd just love for me to be the one behind this, wouldn't you?'

'It would make it easier for me to…'

'Guys, for the last time, stop it,' Arados's could hear the growled notes in his own voice, 'this isn't getting anyone anywhere and you know it. Geez, I don't see what your problem with each other is anyway.' Taking a deep breath, he studied them both for a moment. 'Look, the smart thing to do now is ready ourselves for all possibilities.'

'What do you mean,' Lus frowned.

'He means that we should be prepared for this signal to lead us to anything,' False interpreted. 'Whether the anything is a trap or a decoy or actually someone generally in trouble, we've got to be ready for it.'

'Well that's obvious. But we need to be a little more than just prepared for anything.'

'Then what do you suggest, oh mighty oracle?'

'Are you trying to be funny? Because you know something, you're not really very good at it.'

'I don't know,' Arados couldn't help but smirk, 'I don't think his humour is too bad.'

'You wouldn't.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing,' Lus shrugged. 'Look, we need a plan, okay?'

'Couldn't have put it better myself,' False nodded. 'You guys have any ideas or can I jump in here with one of my own.'

'Like you have a plan.'

'Balancers always have plans and back up plans and back up to the back up plans.'

'So in other words Balancers are all nerds.'

False was clearly about to make a snide remark to that, but Arados raised his hand to silence him. He still had no idea why the pair couldn't get on, no matter what the situation, but he was going to find a way to mediate the situation once and for all.

'Look,' Arados flicked his gaze back and forth between them, 'for what it's worth I actually do have a plan. And I know it probably won't work, but that's a chance I'm willing to take.'

'Since when do you come up with plans,' Lus cocked an eyebrow at him, 'you're normally the brawn of our group.'

'You for one should know better than to say that to me,' he glared. 'Alright, so I'm not a genius like my siblings, but I do have a brain you know.'

'I know that, but you don't often use it. To be honest I'm impressed you finally are, I was getting tired of waiting for you to.'

'That didn't come out sounding as flattering as I'm sure you intended it to be.'

'Whatever,' Lus shrugged, 'you know what I meant.'

'Yeah,' he rolled his eyes, 'I did.'

'So then,' False tilted his head curiously, 'what is this plan of yours?'

'Well… it's a little complicated.'

'That's just how I like my plans,' he grinned. 'Go on.'

'For a start I need you to find out what demon weapons you can manifest.'

'Why?'

'Just do it, you can ask questions later.'

'Okay…' something in False's voice sounded more than a little wary.

'Look, it'll be alright,' Lus shot him a slim but compassionate smile, 'Ara wouldn't be getting you to do this if there wasn't a good reason for it.'

'You sure about that?'

'We're connected in a way you couldn't even comprehend, remember? I normally know what he's thinking even before he's thinking it.'

'Then how come you didn't come up with my plan before I did,' Arados couldn't help but tease, hoping the comment would sound less obnoxious from him than it would from False.

'Because I had other things on my mind,' Lus shrugged, 'nothing wrong with that, is there?'

'Nothing at all,' he sighed. 'Now,' he turned his attention back to False, 'I believe you're supposed to start manifesting things.'

'Right,' False nodded apprehensively, 'I just wish I knew how. I mean I manifested the bow by pure chance, I…'

'Its all about the movements,' Arados positioned himself behind False and manipulating his arms through a series of manifesting motions. 'Or at least that's what Jo always said.'

'Why would your sister know anything about it,' Lus frowned.

'This was before she lost her powers,' Arados's face filled with a strange smile. 'When she used to try and get me to belong in the tight little fold she and Crovell existed in. She wanted me to know everything they did. To be as smart as they were. I always felt like she was trying to patronise me, but that doesn't mean I didn't hold on to what she taught me. I guess I knew it would come in handy one day.'

'And today just happens to be that day?'

'Yeah, it would seems to be, huh?' Arados pulled himself back away from False, before giving him a serious look. 'Repeat as many of those movements as you remember and see what you get.'

'Right,' False nodded, clearly worried about the thought of manifesting demon weapons.

'What's wrong,' Arados studied him.

'I feel like I should have known this,' he sighed. 'But even though we were taught about manifestation, we were never…'

'Never what?'

'Never shown how it worked. I guess they didn't think there was any point in it; probably because if you had demon blood you were already supposed to know…'

'But you didn't,' Arados gently cut him off, 'and there's no shame in that.'


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Mokuba had been completely incapacitated thanks to multiple stun potions used almost in syncopation with each other. Seeing this Serenity had almost instantly backed off. For a few moments she just stared at them, before turning tail and running away. At that Mokuba made a strange noise of anguish, but his body was too frozen for him to say as much as half a word. Ni, on the other hand, had no problems in finding his voice.

'And the pair of you are supposed to be the ones who cleared the demons out of this place,' he moved himself close in beside Helen, presumably to stop any attacks that might be coming his way. 'You've proved to be pretty useless, do you realise that?'

The look in Mokuba's eyes suggested he wanted to say something, anything, but was completely unable to. At that Ni began laughing in a deeply mocking way, before jumping himself and Helen somewhere.

'We have to go after Serenity,' Kaiba's voice was calm. 'We've got to make sure she doesn't do anything to…'

'Right,' Tristan nodded, as the group on mass darted in the direction Serenity had headed off in.

They didn't get very far, however, when Kisara ground to a halt, forcing the others to do the same.

'What is it?' Kaiba glared at her. 'We don't have time for this.'

'I know, but…' she pointed into one of the shadowy alleyways.

As she did SK, CiCi and Damon slowly emerged. Without saying a word, the whole group Jumped themselves back up to heaven. There was no way in hell they were going to do anything as risky as taking the kids back to Earth until they knew it was completely safe for them to do so.

'So what do we do now,' Kisara turned towards SK, as the others went off for a well earned family reunion.

'We find our new place in all this,' his voice was almost too calm.

'I told you before I didn't want that.'

'The Mistresses and their Heirs need a Helper,' he folded his arms, as he stared off in the direction the others had gone in, 'I think you're more than capable of excelling at that role.'

'But what about you,' she studied him for a moment, 'isn't that your role?'

'I'm not so sure anymore, it's still to be decided. However you've proven to be a more than adequate replacement in the Pure's eyes which allows me the option of releasing myself from this role if I need to.'

'Was that your plan all along,' she frowned at him, 'because you always said…?'

'If I told you why I brought you here Kisara, you could never have earned the Pure's respect.'

'Why not?'

'Because you'd either try too hard or not enough.'

'And you couldn't allow either one to happen?'

'Not if you were going to earn genuine respect I couldn't.'

'And that was the all important thing?'

'Of course,' he turned towards her, his face a mixture of series intent and amusement. 'You know, I've had more than my fair share of doubts about taking you on. Your family secret makes you high risk, but at the same time it also makes you the perfect candidate. Because you know how to keep secrets and be discreet, I know that you'll never betray them. Because so much has been bred into your blood you're powerful and, not only that, thanks to your Hateling father's contribution, you've officially become Power Limitless so your power will never peak or cap off. You can only ever become stronger and more powerful. We have entered into a new order so the new line of Helpers and Council members who work for the Mistresses and their offspring should be of a completely different calibre to anything they've had before.'

'I'm also intelligent and efficient,' Kisara wasn't sure why she felt the need to point that out.

'You were top of your class, that's for sure. But you don't have to be intelligent to do this job, Jay proved that, you just have to know your stuff. And thanks to that Balancer friend of yours you more than know your stuff.'

'But aren't I a little… ditzy for this job?'

'You can be,' he tilted his head in thought, 'but that just means you'll fit in around here.'

'And what about you,' her frown deepened. '_If_ I take over from you what will you be doing?'

'I have my own journey I need to take before I figure that one out.'

'What do you mean?'

'You'll find out soon enough,' he turned and began walking away.

'SK,' she called after him, 'where are you going?'

'I'm not needed for a while, so I'm going to leave you to watch over things.'

'Will you be back?'

'That's still to be decided,' he glanced back at her for a moment, 'just like everything else.'

* * *

When Ni and Helen suddenly appeared before them, False couldn't quite believe it. He knew they'd been heading towards a trap, but he expected the trap to have been set by the Teen, not his father.

'What's going on,' he felt instantly enraged.

'What do you mean, what's going on,' Ni smirked, 'isn't it obvious?'

'We thought it was the Teen,' Lus glared, 'not you.'

'And the Teen probably thought it was him you were heading towards too. I made sure that's the feeling he got, so that he would do exactly what I knew he would.'

'Which is what exactly?'

'Get hold of his slave's Dorsoma daughter.'

'What?' Arados gawked at him.

'The Ashmar's daughter is a Dorsoma, didn't you know?'

'That's not what I meant,' he clenched his jaw, clearly trying to make it appear as though he'd known.

'Oh, my bad, you meant you want to know why I wanted him to get hold of the little Dorsoma, right.'

'You could put it like that.'

'Well, isn't it obvious? I want him to be able to take down anyone who comes after him. After all, I did promise him permanent control, in exchange for incapacitating a few brats.'

'Those brats are my siblings,' Arados glared. 'How dare you…'

'No _uncle_,' he cut him off, 'how dare you.'

'What do you want,' Lus was clearly trying to deflate the tension.

'For the three of you to leave the Teen alone, of course.'

What,' their voices sounded simultaneously.

'You heard me.'

'We can't do that,' Arados shook his head, 'not when…'

'Oh, my dear uncle, you've got much more important things to worry about than the fate of your siblings right now.'

Slowly Ni raised a hand up towards him and Arados's gaze took on a strange, absentminded look. Before anyone could say anything or even as much as blink, he moved his arm towards Lus and the same vacant stare appeared in his eyes.

'What did you do to them?' Helen slowly backed away.

'Don't you know,' he turned towards her. 'Well, you'll understand soon enough.'

'Don't do this,' False gritted his teeth, 'it's not fair.'

'I know its not,' he chuckled, 'but if you want either of them to be normal again, you have to do one little thing for me?'

'I…' he swallowed hard. 'How do I know I can trust you?'

'You don't. Neither of you do, but if I don't get what I want…'

'I think you should do it,' Helen's voice was low. 'Whatever it is… I think…'

'Okay,' False lowered his head in shame, 'I'll do whatever it is, just don't…'

'Don't want?' Ni's face filled with cruel amusement.

'Don't make me betray Kissy,' he flicked his gaze up towards Ni. 'I'll do anything, but I won't do that.'

End.


End file.
